


Bloodline

by AliceMe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dubious Consent, M/M, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seelie Clary Fray, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Top Magnus Bane, Vampire Jace Wayland, Warlock Alec Lightwood, Warlock Isabelle Lightwood
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMe/pseuds/AliceMe
Summary: 섀도우헌터스 말렉 제이렉종족반전 매그알렉 + 매그탑, 알렉텀몸로비로 시작한 관계





	1. Chapter 1

“뭐 해? 벗어.”

침대에 앉은 매그는 얼굴을 살짝 찡그리고는 말을 뱉었다. 하나하나 명령해야 한다니 질색이었다. 씨발 이렇게 귀찮을 줄 알았으면 그냥 싫다고 할 걸 그랬나. 슬리퍼를 신은 발을 까닥거리며 매그는 제 앞에 선 월록을 훑었다. 알렉 라이트우드의 얼굴은 슬쩍 붉어져 있었다. 순진한 척 하기는, 더러운게. 매그는 흥 하고는 코웃음을 치며 협탁에 놓인 물잔을 들어 한 모금 물을 마셨다. 월록은 움찔했지만 이제 그는 천천히 셔츠의 단추를 풀고 있었다.

흐음. 월록의 가슴을 바라보며 매그는 눈썹을 조금 들어올렸다. 하얗고 둥근 가슴은 나름 봐줄 만했다. 자신은 가슴을 좋아하는 편이었고, 그것은 여자든 남자든 별 상관은 없었다. 게다가, “이건 뭐야?” 일어선 매그는 알렉의 유두를 살짝 당겼다. 피어싱을 몰라서 묻는 것은 아니었다. 팟 하고 몸을 움츠린 알렉은 순식간에 뒤로 물러섰다. 어어? 이 씨발 게 지금 뭐 하는거야. 기분이 나빠진 매그는 얼굴을 일그러트렸다. 몸로비까지 하러 왔으면서 덥석 안겨오지는 못할망정 계속 이 꼴이었다. 뭐 물어보면 대답도 안해, 그렇다고 화를 내는 것도 아니야, 물에 물탄 듯 술에 술탄 듯 이도저도 아닌 태도는 딱 질색이었다. 매그는 팔짱을 끼고는 눈을 가늘게 떴다.

“야. 너 그냥 가라.”

“...왜요?”

왜? 왜긴 왜야. 매그는 앞에 선 남자의 뺨을 한 대 후려갈기고 싶은 욕구를 참았다. 왜긴 왜야, 너도 남자면서 씨발 너는 그럼 하고 싶겠냐? 내가 너 강간치는 것도 아니고, 네가 자청해서 몸로비 하겠다고 나선거라며. 씨발 그럼 어? 웃으면서 매달리지는 못할망정 어디서 날 밀쳐. 가슴을 꾹꾹 누르며 매그는 절 바라보는 시선을 되받아쳤다. 짙은 녹갈색 눈은 특이한 빛깔이었고, 얼굴은 꽤나 예쁘장하다고도 볼 수 있었지만 거기에는 표정이 없었다. 인형을 안는 취미는 없었고, 그럴 바에야 안 하는 게 나았다. 이 월록이 제 취향으로 생겼다고 해도 그 사실은 그다지 변하지 않았다. 매그는 이제 뒷목을 긁적이며 고개를 숙이고 있는 알렉을 바라보았다. 씨발 진짜 이거까지 내가 설명해야 해? 매그는 차가운 눈으로 제 앞의 월록을 바라보았다.

“그냥 가라고. 너랑 하기 싫으니까. 너 말고 걔 데려와, 원래 하기로 했던 걔 있잖아. 금발 머리. 한쪽 눈 특이한 애.”

“...왜 제가 맘에 안드십니까? 방금 전까지는 벗으라고 하셨으면서...”

나가라면 나갈 것이지 말이 많아. 코웃음을 치던 매그는 눈 앞에 펼쳐진 가슴을 바라보았다. 옅은 핑크색인 유두 한쪽에는 화살 모양의 피어싱이 달려 있었다. 저거 조금 만진다고 진짜 씨발, 닳는 것도 아니고. 기분 더럽게. 가슴에서 근육이 잡힌 배 아래로 이어지는 어두운 체모를 바라보다가 매그는 문득 물었다. 갑자기 궁금한 것이 생겼기 때문이었다. 궁금증을 떠올리니 제의를 수락했을 때는 왜 미처 이 생각을 하지 못했을까, 하고 의아한 감정마저 들었다.

“너 왜 네가 대신 하겠다고 했냐? 너희들 사이에서 내 소문 별로 안 좋은 거 아는데. 섹스에 미친 개새끼라고 부른다며.” 

일부러 비하적인 발언까지 들먹이며 월록을 건드렸으나 알렉은 큰 눈을 꿈벅거렸을 뿐, 미동조차 하지 않았다. 감정을 비추지 않는 얼굴을 바라보며 매그는 혀를 찼다. 이렇게 목석이면 섹스할 때도 어떻게 나올 것인지는, 보지 않아도 알 수 있었다. 그런데 씨발 이새끼 왜 대답 안해? 내가 묻잖아. 섀도우헌터 수장이 묻는데 어? 씨발 말이 말같지 않아? 오래 살더니 노망났냐? 짜증이 난 매그가 입을 열려던 순간 알렉의 입이 천천히 열렸다.

“...꼭 말해야 합니까?”

그 말은 조용하게 뱉어졌다. 흠. 매그는 팔짱 낀 손으로 제 왼팔를 토독토독 두들겼다. 월록은 제게 시선을 맞추지 않고 저 방 너머 어딘가를 멍하니 바라보고 있었다. 매그는 마른침을 삼키며, 붉은 입술을 핥고 입 안으로 사라지는 혀를 바라보았다. 아랫배에서부터 희미하게 열이 피어오르고 있었다. “말하기 싫으면 말던가.” 매그는 팩 쏘았다. 평상시 같으면 ‘나는 씨발 두 번 말하는 것을 존나 싫어해’ 하고 얼굴부터 갈기고 봤을 테지만, 지금 제 앞에 선 월록은 왠지 모르게 조금 슬퍼 보였기 때문이었다. 뭐가 저런 표정을 짓게 하는 것인지 알 수가 없었다. 곰곰히 서 있다가 매그는 희미한 미소를 지었다. 희생이라. 사람이 희생을 하는 이유는 간단했다. 소중한 것을 지키기 위해서였다. 지켜주고 싶어서였다. 씩 웃으며 매그는 물었다.

“너 걔 좋아하는구나?”

말을 꺼내면서도 살짝 반신반의한 상태였다. 그도 그럴 것이 그 금발은 뱀파이어고, 제 앞에 선 이 남자는 월록이다. 월록과 뱀파이어들의 사이는 그렇게 썩 좋은 편이 아니었다. 그러나 말을 꺼내자마자 매그는 제 말이 사실이라는 것을 깨달을 수 있었는데, 눈에 띌 정도로 창백한 월록의 얼굴이 불이라도 붙은 듯 화르르 붉어졌기 때문이었다.

“아, 아니..어. 아닌데.”

“말 더듬었네.”

매그의 입에 걸린 미소는 더 커졌다. 그래, 공주님을 구해 주는 용감한 기사님이셨단 말이지? 그리고 내가 마왕이고. 사르르 웃은 매그는 손을 들어 월록의 뺨을 쓸었다. 이번에 월록은 절 피하지 않았다. 그러나 녹갈색 눈동자는 여전히 갈피를 잡지 못하고 허공 이곳저곳을 방황하고 있었다. 절 담지 않는 그 눈을 바라보며 매그는 앞의 월록에 대한 호기심이 일었다. 아무리 그래도 그렇지, 좋아하는 사람을 위해 몸로비를 하겠다니. 그 뱀파이어가 그렇게 좋은가보지? 해봤자 흡혈귀일 뿐인데. 그럼 정말로 몸로비를 하고 난 이후에도 네가 그 쪽을 좋아할 수 있을지 볼까? 매그는 순식간에 월록을 밀어트리고서 그 위로 올라탔다. 갑작스런 행동에 월록은 조금 당황한 듯이 보였다.

“안 하시겠다고...”

“맘이 바뀌었어.”

매그는 도도하게 말했다. 그리고서 몸을 숙여 월록에게 키스했다. 양 손으로 셔츠의 풀린 카라 깃을 쥔 채였다. 말랑거리는 입술은 부드러웠고 옅게 카라멜 향이 났다. 아, 나쁘지 않네. 통통한 아랫입술을 잘근거리며 깨물던 매그는 씩 웃었다. 쉽게 열이 오르는 것인지, 차가웠던 남자의 가슴은 어느새 조금 뜨끈해져 있었다. 으음? 이리저리 혀를 섞던 매그는 이상한 느낌을 느끼고서 눈을 떴다. 그리고 몸을 뒤로 물렸다. “야.” 매그는 제 밑에 깔려 눈을 꾹 감고 바들바들 떠는 남자를 툭 쳤다. “네..?” 월록이 천천히 눈을 떴다. 깨어진 눈물 조각들이 투명한 눈에 매달려 있었다. 흠. 꿀꺽 침을 삼킨 매그가 말했다. “너 키스 너무 못하는데.” 질문은 아니었으나 질문이기도 했다. 한번이라도 키스를 했다면 이렇게 형편없지는 않을 것 같았다. 그리고 자신은, 

“...죄송합니다... 제가 키스는, 처음이라서...”

틀린 적이 없었다. 매그의 얼굴에는 꽃같은 미소가 활짝 피어났다. 처음이라니. 세상에, 처음이라니. 이렇게 야해서는, 유두 피어싱까지 한 주제에 자신이 처음이라고 남자는 말하고 있는 것이다. 아무도 이 몸에 싼 적이 없다니. 매그는 그 순간 이 월록이 왜 그렇게 몸을 사려했는지 알 수 있을 것 같았다. 살살 대해줘야겠네, 장담은 못하겠지만. 월록의 입술로 다시 달려들며 매그는 마음 속으로 중얼거렸다. 어쩐지 처음에 자지 몇 개나 먹어봤냐고 물어볼 때, 대답을 못 하더라니. 머릿속으로는 붉어진 남자의 볼만이 떠올랐다. 

제가 이 남자의 처녀를 가져가는 것이다. 자신으로 인해 이 월록은 남자를 알게되는 것이다. 같은 남성이 주는 쾌락이 얼마나 강렬하고 극단적인지 체험하게 되는 것이다. 매그는 그 사실을 깨닫고서 흥분으로 몸을 떨었다. 제 처음은 카밀과 함께였으나, 사실 남자와 남자가 함께라도 별로 다를 것은 없었다. 게다가 이 월록의 덩치를 보아하니 그런쪽으로의 경험은 앞으로 하기 힘들 것처럼 보였다. 나한테 고마워해라. 다행히 난 덩치 큰 애들 까는 거 좋아하니까. 매그는 웃으면서 몸을 뒤로 물렸다. 제 입술에 입술을 붙인 채로 색색대며 호흡을 쏟아내는 월록은 이미 엉망진창으로 보였다. 부어오른 입술과 쉬지않고 흐르는 눈물, 그리고 베개에 쓸려 부스스해진 머리. 정말 아름답군. 매그는 감탄했다.

어라. 월록의 밑으로 손을 가져갔을 때 매그는 잠시 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 월록은 양 팔로 얼굴을 가리고 다리를 넓게 벌리고 있었다. 얼굴에서 보이는 것이라고는 살짝 벌어진 붉은 입술과 매끈한 턱뿐이었다. 매그는 안으로 곱아든 발가락을 잠시 바라보다가 툭 물었다. “풀고왔네.” 처음 치고는 조금 과다하게 풀려 있는 것 같았다. 빠끔 벌어져 열린 구멍은 뭐라도 물려달라는 듯 열렸다가 다시 닫히며 허공을 조이고 있었다. 눈을 든 매그는 월록이 아랫입술을 사정없이 짓씹는 광경을 물끄러미 바라보았다. 금방이라도 피가 흐를 것 같았다. “...네.” 약간 시간이 흐른 후 월록은 모기만한 소리로 대답했다. 이것도 부끄러운가. 매그는 조금 당황했다. 자신이 첫경험을 한 것은 너무 오래 전인데다가, 숫처녀를 만나는 것은 처음이었다. 어떻게 해야 괜찮은것인지, 어디까지 해도 괜찮은 것인지 알 수가 없었다. 매그는 망설이면서 월록의 허벅지 안쪽을 느리게 쓰다듬었다. 알렉의 몸이 파득 떨렸다.

꽤 예민하긴 한 것 같았다. 아까 가슴을 빨아줄 때에도 몸이 발발 떨렸던 것을 매그는 기억하고 있었다. 긴장하지 말라고, 안 아프게 할 거라고 했지만 맘이 놓이지 않는지 월록은 간헐적으로 계속 떨어댔다. 하지만 지금까지 자신이 섹스중에 해 왔던 칭찬이라고는 잘 조인다거나, 존나 맛있다거나 계속 먹고 싶다는 따위밖에 없었기에 뭐라고 해 주어야 할지 알 수 없었다. 소리가 야하네? 이것도 아니고. 색깔이 예쁘네? 아니 이것도 아닌 것 같아. 너무 귀여워? 아니 귀엽다기에 얜 덩치가 나보다 더 커. 아오 진짜. 머리를 한 번 흔들어 턴 매그는 알렉의 구멍 주위를 엄지로 덧그렸다. “아, 아...” 알렉의 입에서는 높은 신음성이 샜다. 매그는 한 번 입술을 핥으며 다시 마른침을 삼켰다. 소리 진짜 야하네.

“아니 저기, 그냥 넣어도...”

“가만 있어.”

매그는 다리를 오므리려는 알렉의 종아리를 잡았고, 다시 벌려 열게 했다. 얘 진짜 야하다. 왜 이러지? 매그는 수줍게 벌어지는 알렉의 두 다리 사이에서 잠시 심호흡했다. 솔직하게 말하자면 그냥 박아넣고 싶었다. 하지만 그래도 처음이라는데, 그럴 수는 없지 않은가. 이런 식으로 첫경험을 하게 되었다고 해도, 상냥하게 해주고 싶었다... 가능한 한은. 어차피 본게임으로 들어가면 제가 정신을 차리지 못한다는 것을 매그는 알고 있었다. “흐으으으...” 손가락을 두 개 집어넣자마자 월록은 떨면서 가는 음성을 내뱉었다. 아. 씨발. 매그는 잠시 고민했다. 그냥 넣을까? 제 성기는 한참 전부터 선 채로 저 안에 들어가고 싶다며 성을 내고 있었다. 게다가 이 촉감. 매그는 손가락을 반 바퀴 돌렸다. “아으으으으...” 월록의 고개가 뒤로 넘어갔다. 안이 조여들었다가, 풀어졌다가, 다시 조여들었다. 얼마나 뒤를 오래 만져댄 건지, 아니면 이것도 섹스 마법중의 일부인지는 모르겠지만 월록의 안은 녹진녹진하게 풀려 있었고, 제 손가락에 찰싹 달라붙어왔다. 

“네 안 진짜 좋은데.”

이 정도는 괜찮겠지. 매그는 슬쩍 월록의 얼굴을 쳐다보았다. 두 팔 아래로 벌어진 입술이 살짝 우물거리다가 겨우 단어를 이뤘다. “...감사합니다...” 귀엽네. 매그는 하마터면 그 말을 입 밖으로 뱉을 뻔했다. 이런 힘과 근육을 지닌데다가, 마법까지 가지고 있는 월록이, 저보다 머리 한 개는 더 큰 월록이 아무것도 하지 못하고 제 밑에 깔려 있다. 제 성기로 쑤셔지기를 기다리면서. 제 정액이 후장 안으로 쏘아지기를 기다리면서. 그 사실은 짜릿할 정도로 즐겁고 희열이 넘치는 일이었다. 전사란 무엇을 정복하는 것을 좋아하기 마련이니까. 매그는 천천히 알렉의 안을 지분거렸다. 내벽을 문지르고 스팟을 건드리며, 그것만으로도 월록의 성기가 천천히 일어나는 장면을 감상했다. “아으응, 으읏... 아,” 월록은 분명히 신음을 참기 위해 애쓰고 있었다. 입술은 마구 깨물려 있었지만, 그러나 그 사이로도 신음은 자꾸 도망쳐 나오고 있었다. 목과 가슴 부위까지 새빨개졌기에 매그는 월록이 부끄러워 하고 있다는 사실을 어렵지 않게 눈치챌 수 있었다.

먼저 한 번 보내줄까. 핑거링을 하다가 매그는 알렉의 성기를 힐끗 바라보았다. 분홍빛의 성기는 자지라는 말이 더 잘 어울리는 대물이었다. 모양도 곧았고 어디 한 곳 휘어지지도 않았다. 핏줄도 튀어나오지 않았고 꼭 복숭아 향이 풍길 것만 같이 예쁜 성기였다. 그 끝에서는 투명한 프리컴이 계속해서 흐르고 있었다. 귀두는 번들거리고 있었지만 월록은 몸을 배배 꼬면서도 성기에 손을 대고 있지 않았다. 클레이브가 주의를 준 모양이었다. 아님 그냥 부끄럽거나. 매그는 여전히 얼굴을 가린 알렉의 양 팔을 바라보며 손 끝을 문질렀다. 그 순간 월록의 몸이 덜컥 흔들렸다. 헉 하는 숨소리와 고개가 뒤로 넘어갔다. 여기구나. 씨익 웃은 매그는 그 부분을 다시 한 번 문질렀다. 홱 하고 알렉의 고개가 오른쪽으로 꺾였다. 드디어 매그는 알렉의 얼굴을 제대로 볼 수 있었다.

눈물에 푹 젖어 내려감긴 눈. 속눈썹에는 거미줄에 걸린 이슬처럼 눈물 방울이 산산히 조각나 매달려있었고 눈물 줄기가 볼을 흠뻑 적시고 있었다. 그리고 꽉 깨물린 입술과 다물린 턱에 선 근육. 얼굴은 일그러져 있었으나 그가 낸 소리로, 매그는 지금 이 월록이 고통을 느끼고 있는 게 아니라는 것을 알 수 있었다. 진짜 예민하네. 매그는 혀를 내둘렀다.

“으응!!!”

괜찮아, 착하지, 가슴이 욱신거리며 조여드는 느낌을 누르며 매그는 쉴새없이 중얼거렸다. 월록은 제 말을 듣고 있는 것 같지도 않았고 대답도 하지 않았지만, 매그는 쉼없이 그를 토닥거렸다. 어쨌든 처음이니 잘 느꼈으면 했다. 그 동안에도 섀도우헌터의 세 손가락은 여전히 월록의 전립선을 꾹꾹 누르고 있었다. 아!!! 몸을 뒤틀던 월록은 결국 짧고 날카로운 비명을 지르며 몸을 굳혔다. 빳빳하게 굳어진 몸은 전사의 단단한 손가락을 세게 조여물었다. 오르락내리락하는 가슴 위로 후두두 정액이 떨어졌다. 갑작스런 정액 샤워를 맞은 월록의 유두 역시 뾰족하게 일어서 있었다. 밭은 숨을 내쉬는 월록을 매그는 가만히 들여다보았다. 조금 이상한 느낌이었다. 걔를 진짜 좋아하나보군. 내벽을 살짝 거칠게 긁으며 매그는 미간을 찌푸렸다. 방금 가서 예민해진 몸을 건드리는 섀도우헌터의 손길에 알렉은 앓으며 경련했다. 매그는 그 모습을 감상하며 만족스럽게 웃었다.

어차피 지금 널 갖는 건 나야. 

실컷 유린해주지. 잔뜩 쑤셔줄 테니까, 응? 뭐하면 그쪽한테 당하고 있는 거라고 생각하던가. 아니면, 이미 그러고 있나? 오물거리는 구멍에 귀두를 가져다대며 매그는 잠시 이 월록이 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 궁금해했다. 그러나 그 감각은 즉시 휘발되었다. “아...씨...발...” 월록의 안은 너무 좁았다. 비정상적일 정도였다. 분명 방금 전까지 손가락을 세 개나 물어 놓고서, 그런 적이 없다고 시치미를 뚝 떼고 있었다. 으응... 훌쩍거리는 소리가 위에서 들려왔지만 매그는 뭐라고 해 줄 수가 없었다. 생각이 불가능했다. 월록의 안은 절 쥐어짜고 있었다. 무슨 문어의 빨판이라도 되듯 절 흡착하며 달라붙고 있었다. 씨발 존나, 씨발 진짜, 매그는 욕을 하지 않기 위해 이를 악물었다. 진짜 처녀구나. 아니 씨발 무슨 안이, 뭐가 이렇게... 정신을 차리려는 순간 매그는 이미 사정하고 있었다. 귀두만 넣은 채로. 다 넣지도 못한채로 월록의 안에 절 비워내면서 매그는 처음으로 쾌락이 어떤 느낌인지를 깨달았다. 지금까지 자신이 알던 것은 그 절정 같은 것이 아니었다. 전부 다 가짜 감각이었다. 이게 진짜였고, 다른 것들은 모조에 불과했다. 

정신을 차리고 나서야 매그는 제 밑에 깔린 월록이 여전히 새액새액 숨을 몰아쉬고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 처음을 이렇게 해버리다니 와 나 씨발 진짜... 나가 죽자. 매그너스 베인 뒤져라. 3초 끝이라니 씨발 죽어야 돼. 야, 너 기억 마법 좀 하지? 나한테 써 줄래? 매그는 자책하며 월록의 옆구리와 허벅지를 쓰다듬었다. 근육이 있다고 해도 전사인 저보다는 적었고, 배는 은근히 말랑거렸다. 흡 하고 숨을 굳히는 소리에 매그는 고개를 들었고, 절 내려다보는 눈동자와 마주쳤다. 그 사이 조금 부은 눈은 빨갰다. “다 했어...?” 어느샌가 월록은 제게 반말을 쓰고 있었으나 매그는 그것을 알아차릴 정신이 없었다. 마주친 시선으로 다시 발기하고 있었기 때문이다. 매그는 씨익 웃으며 속삭였다. 

“아니, 아직.”

아, 진짜 좋잖아. 월록의 양 다리를 어깨에 걸고서 그 안으로 박아넣다가 매그는 머리를 뒤로 젖히고 신음했다. 모든 월록이 이런 것인지 아니면 혈통 문제인지는 알 수 없었지만 이 월록의 안은 진짜 끝내줬다. 앞으로는 얘한테만 몸로비 하라고 해야겠다. 입술을 한 번 핥은 매그는 몸을 숙여 알렉의 유두를 갉작거렸다. “예쁜아, 피어싱은 왜 한 거야?” 알렉은 끙끙거리며 고개를 내저었다. 매그는 피식 웃으며 박자를 조금 바꾸었다. 조금 더 느리게 허리를 돌리며 리드미컬하게 쳐올렸다. “예쁜아, 빨리 말해봐. 응?” 귀두 부분이 스팟을 누르자 월록은 할딱거리며 신음했다. “응, 으응...아,” 히끅거리는 신음을 들으며 매그는 피식 웃었다. 월록은 정신을 차리지 못하는 것처럼 보였다. 

너 이제 여자랑은 못 하겠네, 안됐다. 매그는 박아넣으며 속으로 중얼거렸다. 새침하게 절 조이던 구멍은 어느새 풀어져 벌렁거리고 있었다. 매그는 제 밑에서 바둥거리는 알렉을 가볍게 제압하며 손을 머리 위로 고정했다. “싫어, 이거, 놔 주...” 마법을 쓰지 못하고서 손을 비틀 때마다 알렉의 구멍은 꼬옥 오므라들었다. 씨발. 매그는 더욱 더 세게 박아넣었다. 씨발. 월록의 얼굴은 눈물로 범벅이었고, 입가에 흐르는 침으로도 모자라 콧물까지 흘리고 있었다. 뿌리 끝까지 박아넣으며 허리를 돌리면 으으응, 하고서 진저리를 치거나 흐앗, 하고는 눈을 부릅뜬다. 발발 떨리는 몸. 지금 이 몸의 주인은 자신이었다. 매그는 그 사실에 이루 말할 수 없는 쾌감을 느꼈다. 킥킥거린 매그는 장난스럽게 물었다.

“월록. 널 갖는 게 누구지?”

후배위로 바꿔서 나른하게 쳐올리니 기분은 이루 말할 수 없이 황홀했다. 매그는 엉망으로 흐트러진 알렉의 머리채를 한움큼 잡아 머리를 뒤로 젖히게 만들었다. 아흑, 히익, 알렉의 입에서 새는 신음성은 무시하고 귀를 아프게 씹었다. “널. 갖. 는. 게. 누. 구. 지?” 매그는 글자 하나를 발음할 때마다 빠르게 쳐올렸다. “으으으응ㅡ” 알렉의 몸이 발작하듯 경련했다. 고개를 휘젓는 월록의 머리채를 단단히 틀어쥐고 세게 당기며 섀도우헌터가 명령했다. “대답해, 월록. 지금 널 쑤셔주는 게 누군지, 대답해. 네 더럽고, 역겹고, 냄새나는 구멍에 박아주는 게 누구야?” 녹갈색 눈에서 또르르 눈물이 흘러내렸다. 또르르, 쉴새없이 흐르는 눈물을 바라보며 매그는 목을 울려 신음했다. 이 월록은 제게 가학성을 불러 일으키고 있었다. 지배욕과 정복욕같은 것들. 과연 악마의 씨앗은 죄로 가득했다. 눈물을 뚝뚝 떨구던 알렉이 사정없이 떨리는 목소리로 입을 열었다.

“네피림... 섀도우헌터...”

그래. 더듬더듬 뱉어진 말을 들으며 매그는 잔혹하게 웃었다. 그게 네 위치야, 월록. 주제를 알라고. 너는 말이야, 좋아하는 사람도 있다면서 말이지. 나한테 뒷구멍 쑤셔지면서 질질 싸고 있는 거야. 여자처럼. 그래도 좋지? 좋아서 못 견디겠지? 더 쑤셔줬으면 좋겠지? 처음인데 이렇게 좋아해서 어떡해. 이 더러운 창녀 같으니, 넌 좆집에 지나지 않아. 그것도 월록 좆집이지. 천사의 씨를 담을 수 있다니 영광인 줄 알라고, 월록. 사실 너희들은 우리가 오줌을 싸더라도 감사히 받아마셔야 하니까. 성수라고 생각하라고. 난 자비를 베풀어 주고 있는 거야. 그렇지 않으면 너희처럼 저주받은 존재들에게 누가 이런 은총을 베풀어주겠어?

제 말을 들으며 월록은 드디어 넋을 잃은 것처럼 보였다. 낑낑대다가 흑흑거리는 모습은 꼭 대형견을 연상시켰다. 매그는 만족스러운 기분이 되어 월록을 베개 삼아 잠을 청했지만, 눈을 떴을 때 월록은 사라져 있었다. 책상 위에 올려두었던 클레이브 1급 기밀 문서들과 함께. 이 씨발년이. 사실을 알게 된 매그는 이를 갈았다. 잡히면 너는 곱게는 못 죽을 줄 알아라. 네 월록 마크는 파내서 박제할 거고, 네 더러운 몸뚱이는 판데모니움에서 영원히 썩게 만들어주지. 영생을 좆물이나 받으면서 살아보라고. 매그는 뉴욕 섀도우헌터 전체에게 명령을 내렸다. 한쪽 눈이 파랗고 다른 쪽 눈에는 갈색이 섞인 금발머리 뱀파이어를 찾으라고 말이다.


	2. Chapter 2

“아야야...”

개같은 자식. 발정난 호로잡놈의 새끼. 살살 엉덩이를 문지르며 알렉은 훌쩍훌쩍 울었다. 품에는 클레이브 기밀 문서를 꼭 안은 채였다. 한 손을 들어 눈물을 슥 닦은 알렉은 제 엉덩이 주변에 대고 손을 살랑살랑 흔들었다. 파란 불길이 일며 쓰라린 고통이 조금 나아졌으나, 얼얼한 둔통과 허벅지 사이가 당기는 듯 아릿한 느낌은 여전히 남아 있었다. 로프트 가서 이지가 만들어준 힐링포션 마셔야지. 17병 마셔야지. 아니다. 알렉은 낑낑거리며 포탈을 열려다가 고개를 갸웃했다. 제이스에게 먼저 주고 갈까? 제이스가 이 문서가 꼭 필요하댔으니 조금이라도 빨리 주는 게 나을 것 같았다. 배시시 웃은 알렉은 제이스의 집으로 포탈을 열었다.

“시카야!! 제시카!!”

“그렇게 부르지 말랬지.”

왜? 제시카 귀엽잖아. 제이스 너랑 딱인데. 사실 내가 성도 만들었어, 호크블루라고. 너가 나랑 사귀는 건 말하기 싫다며. 그래서 이지한테는 제시카랑 사귄다고 했어. 알렉은 속으로만 꿍얼거렸다. 제이스의 표정이 썩 좋지 않았기 때문이었다. 피 냄새. 제이스의 향기를 맡기 위해 코를 킁킁대다가 저도 모르게 얼굴을 찡그린 알렉은 입으로만 숨을 쉬며 제이스에게 문서를 내밀었다. “여기. 오빠가 가져왔어. 이거 맞아?” 문서를 받아든 제이스가 파라락 넘겨 안의 파일을 살펴볼 때에도 알렉은 제이스의 얼굴만을 바라보고 있었다. 

예쁘네. 월록의 입꼬리에는 작은 미소가 걸렸다. 태양의 빛을 담은 금발과 하늘을 담은 눈. 이돔에 있을 때부터 수정구를 들여다보며 이 아이가 자라나는 것을 보아왔다. “렉시!” 루시퍼는 알렉을 말렸으나, 알렉은 제 아버지의 말을 듣지 않았다. “아빠! 얘는 내 소울메이트라니까. 보면 알 수 있다고!” 발을 잡고 매달리는 루시퍼를 떨쳐놓고서 알렉은 섀도우월드로 올라왔고, 죽어가는 제이스를 품에 안았다. “세상에, 괜찮아? 어떡하지,” 칼에 복부를 찔린 제이스의 상처는 이미 너무도 깊었고, 알렉은 잠시 미친듯이 숨을 몰아쉬다가 조금 떨어져 저희들을 바라보고 있는 뱀파이어 하나에게 시선을 주었다. 뭘 보는 거야? 씨발 구경났어? 알렉은 꽥 소리치려다가 마음을 바꿨고, 뱀파이어에게 손짓했다. 

“있잖아. 거기 너. 나 좀 도와줘.” 

뱀파이어는 매우 빠른 속도로 알렉의 앞에 나타났다. 1초 전까지 길 건너편에 서 있던 그는 한 번 눈을 깜빡이자 제 얼굴에서 10센티미터 떨어진 곳에서 자신을 쳐다보고 있었다. 뭐야. 알렉은 움찔 놀라 몸을 뒤로 물렸다. “뭐가 필요한건데, 월록?” 뱀파이어의 온 몸에서는 비릿한 피의 향기가 풍겼다. 알렉은 천천히 숨을 내쉬며 말했다. “이 먼데인을 뱀파이어로 좀 만들어줘.” 제 쌍둥이 여동생이 지상으로 올라와 포션마스터로 활동하고 있다는 것을 이미 알고 있었지만, 생각할 겨를이 없었다. 가기 전에 제이스가 죽을지도 몰랐다. 그리고 어쩌면 이것은 기회였다. 그 동안 제이스의 눈은 이미 초점을 잃고 있었다. 제발. 알렉은 먼데인의 몸을 잡고 끙끙거리며 신음했다. 제발. “그럼 넌 나한테 뭘 줄 수 있는데?” 뱀파이어의 말이 뱉어지자 알렉은 생각도 하지 않고 대답했다. “뭐든 괜찮아.”

“뭐든?” “그래, 뭐든.”

그리고 바로 그 날이 알렉이 처녀를 잃었던 날이었다. 뱀파이어 섹스에 대해서는 들어본 적도 없었고, 알렉은 멍하니 그가 하는 양을 두고 보았을 뿐이었다. “정말 제이스는 괜찮아지는거지?” 하고 물으면서. 피를 빨리는 순간 머리는 혼탁해졌고 일들은 드문드문 끊겨 기억날 뿐이었다. “이상해애, 이런 거, 앗, 나는,” 알렉은 끙끙거리며 뱀파이어의 팔을 잡아채다가, 돌려 눕혀져 엉덩이만 들고 성기를 받아내기도 했다. “으응,” 정신을 차렸을 때 자신은 뱀파이어를 눕히고 그 위에 올라타 허리를 돌리고 있었다. 그것도 아주 야하게. 배꼽까지 올라붙어 빳빳하게 선 제 성기는 뱀파이어의 올리브색 피부 위로 프리컴을 미친 듯이 흘리고 있었다. 옛 기억을 떠올리는 알렉의 뺨이 조금 붉어졌다.

제이스가 깨어났을 때. 어쩌면 그 짧은 며칠간이 제이스와 저에게 허락된 행복한 시간이었는지도 모른다. 처음에 제이스는 자신이 뱀파이어가 되었다는 것에 대해서 좋아했으나, 그것은 아주 잠깐이었다. 본래의 모습으로는 돌아갈수도 없는 데다가, 허락이 없으면 가족이 함께하는 집 문 안으로 발을 들이지도 못한다는 것은 제이스에게 받아들이기 힘든 사실이었다. 알렉은 어떻게든 만회하기 위해 애를 썼지만, 쉬운 일은 아니었다.

“그래도 나 오늘은 잘 했지?” 

칭찬해줘! 반짝이며 눈빛 빔을 쏘는 알렉이었으나 제이스는 서류를 보느라 매우 바쁜 것처럼 보였다. “응, 잘 했네.” 제 등을 안고서 목에 쪽쪽대기 바쁜 알렉에게 건성으로 대답하며 제이스는 서류를 살펴보았다. 어떻게 해야 섀도우헌터들의 정보를 얻을 수 있을지 고민하고 있었는데 어쩌면 클레이브에게서 제게 그런 말도 안 되는 명령을 내린 것은 꽤나 기회였다. 자신 대신 당연히 알렉이 한다고 나설 것을 알고 있었기에 겁나지조차 않았다. 그저 자신은 알렉에게 ‘클레이브 문서가 필요하다’ 는 언질만 흘리면 되었다. 그럼 언제나처럼 알렉은 이렇게 절 위해 행동할 것이라는 사실을, 제이스는 알고 있었다.

***

키스도 안 해주고. 마음 속으로 제이스에게 툴툴대던 알렉은 다른 쪽으로 슬쩍 돌아누웠다. 그러고보니 뭣때문에 그 서류가 필요한 건지도 안 물어봤네. 왜 필요한거지? 알렉은 고개를 갸웃거렸다. 제이스가 써클에 속해 있으며, 섀도우월드의 판도를 뒤바꿀 수 있는 계획에 가담하고 있다는 것을 알렉은 몰랐다. 다만 알렉은 제이스가 자신을 필요로 하고 있다는 것에, 또 좋아하는 사람에게 도움을 주고 있다는 것에 대해 기뻐했을 뿐이다. 이럴 줄 알았으면 그 서류가 뭔지 한 번 열어 보기라도 할걸. 알렉은 꿍얼거리면서 잠으로 빠져들었다.

어라? 꿈동산에 도착한 알렉은 눈썹을 일그러트렸다. 제가 맨날 앉아 그네를 타는 곳에 누가 먼저 와서 앉아있었다. 누구지? 갸웃거리며 고개를 살피던 알렉은 이 남자가 저를 못 괴롭혀서 안달이 났던 바로 그 섀도우헌터 수장님이라는 것을 깨닫고 인상을 찌푸렸다. 그리고 발을 들어 섀도우헌터의 등을 확 걷어찼다. “나쁜 자식!” 알렉은 그네에 앉으며 팩 내뱉었다. “뭐야?” 놀라운 반사신경으로 휘릭 돌아 땅에 내려앉은 섀도우헌터를 보자 기분은 더 나빠졌기에, 알렉은 절 노려보는 남자를 무시하고서 그네를 타기 시작했다. 끼익, 끼익. 알렉은 말없이 그네를 타다가 멈췄다. 왜인지 남자가 계속 자신을 쳐다보고 있기 때문이었다. “뭘 봐!!” 알렉은 섀도우헌터의 얼굴을 보지도 않고 톡 쏘았다. 보지 않아도 시선이 느껴졌다. 

“또 뭐! 네가 앉은 그네에 앉았다고 신의 은총이니 어쩌니 소리 해 댈거야? 나도 우리 시카 아니었으면 가만 안 있었어!! 네가 어디에 서류 둔 지 몰라서 찾느라고 가만히 있었지! 우리 아빠가 누군지 알아? 루시퍼라고!!”

알렉은 쉴새없이 종알거렸다. 말하다보니 아빠가 조금 보고 싶은 것 같기도 했다. 제이스와 함께 있는 것이 결코 싫은 것은 아니었지만 가끔씩 아빠가 보고 싶어질 때가 있었다. 그야 이돔에 있을 때 자신은 요즘 이러는 것처럼 열심히 살지 않아도 됐기 때문이었다. 그냥 루시퍼가 해 주는 밥을 먹고 집에서 빈둥대다가, 천국도서관에서 빌려다 준 책도 읽고 데몬이랑 놀기만 하면 됐었다. 다 나보고 왕자님이라고 해 줬는데. 알렉은 훌쩍거렸다. 섀도우헌터들은 바보들이었다. 왜 자신보고 악마의 씨앗이라고 하는 것인지, 이해할 수 없었다. 하지만 지상에서 제이스와 함께 있으려면 그런 것도 그냥 견뎌야 했기에 알렉은 성질을 죽이고 참고 있었다. 아빠에게 궁시렁거리며 도움을 요청했다가는 이돔 대저택에 한동안 감금 아닌 감금을 당할지도 몰랐다.

“다 됐으니까... 야, 너 서류 대체 뭐 하려고 가져갔어?” 

부드러운 목소리를 내는 매그를, 고개를 든 알렉은 빤히 바라보았다. 역시 흔들거리며 그네를 타면서 말이다. “이제 나한테 없어. 우리 시카 줬지. 시카가 필요하다고 했거든.” 그래서 갖다 줬더니 나랑도 안 놀아주고. 그래서 조금 서운해. 알렉은 입을 삐죽거렸다. 제이스 생각을 하자 몸에서 조금 기운이 빠졌지만, 애써 그 생각을 떠올리지 않으려 하며 알렉은 더 열심히 그네를 흔들었다. 

“걔가 그렇게 좋나보지? 그 흡혈귀가?” 

오묘한 목소리로 매그가 물었다. 알렉은 다시 고개를 번쩍 쳐들고서 꽥 소리를 질렀다. “흡혈귀 아니야!!!” 우리 시카보고 흡혈귀라고 하지 마. 천사향첨가 주제에. 알렉은 씩씩거리다가 발을 버둥버둥 굴렀다. 제이스의 아름다움을 모르는 당신이 불쌍해요. 아니 안 불쌍해. 왜냐? 나만 알면 되니까. 나만 알아야 하니까! 알렉은 툴툴거리며 발을 쾅쾅 굴렀고, 불평을 내뱉다가 헉 하고 눈을 떴다. 온몸이 땀으로 젖어 있었다. 으으, 찝찝해. 알렉은 옷을 뽀송하게 만들기 위해 손을 튕기려 했지만 몸을 일으킬 수가 없었다. 뭐지? 가위인가? 홱 얼굴을 돌린 알렉은 그 자리에서 얼어붙었다. 협탁 옆에 놓인 암체어에는 어제의 그 섀혐이 앉아있었다.

“잘 잤어, 월록?”

매그는 사근사근한 목소리로 속삭이고는 사르르 웃었다.

***

으으으, 알렉은 눈을 뒤집고서는 떨었다. 이런 것은 너무 오랜만이라 정신을 차릴 수가 없었다. 애초에 도구를 이용해서 자신을 괴롭히는 사람들은 많지 않았기에 알렉은 장난감에 대한 면역은 전혀 없었다. 알렉의 허벅지에 채워진 밴드에는 두 개의 전선이 붙어 고정되어 있었다. 까만색과 빨간색의 전선은 알렉의 구멍 안으로 이어져 있었고, 위잉거리는 소리는 끝없이 이어지고 있었다. 알렉의 몸은 달달달 경련했다가 파득 뛰었다가를 반복했다. 발기한 성기는 미친듯이 프리컴을 흘리고 있었지만 만질 수는 없었다. 알렉은 눈을 올려 침대에 묶인 제 손을 바라보았다가, 다시 시선을 내려 제 묶인 다리를 쳐다보았다. 끈으로 고정된 다리는 양쪽으로 벌려져 개구리처럼 묶여 있었고, 허벅지 안쪽 근육은 심각하게 당기고 있었다. 수치심으로 인해 알렉의 눈에서 눈물이 쉴새없이 흘러내렸다. 종아리는 쥐가 나는 것처럼 간헐적으로 저릿거렸다. “으응, 으...” 알렉은 고개를 도리도리 내저으며 떨었다. 만면에 미소를 띄운 매그가 제 유두를 잡고 살살 돌리기 시작했기 때문이었다. 

으으. 그 즉시 알렉의 온몸에 소름이 쫙 돋았다. 너무 느껴서였다. 싫어도 몸이 반응한다는 것은 너무나도 치욕스러운 일이었다. 눈을 꼭 내리감은 알렉은 제이스의 이름만을 속으로 외쳤다. 제이스, 제이스다. 이건 제이스야. 제이스가 만져주고 있... 다음 순간 눈 앞에 번쩍 하고 불이 튀었다. “그래, 네 금발 생각을 하나보지.” 뺨이 얼얼했다. 알렉은 절 내려다보는 섀도우헌터를 말없이 바라보았다. 사실 말을 할 수는 없었다. 입 안에 무언가 모를 것이 넣어져 말을 하지 못하게 하고 있었으니까. 미안해. 그런데 어떡해. 제이스가 필요하다잖아. 그거 그렇게 중요한 거야? 그냥 한 번만 봐주면 안돼? 알렉은 몽롱한 머리로 생각했다. 매그는 기가 막히다는 듯 코웃음을 쳤다. “마이아 덕분에 난 지금 네가 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 알 수 있어. 너한테 마법을 좀 써 달라고 부탁했거든.” 매그는 덜덜 경련하는 알렉의 허벅지를 나른하게 쓰다듬었다. 뭐? 알렉은 펄쩍 뛰면서 몸을 뒤틀었다. 알렉은 마력은 강했지만, 루시퍼가 워낙 오냐오냐 끼고 돌았기 때문에 마법을 잘 쓰지는 못했다. 나 놔줘. 알렉은 다시금 낑낑대며 몸을 비틀었다. 매그가 조용히 말했다. “싫어.” 왜? 나 잡았으면 서류도 다시 찾은 거 아니야? 그럼 아무 일도 없었던 거니까 원래대로 된 거잖아. 물론 제이스가 조금 아쉬워 하겠지만... 알렉은 몽롱한 머리로 생각했다. 매그는 피식 웃었다.

“생각해 봐. 널 왜 놔주겠어? 감히 겁도 없이 그런 짓거리를 저질렀는데 말이야. 네가 누구를 상대하는 건지 잊었나 본데 말이지, 월록...” 

매그는 손을 뻗어 에그의 진동을 최대로 올렸다. 알렉의 고개가 베개 뒤로 홱 넘어갔고, 몸이 미친 듯이 떨렸다. 전해지는 생각이 뚝 하고 끊겼으나 매그는 아랑곳하지 않고 말을 이었다. “난 다운월더들한테 본보기를 보여 줄 생각이야. 감히 수장 물건에 손을 댈 생각을 해? 그것도 나한테 실컷 박히면서 가고 난 다음에?” 귀엽다고 상냥하게 대해줬더니 주제를 모르고 기어오르는군. 매그는 이를 갈았다. “널 본보기로 삼아야겠어. 섀도우헌터한테 반기를 들면 어떻게 되는지, 너한테 직접 보여줘야겠어.” 매그는 에그의 진동을 다시 내리고서 알렉의 눈을 바라보았고, 킥 하고 비웃는 웃음 소리를 흘렸다. 이미 붉어진 알렉의 얼굴이 더 빨개지는 것을 바라보며, 매그는 침대에서 몸을 일으켰다. “일단 다섯 명부터 시작할까. 실컷 기뻐해도 좋아, 야한 멍멍아.” 문을 연 매그는 제 밑의 섀도우헌터들에게 들어오라며 고개를 까딱해보였다. 붉어졌던 알렉의 얼굴은 순식간에 새하얗게 질렸다.

한번만 봐줘, 앞으로 절대 안 그럴게! 제이스가 그거 꼭 필요하다고 해서 그랬어. 응? 한번만 봐주세요! 네? 매그는 제 머릿속으로 몰려오는 생각을 끊어냈다. 일단 애들 욕구나 좀 풀게 해 주고 그 다음에 월록마크 나오면 잘라야지. 매그는 거실의 소파에 길게 몸을 누이며 생각했다. 월록의 집에 있는 소파는 푹신했고 어울리지 않게 작은 쿠션 여러 개와 담요도 놓여 있었다. 제 밑에 깔린 크로셰를 만지던 매그가 중얼거렸다. 

“어울리지도 않게 말이야. 곰같이 덩치만 커서는...” 

매그는 인상을 찡그리며 크로셰에서 손을 뗐다. 이 월록은 씨발 병신인 모양이었다. 심지어 자신조차도 카밀에게 그렇게 뒷통수를 맞고 나서는 학을 뗐건만, 좋아하는 사람이 그렇게 해 달라고 했다고 순순히 몸로비를 하러 와? 정신 나간 거 아니냐고. 방에서 울리는 낑낑대는 신음과 흐느낌을 무시하며 매그는 눈을 감았다. 어쨌든 저 월록에게는 정신교육이 필요했다. 어쩌면 나중에는 제게 감사하게 될지도 모른다. 아니, 아마 그럴 것이다.


	3. Chapter 3

팔짱을 낀 매그는 문가에 기대어서서 바둥거리는 알렉을 바라보았다. 알렉의 눈은 크게 뜨여 있었으나 절 보고 있지는 않았다. 성기에는 요도 플러그가 꽂혀 있었는데 반쯤 빠져나와 달랑거리고 있었다. 꾸욱, 손이 플러그를 천천히 당겼다가 다시 밀어넣기 시작하자 알렉은 앞으로 푹 고꾸라졌다가는 발작하는 것처럼 심하게 떨었다. 그러나 이미 알렉과 섹스를 해 본 매그는, 이게 고통 때문이 아니라 쾌락 때문임을 아주 잘 알고 있었다. 뭐 쟤는 예민하니까. 이건 벌 아니고 칭찬이지. 매그는 피어싱이 꽂힌 알렉의 유두를 한 번 바라보고는 발을 돌렸다. 자신은 강제로 하는 것에는 취미가 없었지만, 그런 페티쉬를 가진 섀헌들은 많으니 아마 월록은 오늘 밤 실컷 울어야 할 것이었다. 5명씩 조를 짜라고 했으니 뭐... 20명까지는 괜찮지 않을까. 현관문을 열며 매그는 씩 웃었다.

“우리 아들! 왔어? 뭐 먹을래?”

아스모데우스가 앞치마를 매고서 뛰쳐나왔다. “별로 생각 없어.” 매그는 고개를 젓고서 소파에 털썩 주저앉았다. 피곤했다. 그 월록 하나때문에 고생고생 생고생을 한 것도 그랬지만, 그것보다 더 자신을 신경쓰이게 하는 것은, ‘한 번만 용서해주면 안 돼?’ 절 애절하게 바라보는 월록의 녹갈색 눈이었다. 씨발. 매그는 머리를 털었다. 자신은 이 감정을 알았다. 이러한 감정이 어떠한 결과를 가져오는지도. ‘아니, 어...아니. 아닌데.’ 금발머리를 좋아하지 않는다며 말을 더듬던 월록의 당황한 표정과, ‘...꼭 말해야 합니까?’ 슬픈 듯 던져진 말과, ‘다 했어?’ 눈물로 엉망이 된 얼굴. 매그는 가슴을 꾹 눌렀다. 대체 그 월록이 무슨 생각을 하고 있는 것인지, 알 수가 없었다. 보답받지 못하는 일방향적인 사랑을 마음에 품는다는 것이 어떠한 것인지 매그는 이미 알고 있었다. 그런데 그걸 계속하다니. 매그는 입술을 짓씹었다. 심지어 월록은 그 뱀파이어를 탓하지도 않았다. 그냥 어린애처럼 뱉었을 뿐이다. 제이스가 갖고 싶어해서 그랬어. 용서해주면 안 돼? 하고. 

“매그야, 그래도 밥은 먹어야지.”

아스모데우스는 생각에 잠긴 제 아들을 바라보며 부산스럽게 식탁을 차렸다. 에이 아빠 진짜. 매그는 얼굴을 조금 찡그리다가 식탁으로 와서 앉았다. 제 아빠는 집요한 곳이 있었다. 뭐 그것 때문에 수장도 한 거겠지만. 감자 샐러드를 씹는 매그에게 아스모데우스가 조심스럽게 물었다. “무슨 일인데 표정이 그렇게 안 좋아? 어제 엄청 성질 내면서 나가더니.” 그렇게 궁금해? 샐러드를 삼키며 매그는 제 아빠를 쳐다보았다. 카밀 때문에 죽겠다고 한 바탕 소동을 치룬 이후로 아스모데우스는 가끔씩 제 생활을 궁금해하고는 했다. 아마 이번에도 연애 문제인 줄 아는 모양이었다. 매그는 피식 웃으며 답했다. “아니야, 그런 거.” 하지만 대답을 마치고 나서 갑작스레 무언가가 떠올랐기에 매그는 다시 입을 열었다. 

“아빠, 혹시 알렉산더 라이트우드라는 월록 알아?”

어쨌거나 아스모데우스는 전 수장이었고, 다리를 다치기 전에는 섀헌 최고의 전사였다. 어쩌면 그 겁없고 대책없는 월록에 대한 정보를 얻을 수 있을지도 모르겠다 싶어 질문한 매그였으나, 곧 그는 질문을 후회하게 되었다. 아스모데우스가 피식 웃으며 이렇게 말했기 때문이었다. “걔는 그냥 둬라. 아들이랑 구멍 동서 맺기는 싫으니까.” 뭐라고? 매그의 마음은 잠시 얼어붙었다. 이해가 가지 않아 얼굴을 구긴 섀도우헌터의 수장은 천천히 말을 이었다. “지금 그 말은 그러면...” 아빠도 걔랑 해 봤다고? 아니, 어떻게 그럴 수가 있어? 그게 말이 돼? 걔는 내가 처음이라고... 매그의 인상이 서서히 찌푸려졌다. ‘키스는 처음이야’ 씨발. 머리에서 목소리가 다시 울렸다. ‘키스는 처음이야’. 씨이발. 매그는 저도 모르게 얼굴을 팍 구겼다. 기분이 더러워서 견딜 수가 없었다.

“걔 아직도 그러고 다니던? 양쪽 눈 색 다른 애 계속 쫓아다니는 거 말이다.”

아스모데우스는 아무렇지도 않다는 듯 접시를 치우며 물었고, 매그의 심장은 달그락거리는 소리를 냈다. 왜인지 뜨거워지는 눈가를 천천히 누르며 매그는 느리게 물었다. “...아빠한테는 뭐 해달라고 했어?” 보아하니 분명 알렉은 제 아빠에게도 무언가 목적을 위해서 몸을 바쳤음이 분명했다. 속은 듯한 느낌에 화가 나는것은 별개로 그것이 궁금했다. 그 금발머리가 대체 뭐기에 이렇게까지 나오는 것인지 그것이 궁금했다. “글쎄.” 아스모데우스는 빙긋 웃었다. 이미 과거의 일이기는 하지만, 월록이 원하던 것이 그 흡혈귀를 데이라이터로 바꿀 포션에 들어갈 섀도우헌터의 피였다는 것을 알면 현 수장님은 뭐라고 할 것인지. 접시를 식기세척기에 넣으며 아스모데우스는 힐끗 제 아들을 바라보았다. 매그는 여전히 절 빤히 응시하고 있었다. 

“뭔데. 나도 말해달라고. 내가 지금 수장이잖아. 빨리 말해줘.”

툴툴거리며 떼를 쓰는 제 아들을 이길 수 없었던 아스모데우스는 결국 입을 열어 사실을 털어놓았다. 전말을 듣고 난 매그의 얼굴은 찡그려져 쉽게 펴지지 않았다. “그렇단 말이지.” 매그는 혼잣말로 조용히 중얼거렸다. 

***

알렉의 집으로 향한 매그는 문을 열고서 뚜벅뚜벅 걸어 안으로 들어갔다. 워커를 신은 채였다. 언더힐이 방어 마법을 해제해 준 덕분에 모든 것은 수월했다. 알렉의 방 쪽은 생각보다 조용했고, 매그는 이상한 느낌을 느끼며 방 문고리를 조용히 돌려 열었다. 자신이 선 자리에서 보이는 것은 날개뼈가 유난히 도드라진 알렉의 등과, 동그랗고 탄탄한 알렉의 엉덩이 뿐이었다. 빠끔거리며 열렸다가 정액을 뱉어내는 알렉의 구멍을 바라보며 매그는 천천히 다가갔다. 구멍 주변으로 말라붙은 정액의 흔적이 있었지만, 월록은 계속해서 씨앗을 흘려대고 있었다. 야하네. 매그는 침을 한 번 삼키며 알렉을 흘끗 바라보았다. 어두운 갈색의 머리는 베개 위에 놓여 있었지만 창을 향하고 있었기에, 얼굴은 볼 수 없었다. 

쌕쌕거리며 밭은 숨이 내뱉어지고 있었다. 침대 근처로 다가간 매그는 엉망으로 흐트러진 머리 위에 무심코 손을 올렸다가, 화다닥 떼어냈다. 손 안에서 느껴지는 머리는 복슬거렸고, 두피는 열이 올라 뜨끈했다. 아픈가? 매그는 손을 뒤집어 손등을 알렉의 뺨에 댔다. 손등에서 느껴지는 알렉의 피부는 타오르고 있었다. “...이스... 시원해...” 작은 소리로 중얼거려진 말을 들으며 매그는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 제이스는 무슨 제이스. 차갑게 느껴지는 피부 때문에 절 흡혈귀라고 생각한 모양이었다. 매그는 즉시 손을 떼내려고 했지만, 그럴 수 없었다. “더... 만져줘... 좋아...” 천천히 올라온 알렉의 손이 제 손 위를 덮었기 때문이었다. 월록은 분명히 섀도우헌터들보다 온도가 낮건만, 자신의 손 위로 올라온 손 역시도 지나칠 정도로 뜨거웠다. “좋아해...” 알렉은 열에 들떠 중얼거렸다. 매그는 이를 악물었다.

“야.”

손을 빼냈지만, 여전히 온기는 남아 화끈거렸다. 손등에서부터 손바닥에서부터 열기가 번져 올라와 자신을 화염으로 집어삼키는 것을 무시하려 애쓰면서, 매그는 입을 열었다. “야. 병신. 일어나.” 가슴 안에서 무언가가, 큰 덩어리 같은 것이 걸려 내려가지 않고 있었다. 씨발, 진짜 왜 이래. 매그는 가슴을 꾹 누르며 더 큰 소리로 말했다. “야! 병신!!” 그렇다. 이 월록은 씨발, 병신새끼였다. 병신일 뿐이었다. 그렇게 당한게 왜 그런 것인데, 그럼에도 불구하고 여전히 그 흡혈귀에 대한 꿈을 꾸고 있었다. 눈물이 말라붙은 얼굴은 미소짓고 있을 것이 분명했기에 매그는 그 얼굴을 돌려 보려 하지 않았다. 알렉은 끙끙거리는 신음 소리를 냈으나 몸을 돌리지는 못했다. 손 하나는 여전히 제가 손을 빼낸 모양 그대로, 뺨 위에 올라가 있었다. 손을 가져다 댄 것은 마지막 남은 힘인 모양이었다.

가슴 속에서 치밀어오르는 이상한 힘에 휩쓸려 매그는 침대 위로 올라갔고, 월록의 등 뒤에 붙어 갈비뼈가 도드라진 허리 위로 팔을 감았다. 따끈따끈, 아니 뜨끈뜨끈한 몸에서 전해지는 열기는 비정상적이었다. 이것은 사랑의 온도다. 그 사실을 직감한 매그는 입술을 안으로 말았고, 마른침을 삼켰다. 그렇다, 이것은 사랑의 온도였다. 제 육신을 불태우는 사랑의 열기에 휩싸여, 월록은 속수무책으로 당하고 있었다. 그에게는 스스로 사랑에서 빠져나올 의지도 없을 뿐더러, 그럴만한 힘도 없어 보였다. “으응...” 제게 나체를 기대며 풀어지는 월록의 몸을 느끼며, 매그는 입술을 씹었다. 맞닿은 몸에서 불길이 일고 있었다. 그 불길은 분명 알렉에게서 시작한 것이건만, 어째서인지 매그는 제 심장 안까지 뜨거워져 오는 것을 느꼈다. 그것은 홧홧한 감정이었고, 아릿한 감각이었다. 욱신거리면서 저릿저릿하고, 칼날처럼 예리하면서도 솜사탕처럼 부드러운 그것은. 이상한 연민이었고, 동정이었다.

깜박 잠이 든 매그는 뜨거운 손이 제 팔을 밀어내는 감각에 일어났다. 어쭈. 요거 봐라. 매그는 피식 웃었다. 아마 제 팔에 새겨진 스테미너 룬을 보고서, 제가 그 흡혈귀가 아닌 것을 깨달은 모양이었다. 품 안의 몸이 긴장한 상태로 굳어 있는 것을 느끼며, 매그는 속살거렸다. 

“내 개가 될래? 그럼 네 월록마크는 안 자를게.”

진심이었다. 왜인지 모르겠지만, 알렉에게 자비를 베풀어 주고 싶었다. 평소 같았더라면 이미 이드리스 감옥에 수감해야 할 일이건만, 그저 돌림빵만 시킨 것도 이미 착하게 군 것인데도 불구하고, 이 월록에게는 좀 더 상냥하게 대해 주고 싶었다. “너처럼 충성스러운 멍멍이는 처음이야. 그래서, 네가 갖고 싶어. 네 구멍 꽤 나쁘지 않았고...” 매그는 왼손을 들어 알렉의 구멍 위를 문질렀다. 손이 닿자마자 덜컥 하고 알렉의 몸이 세게 흔들렸지만, 매그는 크게 신경쓰지 않았다. 대신 알렉의 목 뒤로 제 입술을 미끄러트렸을 뿐이다. “내 좆만 무는거야. 내 정액만 받는거고. 펫월록이 되는거지. 내가 실컷 귀여워해 줄게.” 널 평생 바라봐 주지 않을 그 흡혈귀 대신에. 매그는 그 말을 입 안으로 삼켰다. 왠지 그 말을 꺼내는 것은 자존심이 상하는 일처럼 느껴졌다. 난 씨발 남이 먹다 버린 거 절대 안 먹는데, 너는 좀 특이하니까 봐 주는 줄 알아라. 매그는 마음 속으로 중얼거리며 알렉의 목을 콰득 깨물었다. “아!!” 씨발. 날카로운 비명이 들렸기에 매그는 입질을 멈추고 입술로 살살 제가 깨문 곳을 쓸었다. “아팠어?” 월록에게는 대답이 없었다. 눈을 길게 감았다 뜬 섀도우헌터는 다시 물었다. “아팠어?”

여전히 대답은 없었다. 몸은 잔뜩 굳은 채로 떨리고 있는데도, 월록은 대답하지 않았다.

씨발. 매그는 짜증과 분노가 제 안에서 치솟아오르는 것을 느꼈다. 이 제가, 이드리스 뭍 여성들과 남성들이 좋아 죽는 제가 키워주겠다는데 감사하다고 달라붙어 오지는 못할망정 품 안의 몸은 노골적으로 거부 의사를 표현하고 있었다. 좆같네 진짜, 별 것도 아닌 게. 걸레같은 게. 마음 속으로 욕을 중얼거리며 매그는 상냥한 목소리를 냈다. “뭐, 내 부하들이 싸 준 걸로는 부족했어? 판데모니엄에 팔아줘? 거기서 평생 좆물만 위아래로 받아내면서 살고 싶어?” 그건 싫겠지. 내가 너 생각해서 우리 애들도 딱 다섯명만 박게 하는 데에서 끊었으니까, 좋다고 해라, 빨리. 매그는 손을 올려 피어싱이 달린 알렉의 유두를 만지작거렸다. 계속 괴롭혀진 알렉의 유두는 통통하게 부풀어 서 있었다.

“예쁜아, 대답.”

“...저리 가.”

이 씨발년이. 매그는 이를 깨물며 눈을 감았다 떴다. 오냐, 해보자 이거지? 매그는 손을 내려 제 버클을 풀었다. 달칵거리는 소리가 뒤에서 들리자 월록의 몸이 크게 떨렸다. “힘 풀어.” 이미 알렉에게 마법을 쓸 힘 따위는, 풀 힘 따위는 남아있지 않다는 것을 알면서도 매그는 으르렁거렸다. 잔인하고 흉포한 남자의 귀두가 제 입구에서 문질러지는 것을 느끼며 알렉은 몸을 떨었고, 울며 소리쳤다. “제이스, 제이스, 나 좀 살려줘, 나 아파...” 하지만 그 이름은 매그를 더 자극했을 뿐이었다. “예쁜아, 그 흡혈귀는, 으음, 너한테, 하아, 오지 않아.” 녹진하게 풀려 절 조르는 안으로 허릿짓하며 매그는 신음을 섞어 말했다. 월록의 안은 미칠 듯이 좋았다. 타고났네. 매그는 더욱 세게 허리를 털었다.

“제이스, 제이스... 시카 보고 싶어... 살려줘...”

“말했지만, 안 온다고... 흐으, 널 지금 박는건, 아, 나니까. 응.. 진짜 조이네,”

예쁜이 너 너무 기분 좋다. 매그는 바둥거리는 몸을 안고서 세게 찔러올리기 시작했다. 강제로 하는 취미는 없었다. 지금까지 단 한 번도, 심지어 강간플도 해 본 적은 없었다. 자신은 살랑살랑하고 달라붙는 애교많은 타입을 좋아했고, 무뚝뚝한 목석이나 억지로 하는 것은 딱 질색이었다. “어차피 너 걸레잖아...” 질색이었는데. “걔 좋아한다면서, 몸은 솔직하잖아.” 울고 떠는 이 월록이 귀엽고, 우스워서. 그럼에도 반응해서 일어서는 성기가, 사랑스러워서. “솔직히 말해봐... 쑤셔지는 거, 좋아하잖아. 내가 쑤셔줄 때마다, 느끼잖아. 안이 이렇게 꽉꽉 조여드는데,” 알렉은 흑흑거리며 흐느끼고 몸을 비틀었다. 씨발. 눈썹을 구긴 매그는 알렉을 뒤집어 엎었고, 침대 위에 놓여있던 끈을 집어들어 손을 뒤로 묶은 채 후배위로 들어갔다.

“좋다고 말해. 주인님 자지가 좋아서 견딜 수가 없다고 말해. 난 더러운 월록 창녀입니다, 암캐만도 못한 제 안에 잔뜩 싸주세요, 하고 말해봐.”

끅끅대던 알렉은 울면서도 고개를 세차게 흔들었고, 매그는 그 머리채를 세게 고정해 거부의사를 표현하지 못하게 했다. 알렉의 내벽이 바이스처럼 꾹 조여들면서 저를 옥죄는 것을 느끼며 매그는 헐떡거렸고, 알렉의 성기를 잡고서 귀두 부분을 문질렀다. “같이 가자.” 시러, 시러엇, 알렉의 입에서 칭얼거림이 터져나오자 매그는 피식 웃었다. 앙탈부리는 것도 귀엽네. “아아아, 으응, 아!” 스팟에 대고 허리를 뭉근하게 굴리자 펑 하는 소리와 동시에 알렉이 줄줄 싸지르기 시작했다. 으음. 손바닥이 젖어드는 것을 느끼며 매그는 만족스레 신음했고, 이게 무슨 소리지? 싶어 눈을 떴다. 눈을 뜬 매그는 경탄했다.

“...천사시여.”

월록의 날개가 나와 있었다. 문서에는 그저 날개라고만 적혀 있었기에 그것이 이렇게 크고도 거대할 줄은 몰랐다. 게다가 깃털로 덮여 있을 줄이야. 천사도 아니면서. 악마 주제에. 매그는 떨리는 손을 들어 검은 깃털을 쓰다듬었다. 당연히 박쥐의 날개처럼 혈관이 비치는, 가죽만 남은 날개일 거라고 생각했는데 의외네. 씩 웃고서 매그는 입술을 핥았다. “예쁜아, 너 완전 느꼈구나? 내 엔젤릭 파워 맛이 그렇게 좋았나보지? 응?” 할딱거리면서 경련하는 알렉의 귀를 입술로 잘근거리며 매그는 킥킥댔다. “떡치면서 월록마크 보여주는 거, 그거 상대를 진심으로 사랑한다는 표시라며? 우리 예쁜이가 날 정말 열렬하게 사랑하나본데?”

“아니, 아니야, 아니, 응,”

“아니라는 거야, 맞다는 거야. 뭐 됐어. 넌 아랫입이 솔직하니까.”

매그는 한 손으로 날개를 잡아쥐고 한 손으로는 알렉의 머리를 누르며 허릿짓에 박차를 가했다. 찌르고 쑤시고 쳐올리고 털면서 돌렸다. 히잇, 흐앙, 막 가서 예민한 몸은 여자보다도 가늘고 높은 신음을 들려주었다. 매그는 낄낄거렸다. 역시 넌 그 흡혈귀한테 아까워. 이런 야해빠진 년 진가를 몰라보다니. 그 녀석도 바보지 뭐야. 활짝 펼쳐진 검은 날개 위로 쏟아진 흰 정액은 놀라운 색조 대비를 이뤘다. 씨이발. 매그는 길게 신음했다. 아름다운 혼돈이었다. 기절한 알렉의 얼굴 위에 대고서 매그는 오줌을 휘갈겼다. 각종 체액으로 젖은 알렉은 엉망진창으로 보였다. “정말 아름답군.” 매그는 다시 한 번 감탄했다.


	4. Chapter 4

힘들어. 알렉은 눈을 간신히 뜬 채로 색색댔다. 힘들어서 생각을 제대로 할 수가 없었다. 걔랑 하다가 기절한 건 생각나는데. 알렉은 몸을 일으키려 했으나 실패했다. 섀도우헌터의 손이 제 가슴에 달린 유두 피어싱을 잡아 당기고 있기 때문이었다. “아...아야! 아파! 뭐하는거야!” 알렉은 신음을 내지르며 몸을 비틀었다. 예전에 제이스를 데이라이터로 만들기 위해 몸로비를 하고 다닐 때, 한 섀도우헌터가 억지로 달아 놓았던 피어싱이었다. 네피림만 다룰 수 있는 금속으로 제련한 것이라 알렉으로서는 뺄 수가 없었기에 그냥 달고 다녔던 것이었다. 초반에는 섀도우헌터들을 잡고서 이거 빼달라고 징징거렸으나 아무도 자신의 말을 들어주지 않았기에 알렉은 이제 영원히 이 피어싱을 달고 살아야하나보다 하고 포기하고 있었었다. 매그는 천천히 피어싱 볼을 돌려 화살 모양의 바를 빼냈다.

“이거 빼 주려고.”

응? 알렉은 깨끗해진 제 가슴을 내려다보았다. 얘는 그래도 좀 착한 건가. 알렉은 말없이 침을 삼켰다. 갱뱅도 시키고 나한테 오줌도 싸고 나 엄청 괴롭힌 그런 앤데 내가 꼭 고맙다고 해야하나? 입을 삐죽이던 알렉은 자신이 훔쳤던 서류를 떠올리고는 마지못해 입을 열었다. “...고마워.” 사실 별로 안 고마운데, 그래도 난 이거 좀 싫었거든. 만약에 제이스랑 섹...섹... 그러니까 다음 단계를 밟게 되면 혹시 모르잖아. 우리 시카가 이런 거 싫어할 수도 있으니까. 인사를 하는 알렉이 천천히 발가락을 꼬물거리는 동안 매그는 픽 웃었다. 어이가 없기도 하고, 기가 막히기도 했다. “난 그거 빼고 반대쪽에 새 거 뚫어주고 싶어서 그런 건데.” 뭐? 알렉의 얼굴이 구겨졌다. “싫어! 하지마.” 알렉은 몸을 바둥거렸으나 제 뒤에서 절 껴안고 있는 섀도우헌터의 팔을 벗어날 수는 없었다. “가만히 있어라.” 매그가 낮은 목소리로 중얼거렸으나 알렉은 듣지 않고서 낑낑대며 매그의 손을 떼내려 애썼다.

“씨발, 가만히 있으라고 했지. 두 번 말하게 하지마.”

매그의 목소리가 무시무시하게 변했기에 알렉은 손을 내려트렸다. 섀도우헌터들이란! 무섭고 밉고 싫었다. 작은 한숨을 내쉰 알렉은 제 눈앞에 있는 베개에 제이스의 이름을 쓰기 시작했다. Jac 까지 썼을때 베개가 휙 빼내졌다. “하지마.” 알렉은 눈을 데구르르 굴렸다. 짜증이 치솟기 시작했다. 네가 뭔데 하지 말래? 내가 우리 시카 이름 좀 쓰겠다잖아! 입을 꾹 다문 알렉은 아랑곳하지 않고 시트 위에 꾹꾹 손을 누르기 시작했다. J를 쓰자마자 매그는 알렉의 손을 나꿔챘다. “난 씨발 두 번 말하는 것을 존나 싫어해. 그러니까, 하지마.” 알렉은 씨근거리며 손을 뿌리쳤다. 보아하니 이 섀도우헌터도 제이스를 좋아하는 모양이었다. 알렉은 꽥 소리쳤다.

“내가 먼저 좋아했어!!!”

“뭐??”

제이스 말이야, 내가 먼저 좋아했다고. 나 5년이나 됐어. 너는! 너는 나보다 적잖아! 우리 시카 칼로 찌른 알더트리인가 하는 나쁜 놈도 내가 죽였는데 넌 시카 위해서 한 것도 없잖아. 그러니까 양보해. 말을 마친 알렉은 발로 제 뒤에 붙은 매그를 밀어냈다. “참나.”매그는 기가 막히다는 듯 웃었다. 응? 그런데 얘 왜 안 가지. 여기 우리 집인데. 알렉은 눈을 꿈벅이다가 물었다. “맞다. 그런데 너 왜 여기 계속 있어?” 존댓말을 써야 했지만 그러기는 귀찮았다. 싫기도 했고. 어차피 자신이 한 번 잔 섀도우헌터들은 별로 그런 것에 신경을 안 쓰는 것처럼 보였고, 얘도 그래 보였다. 계속 반말 썼는데 뭐. 괜찮겠지. 알렉이 생각에 잠겨 있는 동안 나른한 손이 허리께부터 엉덩이를 천천히 쓸어내렸다. “나 이제 쉬고 싶은데... 너 언제 가?” 좀 가. 나 시카 보러 갈거야. 포션 먹고 몸 나아서 시카한테 칭찬해 달라고 할거야. 알렉이 몸을 일으키려 하자 강한 손이 그를 다시 내리눌렀다. “안 가.” 매그는 씹어뱉듯이 말했다. 

“너희 집 압수야. 네가 섀도우월드를 위협에 빠트릴 일을 저질렀는데, 써클을 도운 너를 가만히 내버려 둘 것 같아? 클레이브에서 그 흡혈귀를 성가시게 굴지 않는 걸 원한다면 가만히 있어. 집 밖으로 나가지도 말고. 나갔다는 봐, 난 두 번 말하는 거 싫어한다고 했다.”

에이 씨, 짜증나. 섀혐이 또 섀혐했네. 알렉은 입 안으로 꿍얼거렸다. 가끔 제가 제이스를 도우려다 사고를 칠 때마다 이런 일은 왕왕 있었다. 제 집에 납감을 당하는 일 말이다. 가택에 근신 처분이라니. 에휴. 알렉은 한숨을 쉬고서 부스스 몸을 일으켰다. “야, 어디 가! 내 말이 씨발 말같지 않아? 수장님이 말씀하시는데,”

“밥하러 간다, 왜!! 그리고 네가 섀도우헌터들 수장이지 하이월록이야? 왜 자꾸 수장 수장거려! 확 수장해버리기 전에 닥... 아니 조용히 해.”

중간에 매그의 눈이 위험하게 번뜩이는 것을 보고서 얼른 말을 끝맺은 알렉은 드로즈만 입은 채 주방으로 들어섰다. 한 손에는 이지가 준 포션에 빨대를 꽂아 들고 있었다. 맛있어, 사과맛!! 회복 포션을 쪽쪽 빨던 알렉은 주방 벽 문에 기대어 선 매그가 절 빤히 쳐다보자 얼른 말했다. “이건 월록 전용이야.” 사실 아니었지만 알게 뭐란 말인가. 저 자식이 이것까지 뺏어먹으려고 하면 어떡해. 알렉은 눈치를 보며 포션을 제 뒤로 숨겼다. 매그는 한 쪽 입꼬리만 들어올려 미소를 지었다. 왜 웃어. 기분 나쁘게. 투덜거리며 고개를 돌린 알렉은 팬에 계란을 두 개 깨 넣었다. “그것 가지고 배가 부르냐? 두 개 더 넣어.” 매그가 중얼거리자 알렉은 화색을 띄며 얼른 계란을 두 개 더 넣었다. 그렇지? 나도 그렇게 생각했어. 나 사실 계란 5개는 먹을 수 있거든. 베이컨과 소시지를 몽땅 털어넣으며 알렉은 흥얼흥얼 콧노래를 부르기 시작했다. 매그는 이맛살을 팍 찌푸렸다.

“뭐가 그렇게 기분 좋냐? 아주 신났네 진짜. 야, 넌 네 처지가 이해 안돼? 월록, 너는,”

“기분 좋으면 안돼? 그러는 너는 왜 이렇게 짜증이 났어? 누가 보면 벌받은 게 넌 줄 알겠다.”

주방 장갑을 낀 알렉은 제 아침을 프라이팬 채로 식탁으로 옮기며 재잘거렸다. 제이스랑 같은 세상에 살고 있잖아! 이돔에 있을 땐 걔 보지도 못했는데. 어차피 너도 다른 섀혐들처럼 나 곧 놔줄거고 그럼 나는 우리 시카 보러가는 거지. 그 때까지 영양이나 많이 보충해놔야지. 포크를 들고 앉은 알렉은 얼른 베이컨을 찍어올렸으나 어느새 제 곁으로 걸어와 표정을 찌푸리는 매그 때문에 그럴 수가 없었다. “야, 이거 다 탔잖아. 이게 뭐야. 너 이런 거 먹다가 빨리 죽어. 그것도 모르냐?” 알렉은 제 포크를 다시 뺏으려 손을 내밀며 빼애액 소리를 질렀다. “월록은!! 불멸이야!!” 매그는 얼굴을 구겼고, 알렉이 낑낑대면서 절 쥐고 당기고 있음에도 불구하고 프라이팬을 개수대에 처박았다. 토라진 알렉을 내버려둔 매그는 주방에서 부스럭부스럭 뭔가를 만들기 시작했다.

“자. 먹어라.”

우와아아아. 알렉의 눈이 동그래졌다. 세상에, 너 요리 쫌 하는구나? 반짝이는 눈을 하고서 알렉은 매그를 향해 웃어보였다. 이 섀도우헌터 좀 착한 애일지도. 수란을 콕 찔러 노른자를 터트린 알렉은 소스에 빵을 찍어 먹으며 발을 동동 굴렀다. 맛있어! 맛있어! 꼭 아빠인 루시퍼가 부엌을 17개 태워먹고나서 해 준 브런치같은 맛이었다. 완전 좋네. 스위트콘과 방울토마토가 올라간 샐러드를 아삭아삭 씹는 알렉을, 매그는 턱을 괸 채로 가만히 바라보았다. 피식 웃은 매그가 물었다. “맛있냐?” 알렉은 웃으면서 고개를 끄덕이다가 생각해보니 자신이 감사 인사를 하지 않은 것을 깨닫고 얼른 입을 열었다. “응. 너 요리 잘 하는구나? 고마워.” 나도 요리 잘 하고 싶다. 그럼 시카한테 빵도 구워 주고... 쿠키도 만들어 주고... 아스파라거스를 베어물며 알렉은 행복하게 웃었다. 매그의 얼굴이 서서히 찌푸려졌다. 왜 그러지. 눈치를 보던 알렉은 제가 먹던 복숭아를 내밀었다. 

“너도 먹을래?”

사실 마지막 복숭아라 주기는 싫었지만, 저를 저렇게 활활 불타는 눈으로 바라보고 있다는 것은 복숭아를 대령하라는 무언의 협박이 분명했다. 매그는 천천히 입을 벌렸다. 알렉은 제 이빨 자국이 남은 복숭아 반 개가 섀도우헌터의 입 안으로 사라지는 것을 물끄러미 바라보았다. 복숭아를 씹는 동안에도 매그가 저를 계속 노려보고 있었기에 알렉은 머리를 긁적이며 괜스레 다른 곳을 쳐다보았다. 뭐가 또 맘에 안 든건지 모르겠네. 제이스는 다 좋다고 해 주는데. 아아, 시카 보고 싶다. 우리 시카 보고 싶다. 생각에 빠져 얼굴을 붉히는 알렉을, 매그는 여전히 얼굴을 찡그린 채로 바라보았다.

***

“나 밖에 못 나가잖아. 그럼 친구 오라고 해도 돼?”

알렉은 소파에 앉아 뭔가를 곰곰히 생각하고 있는 매그의 팔을 잡고 흔들었다. 된다고 해. 빨리. 나 놀고 싶으니까. 서서히 고개를 든 매그는 알렉을 물끄러미 쳐다보고는 느리게 말했다. “...안 돼.” 왜? 왜 안 되는데? 짜증이 난 알렉은 발을 쿵쿵 굴렀다. 라지랑 부루마블 하고 싶단 말이야! 매그는 입술을 삐죽이더니 말했다. “넌... 하여간 안 돼.” 알렉은 두 눈을 깜박였다. 나쁜 자식. 시무룩해진 알렉은 책상에 앉아 젠가를 하기 위해 주섬주섬 모양을 다듬었다. 거실에 있던 매그는 슬그머니 들어와 그런 알렉을 바라보았다. 입이 댓 발 튀어나와 있는 것이 꼭 어린애를 보는 기분이었다. 이상하네. 매그는 머리를 갸웃했다. 월록 기준에 스물 셋이라면 어린 것인지 아닌지 알 수가 없었다. 아니 어린 축이라고는 해도 다 자라야 하는 것은 맞잖아. 그런데 얘는 왜 이렇게 애 같지. 이런 덜떨어진 애가 나랑 동갑이라고? 젠가를 하나 꺼내고서 성공했다며 박수를 쨕쨕 치는 알렉을 보며 매그는 얼굴을 일그러트렸다.

바보새끼. 소파에 길게 드러누운 매그는 쿠션을 베고서 팔걸이에 다리를 올렸다. 클레이브는 무슨. 일은 제 선에서 처리해 넘긴 터였다. 써클에 가담했다는 것을 클레이브에서 알게 된다면 알렉은 근신 정도가 아니라 최소 추방이거나 아니면 사형이었다. 게다가 마법도 제대로 쓰지 못하는 어린 월록 따위가 어떻게 될 것인지 불을 보듯 뻔했다. 저렇게 병신이니까 그 흡혈귀한테 당하는 것도 모르고 살지. 매그는 얼굴을 와락 구기고서 일어났다. 그 흡혈귀는 딱히 잡아놓을 방도가 없어서 그냥 내버려두고 있었지만, 지금까지 알렉에게 찾아오거나 어떤 연락도 없는 것을 보면 관계가 일방향이라는 것은 누가 봐도 불을 보듯 뻔해 보였다. 손을 뻗은 매그는 콘솔 위에 올려진 액자를 집어들었다. 환한 표정을 한 알렉이 얼굴을 찡그린 흡혈귀의 옆에서 해맑게 웃고 있었다. 아, 씨발. 액자를 내려놓으며 매그는 눈을 감았다.

흐음. 나이트캡을 쓴 알렉이 잠이 든 사이에 이리저리 집안을 둘러보던 매그는 레이스 천 위에 올라간 상자를 하나 발견하고서 입을 삐죽였다. 좀 볼까. 좀 봐도 뭐, 본다고 닳는 것도 아니고. 상자를 연 매그는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 자개로 장식된 상자 안에는 색색깔의 편지 봉투가 가득 들어 있었다. 흥 하고 코웃음을 친 매그는 편지 하나를 집어들었다. 보지 않아도 수신인이 누구인지 알 것 같았다. 이 편지들은 다 한 사람에게, 한 사람이 하나의 목적을 가지고 써내려 간 편지였다. 차마 전해주지는 못했던. 봉투를 뒤집어 받는이를 확인한 매그는 제 추측이 옳았음을 깨닫게 되었다. ‘제이스, 안녕? 나 알렉이야. 오늘 날씨가 좋다. 사실 이렇게 편지를 쓴 건 말이지...’ 매그는 눈을 들어 편지를 쭉 훑어내려갔다. 시시콜콜한 하루 일과가 이어지더니 편지는 이렇게 끝이 났다. 

‘...그래서 토스트를 먹다가 네가 생각이 났어. 다음에 같이 우리 토스트 먹을래? 제이스 네가 설탕 뿌린 토스트를 좋아하는지 궁금해.’ 

뭐야. 매그는 다시 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 별 내용도 없는데 이걸 왜 못 주고 앉았지. 이번엔 하늘색 봉투에 든 편지를 꺼낸 매그는 또 편지를 읽기 시작했으나 거기에도 별 내용은 없었다. 뭐야 진짜. 편지를 수십 개 읽고 나서야 매그는 고개를 갸웃했다. 상자에 든 편지는 계속 줄어들지 않고 있었다. 이상하네. 매그는 상자를 뒤집어 든 후 바닥에 털기 시작했다. 편지가 산처럼 쌓이고 나서야 매그는 이 상자가 마법의 상자임을 깨달았고, 짜증을 내며 편지를 이리저리 구겨넣은 뒤 뚜껑을 닫았다. 상자의 손잡이는 하트 모양이었다. 씨발. 매그는 입술을 깨물었다. 왜 이렇게 기분이 더러운 것인지 알 수가 없었다. 바보같은 월록 하나가 흡혈귀 하나를 좋아한다는데 왜 기분이 나쁜 것은 저여야만 하는 것인지 이해가 가지 않았다. “아, 씨발. 존나 좆같네.” 욕을 뱉은 매그는 안방 문을 쾅 열었지만, 알렉은 깨어나지 않았다. “씨발 진짜...” 새근새근 코를 골고 있는 알렉을 바라보며 매그는 다시 한 번 욕을 내뱉었다. 잠옷을 입은 채 널부러진 알렉의 목 오른쪽에는 제가 씹어놓은 자국이 잔뜩 남아 있었다. 

눈을 내리깔고서 헛웃음을 친 매그는 잠옷을 끌어내려 드러난 알렉의 배를 덮어주었다. 가만히 침대 옆에 선 매그는 오래도록, 수면등이 비추는 알렉의 얼굴만을 바라보았다. 알렉은 아주 평온하게 잠들어있었다. 마치 아기 천사처럼. “하...” 매그는 고개를 내저었다. 체액에 젖은 알렉을 보았을때도 아름답다고 생각했지만 지금의 이 알렉보다 아름다울 수는 없었다. 그리고, 세상의 그 무엇으로도 알렉을 더럽힐 수는 없을 것이다. 저는 알렉에게 상처를 줄 수 없을 것이다. 제이스를 상처주지 않고서는. 매그는 이를 악물었다. 그 사실을 인정하려니 비참함마저 느껴졌다.


	5. Chapter 5

“나 벌받아서 집에 갇혀있어야 되잖아. 이렇게 막 나와도 돼? 만약에 클레이브가 뭐라고 하면...”

“나랑 같이 있잖아.”

아. 그렇지. 알렉은 눈을 깜박였다. 하지만 여전히 알렉은 이해가 가지 않았다. 자신에게 뭘 믿고 잠복근무를 시키냐는 말이다. 그것도 먼데인들 사이에서. 수장이랑 같이 있으니까 괜찮다 이건가? 알렉은 고개를 갸웃거리며 솜사탕을 뜯어먹었다. 그래도 덕분에 영화도 보고, 놀이동산도 가고, 토스트도 먹었어! 알렉은 기쁨에 젖어 고개를 흔들거렸다. 곁에서 걷던 매그가 힐끗 알렉 쪽을 곁눈질했지만, 한창 신이 난 알렉의 눈에 그것이 들어올 리 없었다. 

“그런데 진짜 무슨 임무인지는 안 말해 줄거야? 나도 도운 거잖아. 나도 계속 같이 있었잖아.”

“...넌 안돼. 누구한테 불 줄 알고. 네가 지금까지 한 짓을 생각해. 야, 그리고 이거 기밀이니까 아무한테도 말하지 마. 알았냐? 말하면 너...”

안 말해. 팩 쏘아붙인 알렉은 짜증을 내며 솜사탕 막대기를 집어던졌다. 그러니까 요는 제가 또 기밀을 유출할까봐 말을 안해주겠다는 소리였다. 진짜 짜증나. 알렉은 발을 쾅쾅 굴렀다. 매그가 작은 한숨을 내쉬자 알렉의 기분은 더 가라앉았다. 잠시나마 데이트같고 좋았는데. 제이스랑 이런거 해보고 싶었단 말이야. 알렉은 속으로나마 투덜거렸다. 제이스와 있었으면 달랐으려나. 알렉은 제이스와 자신이 회전목마에 타고 있었다면 어땠을지, 상상해보려 애썼다. 입술을 삐죽이며 미간을 찌푸린 알렉을, 매그는 무표정으로 바라보았다. 

흠. 알렉은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 왜인지는 모르겠지만, 잘 상상이 되지 않았다. 왜 안되지. 지금까지는 잘 됐는데. 알렉은 입술을 깨물며 숨을 크게 들이쉬었으나, 그 때 매그가 발걸음을 멈추고 말했다. 무심한 목소리였다. “집에 가자. 임무 끝.” 응? 끝? 알렉은 지금껏 했던 생각을 잊어버리고서 눈을 도륵도륵 굴렸다. 잠시 그런 알렉을 빤히 쳐다보던 매그는 아무 말도 하지 않고서 팔을 당겼다. “가자고.” 목소리는 조금 차가워져 있었기에 알렉은 숨을 훅 뱉고서는 그 옆에서 조심조심 걸었다. 심기를 거스르고 싶지는 않았다. 이 섀도우헌터는 성격이 오락가락이었고, 맞춰주기가 너무 힘들었다. 시카 보고 싶다. 우리 시카 보고 싶다. 알렉은 마음 속으로 종알거렸다. 발걸음을 옮기며 매그는 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

***

“너 나한테 거짓말하고 문서 빼돌렸잖아. 그러니까 일주일에 두 번씩은 나랑 섹스해야돼. 알았어?”

설마 이 거짓말에 속을 정도로 바보는 아니겠지. 매그의 가슴이 두근거렸으나 알렉은 잠시 눈을 찌푸렸을 뿐, 알겠다며 고개를 끄덕였다. 얼굴은 맨 처음에 봤을 때처럼 하얗게 질려 있었다. 아, 씨발. 매그는 인상을 와락 구겼다. 이렇게 싫다는 티 좀 내지마. 하기 싫어지잖아. 매그는 입술을 깨물며 알렉을 노려보았다. 잠깐 눈썹을 찡그린 매그는 마음속으로 제 말을 번복했다. 아니, 그게 아니고 하고 싶은데, 네가 그런 표정 짓는 건 싫어. 씨발 난 네가 나 보면서 좀 웃었으면 좋겠어. 웃으면서 섹스하고 싶어. 네가 태워먹은 계란 얘기 하면서. 그냥 평범한 얘기 하면서. 오늘 뭐 했고, 데몬을 몇 마리 죽였고 이런 얘기 하면서. 알렉의 눈이 서서히 바닥으로 떨어져 고개를 떨굴 때에도 매그는 계속 알렉을 노려보았다. 마음 속으로 혼잣말을 중얼거리면서.

“...그럼... 지금 할까?”

매그는 다시 얼굴을 일그러트렸다. 씨발 무슨 섹스를, 지금 합니다 하고 하는 사람이 어디 있어. 매그는 팔짱을 풀고서 제 관자놀이를 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 씨발 아. 씨발 진짜. 매그의 가슴은 계속 부풀었다가 쪼그라들었다. 슬리퍼를 신은 알렉의 발이 꼼질거리는 것을 바라보며 매그는 제 얼굴을 구겼고, 왼쪽 가슴을 강하게 눌렀다. 이러면 안 되는데. 매그는 눈을 감고 심호흡했다. 이러면 안 됐다. 당연히 이러면 안 됐다. 자신은 수장이고, 상대는 다운월더다. 그것도 잡종. 월록이다. 매그의 생각은 다음 순간 잠시 멎었다. 

“어디 아파? 왜 그래?” 

제 머리 위로 찬 손이 올라왔기 때문이었다. 매그의 심장은 잠깐 정지했다. 깊은 호수의 수면같은 눈에 담긴 자신을 보며 매그의 심장은 격렬하게 떨렸다. 매그는 아무 대답도 하지 않고 알렉의 손을 쳐냈다. 눈을 제대로 볼 수가 없었다. “너 오늘 이상하네. 혹시...” 혹시 뭐? 매그는 눈을 휘둥그렇게 뜬 채로 알렉에게 몸을 돌렸다. 내가 좋아하는 거 들킨건가? 매그는 마른침을 삼켰다. 아니야. 나 너 안 좋아해. 난, 너같은, 걸레는 싫어. 걸레... 걸레. 그 단어를 떠올리자 가슴 속 깊이 박힌 무언가가 콕 저를 찔렀다. 매그는 입술을 깨물었다. 눈 앞으로 투명하게 맑은 알렉의 눈이 떠오르자, 그 단어를 동시에 떠올린다는 것은 죄악처럼 느껴졌다. 씨발. 한숨을 내쉬며 머리를 터는 매그를 바라보며 갸웃한 알렉은 새빨개져서 살짝 매그 쪽으로 고개를 기울였다. 그리고는 한 손을 올리고서 속삭였다. 

“혹시... 너... 네가 박히고 싶어...?”

뭐? 인상을 찡그린 매그는 하 하고 코웃음을 쳤다. 그럼 그렇지. 네가 좋아하는 그 자식이 널 갖고 논다는 것도 모르는데, 나한테 관심없는 네가 널 좋아하는 내 마음을 어떻게 알겠냐, 씨발. 짜증을 내려 매그는 입을 열었다. 그러나 입에서 나온 것은 다른 말이었다. “나한테 넣어보고 싶어?” 말을 꺼내자마자 매그는 후회했다. 알렉이 1초도 고민하지 않고 살래살래 고개를 흔들었기 때문이었다. 매그는 잠시 눈을 감았다가 손을 잡고서 알렉을 침실 쪽으로 당겼다. 왜 싫은데?하고 묻기에는, 자신은 그 이유를 알았다. 그 흡혈귀 새끼. 매그는 이를 갈았다. 이렇게 누군가가 미운 적은 없었다. 심지어 카밀조차도 이렇게 미웠던 적은 없었다. 그냥 죽여버려? 매그는 잠시 고민하다 고개를 저었다. 그렇게 쉽게 죽여버리다니 그럴 수는 없었다. 알렉이 그 흡혈귀를 영원히 기억할 것이라는 상상을 하는 것만으로도 끔찍했다.

침대에 다가서던 매그는 멈춰섰다. 고개를 숙이고 따라가던 알렉은 매그의 뒤통수에 코를 부딪혔다. “아야!” 새빨개진 코를 잡고 울상이 된 알렉의 손을 내려 코를 살펴본 후 매그는 무심하게 말했다. “엄살 피우지 마.” 많이 아파? 곧 있으면 괜찮아질 거야. 사실 해주고 싶은 말은 따로 있었지만 차마 입 밖으로 낼 수가 없었다. 알렉은 눈물이 글썽글썽해서 고개를 끄덕거렸고, 매그는 그 광경을 바라보며 짧은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 심장이 조여드는 게 심상치가 않았다. 얼마 안 가서 걱정하는 말을 뱉게 되어버릴 것 같았다. 

난 네가 아파도 상관 없어. 아니, 아팠으면 좋겠어. 침대에 주저앉은 알렉에게 몸을 기울여 키스하며 매그는 마음 속으로 속삭였다. 이 월록은 아파야 했다. 제 몸을 그렇게 함부로 다루는 것이 얼마나 나쁜 일인지, 알아야 했다. 그래야 안 그러지. 몸을 뗀 매그는 색색대며 숨을 고른 알렉을 쳐다보았다. 키스는 처음이라고 그랬지. 다시 심장이 지끈거렸다. 알렉은 그 사이를 틈타 제 아래에 대고 손을 팔랑거렸다. 푸른 마법이 일어 사라지는 것을 물끄러미 바라보다 매그가 물었다. 

“그게 그 마법인가보지?”

알렉은 그냥 고개를 끄덕여 보였을 뿐이었다. 천천히 알렉을 눕힌 매그는 알렉의 하얀 티셔츠를 대충 밀어올리고서, 회색 바지를 벗기려다가 한 쪽에만 걸치게 만들었다. 눈을 꼭 감은 알렉이 다리를 빼냈으나 매그는 다시 바지를 한 다리에 집어넣었다. “울지 마.” 잘 풀려서 젤이 질척한 구멍 안으로 천천히 성기를 들이밀며 매그가 중얼거렸다. 하지만 알렉은 얼굴을 가리고서 조용히 계속 울어댔다. 매그는 몇 번 움직이다가 동작을 멈췄다. “하기 싫어?” 낮은 목소리로 매그는 물었다. 하기 싫겠지. 하기 싫어하는 게 맞는데. 거세게 끄덕여지는 알렉의 고개를 바라보며 매그는 참담함을 느꼈다. 씨발. 눈을 내린 매그는 여전히 발기해 있는 제 성기를 바라보았다가, 알렉의 붉은 입술을 다시 한 번 바라보았다. 매그는 조용히 물었다.

“그럼 입으로 해 줄래? 안 넣을 테니까.”

아... 어떻게 해야 하지. 헤드에 몸을 기댄 매그는 안절부절했다. 알렉의 눈에서는 계속해서 눈물이 굴러 떨어지고 있었다. 눈물에 젖은 녹색 눈이 살짝 제 눈치를 살피다가 가라앉는 것을 보며 매그는 입술을 깨물었다. 이 상태로는 안 될 것 같았다. 씨발. 마음을 먹은 매그는 알렉을 눕히고서 그 성기를 입에 물었다. “무슨... 아!” 알렉이 버둥거렸으나 매그는 신경쓰지 않았다. 한 번 물고서 빼낸 후 요도구에 입을 맞췄고, 귀두를 간질렀다가 기둥을 핥으며 올라갔다. “하지마, 하지마...” 알렉은 헐떡거리며 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 그러나 월록의 손은 제 머리를 끌어당기고 있었고, 허리는 제 입을 향해 쳐올리고 있었다. 그래, 너도 남자라 이거지. 매그는 왠지 알 수 없는 승리감을 느끼며 눈을 떴다. 알렉은 제 입 안에 깊이 박아넣으며 사정했고, 매그는 슬쩍 인상을 찌푸렸다. 

“네 거 진짜 쓰네.” 입맛을 다시며 쳐다본 알렉은 얼굴을 가린 채로 떨고 있었다. “창피해?” 매그는 손을 떼어내며 속삭였다. 알렉은 눈을 꾹 감고서 눈물이 범벅된 얼굴로 고개를 끄덕였고, 매그는 한숨을 쉬며 그 얼굴에 입맞췄다. 처음에는 가볍게 붙여진 입술이었으나, 키스가 끝나자 저는 알렉의 무릎 위에 올라앉아 축 늘어진 알렉의 혀를 빨아들이고 있었다. “미안.” 매그는 바로 사과했다. 끙끙대던 알렉이 어리둥절한 표정으로 눈을 뜨는 것이 보였다. 매그는 마른침을 삼켰다. 

“미안해. 그냥... 내가 널 좋아하는 것 같아.” 뭐라고 할까. 역시 거절이려나. 알렉이 눈을 꿈벅이는 것을 바라보며 매그는 괜히 마음을 졸였다. 알렉은 해사하게 웃고는 말했다. “좋아해줘서 고마워...” 매그는 다른 말이 이어지는 것을 기다렸으나, 그것이 알렉이 한 말의 전부였다. 오래도록 뒤척인 매그는 옆자리에 누운 알렉을 슬쩍 넘겨다보았다. 방 안은 어둑했고, 알렉은 형체로만 존재했다. 곤한 숨소리가 들려오지 않는 것으로 보아 잠이 든 것은 아니었다. 

매그는 알렉을 잡고서 흔들고 싶었다. 그 어깨를 잡고 정신없이 흔들면서 물어보고 싶었다. 왜 잠들지 않는 것인지, 지금도 제이스 생각을 하는 것인지, 왜 날 바라봐주지 않는지. 내가 널 좋아한다는 것을 알긴 하는 것인지, 너와 잠을 잤던 섀도우헌터들에게 무슨 일이 생겼는지 알기는 하는지. 죽을만큼 미안해하고 있다는 것도, 후회하고 있다는 것도. 저는 말한 적이 없었다. 그러니 당연히 모를 것이 분명했기에, 그리고 관심이 없을 것도 분명했기에 매그는 알렉 쪽으로 손을 뻗는 대신 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 사랑의 반대는 혐오가 아니었다. 사랑의 반댓말은 무관심이었다. 저는 그저 알렉에게 그런 존재인 것이다. 알렉은 저를 미워해주지 않을 것이다. 사랑해주지도 않을 것이고...

매그는 생각을 멈추고서 눈을 감았다. 그 모든 것을 알고 있음에도 불구하고, 제 마음을 멈출 수가 없었다. 이것은 불가항력이었다. 알렉의 숨소리가 고르게 변하고, 작은 코골이가 새어나오기 시작하고 나서야 매그는 그 곁으로 다가가 붙었다. 잠이 들어 있음에도 불구하고 알렉의 피부는 차가웠다. 저보다 느리게 박동하는 월록의 심장에 대고서 매그는 속삭였다. 

“사랑해, 알렉산더.”

***

1주일은 쏜살같이 지나갔다. 매그가 인스티튜트에서 업무를 보고 있는 사이, 알렉은 깊은 고민에 빠져 있었다. 제이스에게서 온 파이어메시지 조각을 만지작거리던 알렉은 거실을 서성이다가 액자를 집어들었다. 알렉의 눈은 사진 속의 남자에게 고정되어 있었다. 마른침을 삼킨 알렉은 곧 액자를 내려놓았다. 

“어떡하지.” 

대체 어떻게 하는 게 맞는거지. 알렉은 제이스와 같이 찍었던 사진을 다시 한 번 바라보며 입술을 깨물었다. 제이스가 마지막 부탁이라고 말했으니 들어주지 않을 수는 없었다. 하지만... 알렉은 작게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 간밤에 절 도닥거리던 손길이 떠올라서였다. ‘사랑해.’ 그 때 저는 잠들어있지 않았다. 섀도우헌터는 자신이 잠들어 있다고 생각한 모양이었으나, ‘정말 너를 좋아해.’ 잠들어 있을 수 있을 리가 없었다... 그도 그럴 것이, ‘네가 나를 원해줬으면 좋겠어.’ 그런 목소리로 그런 말을 속삭이는데. 알렉은 입술을 깨물었다. 제이스에게서는 한 번도 듣지 못한 말이었다. 아빠인 루시퍼를 제외하고는 단 한 번도 제게 사랑한다는 말을 해 준 적이 없었다. 그러나 어젯밤에 울린 그 말은, 루시퍼의 울림과는 또 다른 온도를 가지고 있었다. ‘사랑해.’ 보다 정열적이었고, ‘사랑해.’ 들끓는 무언가로 점철되어 있었다.

어떡하면 좋지. 알렉은 발을 동동 굴렀다. “제이스를 좋아했는데. 나 분명 제이스를 좋아하고 있었는데.” 그렇다, 이 문장은 과거형이었다. 알렉은 이해가 가지 않았다. 어떻게 자신한테 그렇게 못되게 군 섀혐을 좋아할 수 있는 것인지. 그것도 제이스를 그렇게까지 좋아하고 있던 자신인데, 왜 그 마음이 갑자기 이렇게 사라져 버린 것인지. 알렉은 딸꾹질을 했다. 그토록 싫다고 싫다고, 네가 너무 싫다고 무시하려 애썼지만 그럴 수가 없었다. 아마 처음 펠라를 받았을 때부터 좋아했던 건지도 몰라. 알렉은 슬쩍 볼을 붉혔다. “내가 밝히는건가.” 도리도리 고개를 젓고서 생각을 마친 알렉은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 괜히 제이스한테 잘못을 저지른 것 같아서 속이 편치 않았다. 우리 시카한테는 내가 먼저 헤어지자고 해야겠지. 알렉은 입술을 깨물었다. 뭐라고 말해야 제이스가 속상해하지 않을까. 알 수가 없었다. “모르겠다...” 손에 쥔 파이어메시지를 다시 한 번 내려다보며 알렉은 입술을 씹었다. 하지만 이지한테 물어보기는 싫었다. 자신은 어른이었다. 나도 다 알아! 알렉은 입술을 삐죽거렸다. 먼저 헤어지자고 하는 건데 부탁은 선물로 들어줘야겠다. 그리고 나서 뭐... 나중에 매그너스한테 사과하면 되겠지. 매그너스는 나 사랑한다고 했으니까, 잘못했다고 다시 얘기하면 나 용서해 주겠지. 사랑하면 그런거잖아. 결정을 내리며 알렉은 활짝 웃었다.

“제이스는 태워버리라고 했지만... 뭐 나만 볼 건데... 여기 숨겨두면 아무도 모르겠지.” 고민하던 알렉은 파이어메시지를 들어 상자에 고이고이 집어넣었다. 그래도 한 때 좋아했던 제이스가 보낸 편지인데, 처음으로 받아본 편지를 버릴 수는 없었다.


	6. Chapter 6

으으으응, 알렉은 신음을 하면서 몸을 휘었다. 저릿저릿한 쾌감이 몸을 타고 흐르고 있었기에 생각을 제대로 할 수가 없었다. 어떻게 된 거지, 알렉은 몽롱한 머리로 생각했다. 제이스한테 열쇠를 주려고 나갔던 것까지는 기억이 났다. 그런데 갑자기 머리 뒤에서 쿵 하더니 별이 반짝반짝... 알렉은 절 박아대는 누군가의 손길을 피해 몸을 뒤틀었다. 매그너스가 찾고 있을 텐데. 나 엄청 걱정할 텐데. 놓아줘, 가야돼, 알렉은 말을 하려 했으나 볼개그가 물린 입에서는 침만 질질 흐를 뿐이었다. 이런 거 싫어... 매그너스 보고 싶어... 알렉은 흐느끼면서 끅끅댔다. 그 때 목소리가 들렸다. 익숙한 목소리였다.

“좋아? 응? 걸레년 진짜... 이렇게 당하면서도 좋다고 싼단 말이지?”

매그너스! 알렉은 소리를 지르려 했으나 할 수 없었다. 왜 화난거야? 열쇠 나도 얼른 갖다주려고 했는데, 다음 순간 알렉의 생각이 끊겼다. 제 유두를 쓰다듬는 손길 때문이었다. 알렉이 몸을 뒤트는 것을 보면서도 매그는 멈추지 않았다. 끊임없이 따라가 알렉의 유두를 꼬집어 댄 매그는 조금 기운없이 킥킥댔다. 그다지 기쁘지가 않았다. 결국 알게 된 건 한가지 사실이었다. 알렉을 죽일 수는 없다는 것. 자신한테 그 일은 불가능이라는 것. 하아, 매그는 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 의도가 아니었건 맞았건 알렉은 섀도우월드를 뒤집어 엎을 계획에 가담했는데도 자신은 그를 죽일 수 없다. 자신은, 매그너스 베인은, 섀도우헌터로서 실격이었다. 매그의 가슴에서 증오와 원망과, 분노가 한꺼번에 끓어올랐다. 

격렬하게 몸을 비틀어대는 알렉의 팔을 고정한 매그는 그의 눈을 가린 안대를 풀었다. 공기 중에 드러난 녹갈색 눈이 충격으로 열리는 것을 바라보며 매그는 냉소했다. “기분 좋아? 꿈이 이뤄지니까 어때?” 정신을 못 차리는 알렉의 볼 위에 있던 손은 천천히 아랫쪽으로 미끄러져 그의 성기를 잡아쥐었다. 알렉은 그 순간 세차게 사정했고, 매그는 분노로 씨근거렸다. 씨발. 알렉이 옹알거리고 있는 소리가 분명 ‘미안해 제이스, 미안해’ 일 것이라는데에 생각이 미치자 매그는 울화가 치밀어 견딜 수가 없었다. 몸을 뻗은 매그는 한 발을 앞으로 내밀어 알렉에게 박고 있었던 제이스의 가슴을 찼다. 새빨개진 제이스는 바로 뒤로 쓰러졌다.

“야. 엎드려.”

이 뱀파이어가 그런 쪽으로 알렉에게 관심이 없다는 건 알지만, 그건 별 상관이 없었다. 알렉이 그렇게 생각하고 있다는 것만이 중요했다. “₩&#%” 물지 못하게 하기 위해 입마개를 채운 제이스는 몸부림을 치다가 툴툴거리며 짜증을 뱉어냈다. 아마도 약속한대로 알렉한테 박았는데 왜 풀어주지 않느냐는 불평일 것이다. 눈을 가늘게 뜬 매그는 금발을 바라보았다. “난 씨발 두 번 말하는 것을 존나 싫어해. 엎드려. 너도 알고 있겠지, 네가 지금까지 얘를 부추겨서 한 일을 클레이브가 안다면 넌 단순히 사형으로 끝나지 않아. 영생을 살면서 고통받고 싶어? 팔다리 잘린채로 판데모니엄에서 몇백년 구르고 싶지 않거든, 말했다. 엎. 드. 려.”

마법 로프로 두 팔이 묶여 쌔근거리던 제이스가 몸을 데굴 굴려 엎드리자, 매그는 그 머리칼을 휘어잡아 고개를 뒤로 젖히게 만들었다. 제이스의 귀에 대고서 매그는 속삭였다. 알렉은 들을 수 없는 작은 목소리였다. “지금까지 네가 걸림돌이었어. 진작에 이렇게 했으면 알렉산더는 너 따위한테 신경쓰지 않았을 거야.” 알렉이 보기에는 아마 제가 귀를 애무하는 것처럼 보일 수도 있겠다는 것에 생각이 미친 매그는 가볍게 제이스의 귀를 잘근거렸다. 별로 썩 하고 싶은 생각이 드는 것은 아니었지만, 알렉이 박히는 걸 계속 보고 있던 매그 역시도 흥분해 있는 상태였다. 그게 쾌락 때문인지, 분노 때문인지는 알 수 없지만 말이다. “내가 널 박는 걸 보여주면 이제 알렉도 너한테 신경 안 쓰겠지... 네가 그렇게 대단한 존재도 아니고, 그렇게 가치있는 존재도 아니라는 걸 이제야 알렉도 알게 되겠지... 너 역시도 그냥 암캐에 지나지 않다는걸 알렉한테 꼭 보여주고 말거야...” 

매그는 전혀 풀려 있지 않은 제이스 안으로 억지로 손가락을 집어넣으며 중얼거렸다. 눈은 새빨갛게 충혈되어 있었다. 눈 앞의 알렉이 세차게 바둥거리는 것을 힐끗 바라본 매그는 비틀린 미소를 지었다. 말을 할 수 있었다면 아마 ‘제이스한테 무슨 잘못이 있는데! 날 괴롭혀! 나한테 하면 되잖아!’ 하고 소리를 지르지 않았을까. 거기에 생각이 미치자 참을 수가 없었기에, 매그는 제 손가락을 빼고서 제이스의 얼굴을 알렉과 마주하게 만들었다. 알렉의 얼굴이 경악으로 물드는 것을 바라보며 매그는 천천히 제이스의 안으로 삽입했고, 얼굴을 찡그리며 느리게 움직였다. 제이스의 안은 엄청나게 조이고 있었지만 알렉의 얼굴을 보고 있지 않다면 아마도 발기를 유지하는 것이 힘들 것 같았다. 무엇보다도, 알렉에게 이런 흡혈귀의 얼굴을 보여주고 싶었다. 

“눈 떠. 안그러면 얘 돌려버릴 거니까, 말 했다. 눈 뜨고 똑바로 봐.”

눈을 꼬옥 감고 바들바들 떨고 있는 알렉을 노려보며 매그는 제멋대로 거칠게 움직였다. 조금 시간이 지난 후에야 매그는 제이스의 성기를 만져주기 시작했고, 조금씩 힘을 받는 것을 느끼며 그를 비웃었다. “너도 알렉이랑 똑같아...” 서글프게 킥킥거린 매그는 제이스가 드라이 오르가즘을 맞을 때까지 박아댄 후 라파엘을 시켜 흡혈귀를 ‘처리’하라고 명령했다. 라파엘이 들어와 써클에 가담한 제이스를 질질 끌고 나가자 매그는 입술을 핥으며 알렉에게 붙어 앉았다. “알렉산더...” 매그는 바들바들 떠는 알렉을 무시하고서 그를 꽉 안았다. 꽉 안고 있는데도 떨림이 멎지 않자 매그는 알렉의 가슴에서 고개를 떼 알렉을 올려다보며 물었다. “내가 무서워?” 잠시 숨을 멈춘 매그는 말을 덧붙였다. “난 씨발 네가 제일 무서워... 나한테 이런 짓이나 하게 만들고... 네가 진짜 제일 무서워... 네가 제일 나빠... 난 널 좋아하는데... 나한테 사랑한다고 말해서 재워 놓고서, 내가 잠든 사이에 저 새끼한테 그렇게... 나한테 차라리 열쇠를 달라고 하지 그랬어? 응? 그럼 난 줬을지도 몰라... 씨발 줬을지도 모른다고...”

“읍읍읍! 읍읍읍읍!”

매그는 알렉의 말을 신경쓰지 않고서 다시 고개를 가슴에 폭 묻었다. 그래, 이제는 상관이 없기 때문이었다. 어차피 마법도 잘 못쓰는 알렉이니 손은 몇 시간 있다가 풀어줘도 문제는 없을 것이다. 그 전에 알렉이 제 마음이나 알아줬으면 싶었다. 지금 와서 그게 다 무슨 소용이냐 싶기도 했지만, “읍읍읍읍읍읍!!!” 이렇게 격렬하게 듣기 싫다고 거부를 해 대는 알렉을 보고 있으니 그럴 수밖에 없었다. 눈을 감은 매그는 알렉이 내는 소리는 듣지 않고서 조용히 중얼거렸다. “난 말이야... 생선을 입에도 안 대. 왜 그런지 알아?” 알렉이 조용해졌기에 매그는 긴 한숨을 내쉬고 천천히 말을 이었다. “내 전 여자친구가 날 놔두고 감히 인어랑 바람이 났거든. 씨발, 걔네들 좆은 있기나 한 거야? 아니 씨발, 비린내나서 걔네들이랑 어떻게 섹스한다는 거야? 체외수정을 하는 건지, 알을 낳는 건지, 내장형인지 씨발 모르는데 아무튼...” 

중얼거림을 마친 매그는 고개를 들고서 알렉을 바라보며 꽃처럼 화사하게 웃었다. 알렉은 이제 물끄러미 매그를 바라보고 있었다. 손을 올려 흐트러지고 땀에 젖은 알렉의 머리칼을 정리해 준 매그가 속삭였다. 가슴에 뚫린 구멍으로 휭 하고 바람이 불었다. “내 물건에 함부로 손을 댄 건 네가 처음이 아니야.” 알렉은 눈을 감았다가 떴다. 볼개그를 문 입에서 흘러내리는 침을 장난스럽게 알렉의 입술에 덧바른 매그는 고개를 숙여 알렉의 유두를 아프게 깨물었다. 깜짝 놀란 알렉은 움찔했으나, 소리를 내거나 몸을 피하지는 않았다. 매그는 손을 내려 알렉의 입구를 살살 문질렀다. 그의 호흡이 살짝 가빠지는 것을 느낀 알렉은 눈을 들어 매그를 바라보았다. “하고 싶네...” 손으로 입구 주위를 덧그리던 매그는 조용히 말했다. 하지만 알렉이 절 올려다보자 매그는 그 이마에 키스했다. “안 해. 무서워하지 마.” 말을 하면서도 매그는 쓰게 웃었다. ‘안 해’, 이것이 완전 진실이라고 볼 수도 없었고, ‘무서워하지 마’ 라니. 무서워하지 않을 수가 없지 않은가. 눈을 감은 매그는 마음 속으로 되뇌었다. 알렉산더, 내가 이렇게 해야 네가 그 흡혈귀한테 이용당하지 않을 수가 있어. 다 널 위한 거야.

***

“하...” 

라파엘은 작은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 매그너스는 분명 이 뱀파이어를 죽이라고 했지만, 그럴 수는 없었다. 그도 그럴 것이, 이 뱀파이어는 어떻게 보면 둘의 관계에 휘말린 희생양에 불과했기 때문이었다. 그냥 놓아주라는 제 말을 듣지 않은 매그너스는 독단적으로 결정했고, 자신의 사이먼을 생각한다면 다운월더라고 해서 이렇게 그냥 죽여버릴 수는 없었다. 웨어울프인 사이먼이 다운월더가 되기 전에는 얼마나 평범하고 따사로운 삶을 살고 있었는지 라파엘은 잘 알고 있었다. 이 뱀파이어도 그랬겠지. 라파엘은 힘없이 늘어진 제이스의 손을 물끄러미 바라보았다. 한 때 이 남자가 평범한 먼데인이었다는 사실이, 무감한 라파엘의 심장을 뒤흔들고 있었다. 사이먼의 왼쪽 가슴 위를 가로지르는 세 개의 발톱 자국을 생각하며 라파엘은 눈을 감았다. “야.” 수도관 근처에 제이스를 내려놓은 라파엘은 발을 들어 툭툭 제이스를 쳤다. 제이스는 간신히 눈을 들어 라파엘을 바라보았다. 죽이려면 빨리 죽일 것이지 무슨 난리람. 스르르 감기는 제이스의 눈 사이로 라파엘이 소리쳤다. 

“야. 일어나. 살려줄 테니까, 어디로든 가서 숨어. 대신 뉴욕에는 절대 발 들이지 말아라. 그 미친놈이 다시 널 본다면 너뿐만 아니라 나도 죽은 목숨이니까.”

제이스의 눈이 번뜩 뜨였다. 살려준다고? 하, 그는 코웃음을 쳤다. 라파엘은 등을 돌리고 빠르게 사라졌으나, 제이스는 그 자리에 누운 채로 실없이 웃었다. 이 목숨줄은 아무래도 꽤 질긴 모양이었다. “씨발 왜 마음대로 죽지도 못하게 하는거야...” 제이스는 팔다리를 편 채로 벌렁 드러누워 하늘을 올려다보았다. 등 뒤에 와닿는 풀은 이슬로 젖어 축축했다. 어두운 밤하늘에서는 하얀 별들이 소금처럼 빛나고 있었다. 자신이 실제로 한 번 죽었던 밤 역시 이러한 모양을 하고 있었다는 것을 제이스는 잘 기억하고 있었다. 그때 걔가 날 살려내지만 않았더라도. 제이스는 이를 빠드득 갈았다. 뒤에서 피인지 정액인지, 아니면 둘 다인지가 섞여 스멀스멀 흘러나오는 것이 느껴졌다.

제이스 헤론데일. 제이스 웨이랜드. 아니, 제이스 뒤에 뭐가 오건, 그것은 상관이 없었다. 제이스라는 이름도 결국은 고아원 원장의 먼 삼촌 이름을 딴 거라고 그랬으니까. 삶에 희망을 가졌던 적도 있었지만 여러 번 파양을 당하고 나서야 제이스는 인정하게 되었다. 씨발, 세상은 나한테 안 맞는 곳이야! 누가 그를 원망할 수 있을까? 그날 밤 남자의 지갑을 훔친 것은, 3일 동안 먹은 것이 없어서였다. 학력이 부족하고 신분도 확실하지 않은 그를 고용해 주는 곳은 없었고, 구걸을 해 본적도 있으나 사람들은 “멀쩡한 청년이... 에잉 쯧쯧.” 하며 혀만 차고 지나갔을 뿐이었다. 그런데 그 남자가 마피아일줄은 어떻게 알았겠냐고. 숨이 꼴딱꼴딱 넘어가면서 자신은 생각했었다. 아, 이제 죽는구나. 이 더러운 세상이랑도 드디어 작별이구나. 엄마 아빠, 지옥에서 기다리세요. 제가 때려드리러 갈 테니까. 복부를 찢어발기는 고통에도 불구하고 눈물조차 나오지 않았었다. 그런데 그 때, 천사가 나타난 것이다. 아니면, 악마였거나.

“세상에... 제이스,”

그 목소리가 어찌나 다정했던지, 제이스는 잠시 그가 자신을 안다고 생각했었다. 하지만 눈을 뜨자마자 제이스는 제 추측을 의심하게 되었다. 남자의 모습은 한 번 본 사람은 잊을 수 없을만한 것이었다. 남자의 등에는 아주 커다란 날개가 달려 있었다. 날개는 커다란 것을 넘어 아주 거대했는데, 가지런히 정리된 검은 깃털은 풍성하게 그 날개를 장식하고 있었다. 그리고 남자의 얼굴. 짙은 갈색의 고수머리가 흘러내린 흰 얼굴은, 주말마다 억지로 참여해야 했던 미사 때마다 보았던 천사처럼도 보였다. 나 죽었어? 제이스는 물었다. 하지만 실제 그 입에서 나온 것은 “끄으으으,” 하는 신음 소리였을 뿐이다.

그리고 알렉은 저를 뱀파이어로 만들었다. 생명을 흉내낸 가짜 삶을 주었다. 제이스는 무덤 안에서 제가 눈을 떴던 순간을 기억했다. 검은 밤을 배경으로 걱정스러운 얼굴을 한 알렉이 떠올라 있었다. 그 순간 비어버린 혈관 안을 잠식했던 감정이 무엇인지는, 자신 역시도 알 수가 없었다. 판타지에나 나오는 것들이 진실이었다는 것, 모든 전설이 진짜였다는 것. 충격은 잠시였다. 제 몸에서 느껴지는 미칠듯한 갈증이 사실을 말해주고 있었으니까. 제이스는 팔을 들어 머리를 헝클어트렸다.

알렉과는 잠시 좋았던 때도 있었다. 물론 잠깐이었지만. 뱀파이어가 되고 나서 얼마간은 행복했었다. 빛을 볼 수는 없지만 강한 존재가 되었다는 사실에 기뻐했지만, 그 ‘제이스’가 아니게 되었다는 사실에 즐거워했지만, 그것은 잠깐이었다. “제이스, 네가 먼데인을 죽였다는 게 사실이야?” 알렉의 말에 제이스는 고개를 끄덕였다. 늘상 혈액을 공급해주던 알렉이 그날따라 늦게 들어왔기에 견딜 수 없었기 때문이었다. 그냥 피 좀 빠니까 갑자기 쓰러져서 도망친건데. 죽었구나. 그런데 내가 죽인 건 어떻게 알았지? 멍하게 생각하던 제이스는 알렉이 인상을 찡그리자 정신을 차렸다.

“그러면 안 되는 거였는데, 아... 너한테 미리 말을 해 줘야 했었는데...”

얼굴을 마구 쓸어내리던 알렉은 그때서야 섀도우헌터에 관해서 말했고, 제이스의 악몽은 그때부터 다시 시작되었다. 결국 자신은 정말로 악마의 피를 이용해 그와 비슷한 존재가 된 것뿐이라는 사실은 그를 절망하게 만들었다. 알렉이 그동안 자신을 숨기고 있었으나 이제 섀도우월드가 자신의 존재를 알아챈 이상, 그렇게 할 수는 없으며 어딜 가든 축사의 돼지처럼 자기를 감시하는 눈이 따라붙는다는 것은 비참한 사실이었다. 제이스는 자기를 또 이런 존재로 만들어낸 알렉을 저주했다. 하지만 제가 자살을 하려 할 때마다 가로막은 알렉은 급기야 절 데이라이터로 만들어버렸고, 자신은 더 이상 자살을 시도할 힘이 남지 않았다. 그러니 어쩌면 제가 뱀파이어라는 것을 받아들이게 된 이후 써클에 가담하게 된 것은 당연한 일일지도 몰랐다.

“난 그냥 섀도우헌터들이 싫었을 뿐이야. 걔네들만 없으면 우리가 이렇게 살아가야 할 일이 없었으니까 그런 건데.”

제이스는 씩씩거리며 눈을 감았다. 알렉에게 미안한 마음이 없는 것은 아니었다. 없는 것은 아니었지만, 그를 증오하는 마음이 안 드는 것도 아니었다. 애초에 감정을 딱 하나의 이름으로 정의할 수는 없는 법이었다. 알렉에게 느끼는 감정은 혼돈의 칵테일이었다. 왜 조금 더 빨리 나타나지 않았느냐는 원망과, 그냥 죽게 둬버리지 왜 자신을 이런 존재로 다시 만들어낸 것인지, 그 이기심에 대한 환멸. 보답받지도 못하면서 제 주위를 계속 맴도는 모습에 대한 고까움 같은 것이 이름 붙일 수 없는 감정 위로 떠다니고 있었다.

“알렉은 어떻게 되려나...”

제이스는 나른하게 중얼거렸다. 그 수장의 눈을 보니 적어도 죽이지는 않을 것 같았으나, 그것이 다행인지는 알 수 없었다. 깊이를 알 수 없는 소유욕과 저보다 더 진한 애증이 그 안에서 끓고 있기 때문이었다. 누가 누굴 걱정해, 피식 웃은 제이스가 고개를 흔드는데 나뭇잎이 스치는 소리가 들렸다. “다 죽어가는 와중에 뭐가 그렇게 재밌어?” 낭랑한 여자의 목소리를 들은 제이스는 화들짝 눈을 떴다. 불타는 듯한 적발을 한 실리가 눈 앞에 서 있었다. 크게 뜬 눈은 초록색이었다.


	7. Chapter 7

알렉만 생각하면, 가슴이 미어진다. 7년이 지났지만 그 사실은 변하지 않았다. 하루는 모든 것을 잊고 웃고 있다가, 다음 순간에는 괴물로 돌변해 닥치는 대로 모든 것을 깨트린다. 그것이 알렉을 잃고 나서 매그의 삶이었다. 그렇다. 7년의 세월은 요약될 수 있는 것이다. 그토록 짧게. 하지만 알렉의 삶은 요약될 수 없었다. 0은 요약할 수 없는 법이니까. 알렉에게는 삶이 없으니까. 그리고 그 사실이 가슴 아픈 것이다. 그 무엇도 변하지 않는다는 사실이. 변할 수 없다는 사실이.

매그는 천천히 걸었다. 침대에서 일어나 몸단장을 마친 뒤, 간소한 식사를 했다. 프렌치 토스트에 베이컨 두 줄, 오렌지 쥬스 한 잔. 가벼운 아침이었다. ‘ 괜찮아? 요리를ㅡ 잘 못 해서,’ 더듬거리는 알렉의 말이 귓가에 들리는 듯했다. 맛있어. 매그는 빙긋 웃었다. 아주 잘 하는데? 매그는 간신히 토스트를 넘겼다. 알렉이 내쉬는 작은 숨이 들렸다. 안도의 한숨 소리였다.

알렉은 용감했다. 그런 세월을 살아오면서 다른 사람을 위해 자신을 내던질 수 있는 용기는 아무나 가질 수 있는 것이 아니었다. 매그는 치밀어오르는 슬픔을 누르려 애썼다. 하지만 쉽게 눌러지지 않았다. 알렉에 대한 마음을 상자에 넣어 봉인한 지가 어언 7년인데도 불구하고, 상자는 자주 열렸다. 알렉은 자주 튀어나왔다. 제 주위를 서성였다. 언제나 걱정스럽게 맴돌았다. 눈치를 보면서. 입술을 깨문 매그는 침을 삼키고서 눈을 깜박거렸다. 참을 수 없어지는 것들이 있다. 가끔씩 참을 수 없어지는 날들이 온다. 입을 닫은 매그는 코로만 숨을 들이쉬었다가,

다시 내쉬었다.

알렉은 죽었는데 세상은 그대로였다. 그리고 바로 그것이 견딜 수 없는 부분이었다. 자신의 세계는 산산조각났는데 사람들은 멀쩡히 살아가고 있었다. 그 사실을 인식할때마다 매그는 제 가슴을 얇게 저며내는 듯한 고통을 느꼈다. 천천히 포를 뜨이는 것 같은 통증이었다. 쉽게 익숙해지지 않을. 익숙해질 수 없는. 

돌아와, 매그는 입 안으로 중얼거렸다. 알렉의 묘비는 쓸쓸해 보였다. 제이스와 클레리가 이미 다녀간 듯 비석 위에는 독특하게 빛나는 화관이 걸려 있었다. 솔방울과 도토리가 달려 있는, 소박하지만 귀여운 화관이었다. 매그는 피식 웃었다. 클레리를 미워하지 않을 수는 없었다. 없었지만 그것이 알렉이 원하는 것이었고, “네가 원하는 것이 내가 원하는 것이야.” 매그는 가냘픈 숨을 내쉬었다. 하얗고 작은 묘비에는 알렉이 매그에게 선물했던 목걸이가 매달려 있었다. 바람에 난 생채기를 쓰다듬으며 매그는 마른침을 삼켰다. 무언가가 목 한가운데에 꽉 걸려 있었다. 그 덩어리의 이름은 그리움이었다. 거센 바람이 불었다. 목걸이는 흔들리며 묘비에 부딪혔고 잘그랑 하는 소리를 냈다. 매그는 참지 못하고 거세게 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 시야가 흐릿했다. 눈을 빠르게 깜박였으나 결국 손을 들어 눈물을 닦을 수밖에 없었다.

작게 올라온 봉분 속에서 태아처럼 몸을 말고 웅크린 알렉을 상상하자, 매그는 참을 수가 없었다. 눈을 감은 채 모로 누운 알렉은 아주 편안해 보였다. 처음 만났을 때와 사뭇 다른 모양새였지만, 짧은 시간동안은 볼 수 있었던 모습이었다. 입가에는 은은한 미소가 떠올라 있었고, 긴 속눈썹은 깊은 그림자를 드리우고 있었다. 붓을 한 번 휘둘러 그려낸 눈썹 밑으로는 꽃잎을 찍어만든 입술이 있었다. 내게 돌아와. 매그는 다시 마음 속으로 속삭였다. 알렉을 떠나보낸 이후 하루하루를 살아내는 것은 말 그대로 살아내는 것에 가까웠다. 석양이 지는 것을 멍하니 바라보던 매그의 생각은 어깨에 올라온 작은 손에 의해 멎었다.

“아저씨 울어요?”

매그는 움직이지 않았다. 움찔하지조차 않았다. 그냥 움직이지 않고 싶기 때문이었다. 알렉의 묘는 먼데인의 마을에 위치해 있었고, 저는 늘상 이 곳에서 휴식을 찾고는 했으나 가끔씩 이렇게 말을 붙이는 자들이 있었다. 룬을 쓸 걸 그랬나보네. 얼굴을 찡그린 매그는 말을 하지 않았고 어깨를 거칠게 털어 손을 뿌리쳤다. 개미같은 먼데인들을 상대해 줄 시간은 없었다. 오늘은 알렉의 기일이었고, “아저씨,” 제 어깨에 다시 올라온 손에 성질을 내려던 매그는 제 허리춤에 달린 단도에 손을 얹은 채 고개를 돌렸으나, 아이의 키가 작은 것을 보고서 손을 내렸다. 가만히 아이를 바라보다가 무덤으로 고개를 돌린 매그가 무덤덤하게 말했다. “넌 몇 살이지?” 방긋 웃은 아이는 손가락 다섯 개를 쫙 펴 보였으나, 매그가 자신을 쳐다보지 않자 툴툴대며 입을 열었다. “여섯 살이에요.” 매그가 아무 말도 하지 않자 아이는 재잘재잘 종알거리기 시작했다.

“한 달 전에도 아저씨 여기 앉아 있는 거 봤어요. 맨날 아저씨 오려나 해서 여기 와서 기다렸는데 안 오더라구요. 아저씨 예뻐서 다시 보고 싶었거든요. 아저씨는 결혼했어요? 나랑 할래요? 내가 맛있는 거 많이 사 줄게요.”

매그는 마른침을 삼켰다. 심장 소리가 너무 크게 울려 아이의 말소리를 간신히 들을 수 있었다. 아무래도 상관없다는 듯 아이는 말을 이었다. “아저씨는 예쁜데 왜 맨날 울어요? 그것도 여기 와서. 잠든 사람이 못일어날까봐 겁난 거예요? 울면 안 되는데. 산타 할아버지가 선물 안 준단 말이에요.” 눈을 느리게 깜박인 매그는 시선을 계속 봉분 위에 고정하고 있었다. “울지 말라는 소리를 하려는 거니?” 조금 늦게 터져나온 매그의 목소리는 사정없이 떨렸다. “아니요.” 아이는 털썩 쭈그려 앉더니 매그의 옆에 기대어왔다. 익숙치 않은 온기에 매그의 몸은 얼어붙었다. 얼음으로 만든 날카로운 창 끝이 심장을 겨누고 있었다. 아이의 몸은 체온이 낮았다. 한때 알았던 누군가처럼. 그 사실은 매그의 가슴을 미어지게 만들었다. 울지 않으려고 애쓰며 매그는 억지로 침을 삼켰다. 거듭 눈을 깜박였다. 목 안에서는 쇠 냄새가 났다.

아이는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 고사리같은 손을 들어 천천히 어깨를 쓰다듬었을 뿐이다. 매그는 천천히 숨을 들이쉬며 눈을 감았다. 가슴이 크게 부풀어오르는 동안 눈물이 볼을 타고 흘러내렸으나, 여전히 아이는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. “밥 굶지 말아요. 그래야 힘내서 울죠.” 희고 둥근 뺨을 한 아이는 그 말만 하고서 일어섰다. 그리고서는 거세게 매그를 껴안았다. 고수머리가 매그의 귓가를 스쳤다. 아이에게서는 분유 냄새와 함께 익숙하고도 그리운 향기가 풍겼다. 매그의 심장은 전율했고, 잠시 고장났다가 바닥을 모르는 슬픔으로 떨어졌다. 멀어지는 시야 끝으로 아이가 손을 흔들었다. 팔랑팔랑, 나비처럼 팔락이는 그 손바닥을 바라보며, 매그는 7년 만에 처음으로 웃었다. 아주 옅게.

아이의 눈은 흔치 않은 녹갈색이었다.

***

“그래서 얘를 그냥 데리고 왔단 말이지?”

눈을 가늘게 뜬 클레리는 섀도우헌터의 뉴욕지부 수장을 노려보았다. 그 품에 안긴 아이에게 애써 미소를 지어보인 클레리는 고개를 절레절레 흔들었다. 별로 놀랍지도 않았다. 애초에 제이스한테 그런 짓을 저지른 것부터가, 그리고 알렉을 그렇게 다룬 것 부터 봐도 이 섀혐은 모럴이 없었다. 매그는 차가운 눈으로 클레리를 바라보며 말했다. “그래. 뭐 느껴지는 거 없어? 얠 보니 양심의 가책이 느껴진다거나, 뭐 배가 저릿저릿하다거나 그런 거 없냐는 말이야. 네가 죽였는데 뭐라도 느낌이 안 와?” 흥 하고 코웃음을 친 클레리는 눈을 치켜떴다. 알렉을 죽였던 검은 영혼의 검으로, 언실리킹이었던 아버지 발렌타인에게 물려받은 유산 중의 하나였다. 영혼을 파괴하는 검이라니 사용할 일이 없다고 생각하여 보관해 뒀었지만, 그것을 수리하고 쓸 수 있게 만든 것은 단 하나, 지금 이 눈앞의 섀혐을 죽이기 위해서였다. 천국에서 취할 안식을 거두려 했던 것은 제이스를 위해서였다. 그런데 얘는 살아 있고, 걔는 죽고, 영혼의 검은 파괴되어 버렸고. 클레리가 이를 악무는 동안 매그가 낮은 목소리로 말했다.

“내가 네 제이스한테 잘못을 한 건 알아. 하지만 제이스는 계속 알렉을 이용했어. 그리고 난 걔를 단 한 번 강간했을 뿐이지만, 넌 알렉을 죽였어. 그러니까,”

“아니,” 매그의 말을 끊으며 클레리가 소리쳤다. 마음만 같아서는 이 섀도우헌터의 목을 뜯어버리고 싶었다. “같은 거야. 넌 제이스의 영혼을 망가트렸다. 난 그걸 너에게 돌려 주고 싶을 뿐이었어. 알렉이 그 과정에서 그렇게 된 것은 안타깝게 생각하고 있지만, 너도 잘 알 텐데. 부활하는 것은 불가능하다.”

한숨을 내쉰 클레리는 아이를 품 안에 안고 절 노려보는 섀도우헌터에게서 몸을 돌려 의자에 앉았다. 힐끗 아이를 쳐다본 클레리는 살짝 눈썹을 들어올렸다. 어떻게 보면 닮기도 한 것 같네. “흐음.” 소리를 낸 클레리는 투명한 피부와 붉은 뺨, 그리고 녹갈색 눈을 바라보다가 하, 하고 짜증을 내며 일어섰다. 제이스와의 약속만 아니었어도 당장 이 섀혐을 죽여 버리고 싶었지만, 한 짓이 있으니 어쩔 수 없었다. 제이스는 의외로 마음이 약했고, 아직도 알렉의 기일을 챙기는 것으로 보아할 때 제가 이 섀혐을 죽인다면 바로 눈치챌 것이 분명했다. 새 삶을 준 알렉의 마지막 소원은 지켜주고 싶다는 제이스의 청을 클레리는 거절할 수 없었다. 이미 깨어질 수 없는 맹세도 했고 말이다. 클레리는 마지못해 입을 열었다. 말투는 다시 누그러져 있었지만, 비웃는 듯 오만한 목소리였다.

“나한테 와 봐야 소용이 없네. 자네가 보낸 파이어메시지를 보아도 이 아이가 알렉의 환생이라는 것은 네 추측일 뿐, 확실한 것은 없지 않은가. 아마 나보다는 알렉의 여동생을 찾는 것이 더 도움이 될 게야. 자네가 일개 월록에게 애걸복걸하는 모습을 보고 싶네만. 그러니 이사벨 라이트우드한테 가도록.”

***  
***  
***

알렉은 천천히 눈을 깜박였다. 빛이 없어도 사물을 쉽게 분간해 낼 수 있게 된지는 오래 지났지만, 여전히 그 사실이 익숙하지는 않았다. 먼데인으로 산 기간이 짧았다고 해도 그것은 마찬가지였다. “...무슨 생각해?” 옆에서 들리는 익숙한 목소리에도 알렉은 움찔하지 않았고, 천천히 입을 열었다. “너.” 네가 나를 먼데인들 사이에서 데려왔던 생각. 내가 널 겁없이 따라갔던 생각. 널 훔쳐보았던 생각. 네가 요리를 해 주었던 생각. 너한테 몸로비를 했던 생각, 네가 느리게 고개를 끄덕여 주었고 나는 네 무릎에 머리를 올리고 있었고, “나도.” 매그는 천천히 움직여 알렉의 곁으로 붙었다. 뱀파이어의 동작 치고는 지나치게 느린 움직임이었지만 알렉은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 대신 손을 뻗어 매그의 가슴에 자리한 흉터를 어루만졌다. 긴 발톱에 베인 상처는 시간이 아주 오래 지났는데도 불구하고 우둘투둘했고, 어떤 부분은 이상하게 매끈매끈했다. 살이 억지로 붙은 흔적을 계속 문지르던 알렉은 매그의 목을 잡아내려 키스했다. 자신을 구하려다 다친 상처가 매그의 몸에 있다는 것은 그 무엇보다도 알렉을 흥분하게 만들었다. 그레이터 데몬에게 당한 상처는 매그가 뱀파이어가 되어서도 사라지지 않았다.

“세상에,”

신음을 뱉은 매그는 휙 자세를 바꿔 알렉의 위로 올라탔으나, 소리내어 웃은 알렉이 다시 저를 밀치고 위를 점유하려 하자 으르렁거렸다. 입술은 말려 올라갔고, 그 사이로는 하얀 송곳니가 엿보였다. 짜증이 난 알렉 역시 이를 드러내고 하악질을 했으나, 매그가 그보다도 세게 저를 을러대자 눈썹을 찡그리며 매그의 어깨를 밀어냈다. “넌 흡혈귀가 되고 나서 더 성격이 괴팍해진 것 같아. 널 그때 그냥 죽게 내버려 둬야 했었나 봐. 제이스를 부르는 게 아니었는데.” 입술을 피가 나지 않을 정도로 갉작거리며 알렉이 속삭였다. 피식 웃은 매그가 맞받아쳤다. 

“거짓말하지 마, 넌 내가 흡혈귀가 되어서 기뻐하고 있잖아. 그리고, 정확히 말하자면 네가 사라진 7년이 날 그렇게 만든 거지. 네가 크기까지 기다려야 했던 7년도.” 

뜨끔한 알렉은 아닌 척 코웃음을 칠 수밖에 없었다. “13살도 어린 건 마찬가지거든요. 변태 자식, 난 그때 어린애였는데... 기억도 돌아오기 전이었다고!” 매그는 잇자국이 없이 매끈한 알렉의 어깨에 혀를 미끄러트리며 웃었다. 뱀파이어가 되고 나서 아쉬운 것은 단 하나였다: 멍을 만들 수 없다는 것. 흔적들은 너무나도 빨리 사라졌다. 생각을 밀어두며 매그는 입을 열었다. “네 처음을 가질 기회를 놓칠 수는 없잖아. 난 7년 동안이나 과부로 수절하고 살았어. 그러니 네가 양보해야지.” 알렉이 아무런 대답을 하지 않자 매그는 낄낄거리며 이를 박아넣었다. 알렉의 입술 사이로 새어나오는 가느다란 신음성을 음미하던 매그는 입 안으로 밀려들어오는 다채로운 맛의 혈액에 감탄했다. 끈적거리는 피는 초콜릿을 녹인 듯 풍부한 맛이었다. 입 안에 느껴지는 짭짤한 맛, 쇠의 맛과 머리에서 느껴지는 맛은 달랐다. 한 때 알렉을 먹어보고 싶다고 생각한 적이 있었다. 부활한 알렉이 납치를 당했던 때였던가, 그도 아니면 알렉이 죽기 전이었을수도. 눈을 감은 매그는 저 역시도 잇새로 흐느끼며 세게 피를 흡입했다. 알렉의 신음이 더욱 커졌지만 신경쓰지는 않았다. 흡혈이 동반하는 것이 쾌감이라는 것을 매그 역시도 잘 알고 있었다. 흐느낌과 신음과 헐떡임 같은 것들, 산 자의 전유물을 버릇으로 갖고 있는 두 뱀파이어는 킥킥거렸다. 남은 것이라고는 이것 뿐이었다.

“나도 먹고 싶어, 나도...”

제 손목을 잡은 알렉의 미지근한 팔. 마치 즐거운 전희라도 하고 있다는 듯 얇은 피부를 긁으며 붉은 자국을 남기고 있을 알렉의 날카로운 이빨. 매그는 보지 않아도 알 수 있었다. 혈관 안쪽으로 독이 파고드는 것과 함께 매그의 두 눈이 크게 뜨였다. “아,” 매그는 알렉의 무릎에 올라앉은 상태 그대로 등을 휘며 거센 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 멈춰있는 심장에도 불구하고, 쪼그라들지 않는 폐에도 불구하고 뱀파이어는 호흡을 흉내냈다. 산소가 부족하지도 않으면서 그런 듯이 행동했다. 알렉의 목과 어깨에서 이어지는 부분에서 피가 흘러내려 시트를 적시고 있었지만 매그는 신경쓰지 않았고, 헐떡이며 알렉의 등을 긁어내리기 시작했다. 방금 피를 마셨음에도 불구하고 입 안은 바싹바싹 메말라왔다. 몸을 굽힌 매그는 알렉의 귀 아랫쪽 혈관이 비칠 정도로 연약한 피부를 헤집으며 다시금 피를 빨았다. 끓는 열감이 제 전신을 휘감고 있었으나 이것의 시작이 어디서부터인지조차 알 수 없었다. 얼마나 지속되었는지 역시도 알 수 없었지만 마치 영원처럼 느껴지는 시간이었다. 매그는 알렉의 안으로 짓쳐넣으며 물었다. 

“네 사이어가 누구지? 누가 널 만들었어? 네 몸에 흐르는 피의 소유권은 누구한테 있지? 널 살아있게 만드는 것이 누구인지 말해...” 

“매그너스, 내 사이어... 난 네 거야,”

정신을 차렸을 때 매그는 제가 피로 범벅이 된 알렉의 입술을 정신없이 깨물어대고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 알렉의 입술에 피가 맺혔다가 턱을 타고 흘러내렸다. 상처는 급속도로 아물고 있었다. 제 손가락을 세게 깨물어 피를 맺히게 한 매그는 눈을 반쯤 내리깐 채로 알렉의 몸에 제 손을 가져갔고, 매끈한 알렉의 배 위에 손가락을 문질렀다. 뱀파이어의 손끝에서부터 글자가 붉은 색으로 피어났다. MINE. 화려한 필기체로 적힌 글자를 바라보며 매그는 신음했고, 혀를 내밀어 알렉의 몸 위를 장식한 제 피를 핥았다. 알렉 역시도 제 손을 이용해 매그의 몸 위에 똑같은 짓을 하고 있었다. 매그의 상체가 글자로 뒤덮일 때까지 알렉은 연거푸 제 손가락을 깨물어 계속 그 행위를 반복했다. MINE. MINE. MINE. 다시 맞붙어 드러난 매그의 심장 위에 이를 박아넣었을 때, 알렉은 눈을 감았다. 

“제발... 제발제발제발...”

피에 절어 엉망진창이 된 매그는 알렉이 뭘 애원하고 있는지조차 알 수 없었다. 그러나 역시 피로 목욕을 한 듯한 알렉 역시도 자신이 뭘 애걸하고 있는지 모를 것이라고, 매그는 그렇게 생각했다. 뱀파이어와의 섹스는 인간이 하는 섹스와는 달랐다. 알렉을 개처럼 눕히고 뒤로 들어간 매그는 얼굴을 찌푸린 채로 신음했다. 말 그대로 알렉의 손목에, 허벅지에, 발목에, ‘박아넣을’ 수 있다는 사실은 경이롭고도 흥분되는 일이었다. 알렉을 처음 만났을 때 알렉은 제게 새로운 세상을 열어주었다. 그러나 그 세상은 거기에서 끝이 아니었다. 알렉의 손을 잡고 걸을 때마다 새로운 문이 열렸고, 새로운 세상이 펼쳐졌다. 알렉은 세계 그 자체였다. 자신에게 있어서 알렉은 끝이었다. 이 감각은 알렉 그 자체였다. 고통과 쾌감이 절 미치게 만들고 있었고, 그럼에도 불구하고 자신은 이것을 갈망하고 있었다. 제 혈관을 타고 알렉의 피가 느리게 순환하는 것을 느끼며 매그는 이 끝이 영원으로 존재하길 바랬다. 

흰 시트는 누구의 것인지 알 수 없는 피로 흠뻑 젖어 언뜻 보면 진홍색으로 보였다. 공기 중에 무겁게 내려앉은 둔탁한 철과 금속, 그리고 소금기의 냄새는 두 뱀파이어를 더 흥분하게 만들고 있었다. 욕망의 향기였다.


	8. Chapter 8

“야.”

손목을 주무르며 알렉은 싸늘하게 내뱉었다. 마음만 같아서는 저 목덜미를 확 나꿔채고 싶었지만, 다리가 후들후들 떨려 일어날 수 있을지조차 알 수 없었다. 등을 돌려 방을 나가던 매그의 몸이 굳는 걸 느낀 알렉은 다시 한 번 소리쳤다. 목소리에는 짜증이 가득했다. “병신새끼. 야. 이리 와서 앉아.” 눈을 한 번 감았다 뜬 매그는 몸을 돌려 천천히 걸어왔다. 알 수 없는 표정이 얼굴에 떠올라 있었다. 매그가 제 곁으로 다가오자, 알렉은 떨리는 손을 들어올려 매그의 카라 부분을 당겨 잡아 내렸다. 힘이라고는 거의 들어있지 않은 동작이었으나 매그는 아주 가볍게 끌려와주었다. 흐느끼는 듯한 신음은 맞닿은 둘의 입술 사이에서 부서졌다. 매그는 가만히 입을 연 채로, 알렉이 제 혀를 갖고 놀도록 두었다. 심장이 타들어갈 것 같은 기분이 들었고, 섀도우헌터의 가슴 안에서는 바작바작 뭔가가 흔들리는 소리가 났다. 몇 번 입술만 빨던 키스가 끝나자, 알렉은 주먹을 들어 매그의 턱을 가격했다. 

“너 지금 뭐...” 

놀란 매그가 입을 열기도 전에 알렉은 그를 침대에 엎어트렸다. 침대에 등을 댄 매그가 털썩 소리를 내며 쓰러지자, 배를 깔고 올라앉은 알렉은 양 손으로 섀도우헌터를 두들겨패기 시작했다. 씨발. 매그는 욕을 속으로 삼키며 침대 시트를 꽉 쥐었다. 눈 앞에서 불이 튀는 것 같았다. 알렉의 손은 매웠다. 아니, 매웠다는 부족하다. 아팠다. 좆 같았다. 분명히 자세도 엉망이건만 기본 힘이 좋은 것 같았다. 씨발. 몸에 힘을 푼 매그는 그냥 눈을 감아버렸다. 10분 후, 씩씩거린 알렉이 제 배 위에서 내려오자 매그는 조용히 물었다.

“다 때렸냐?”

발치에 누운 알렉은 대답하지 않았다. 그냥 시트에 피가 묻은 손을 문지르더니 웃기다는 듯 흥 하고 코웃음을 한 번 쳤을 뿐이다. 힐끔 알렉을 쳐다본 매그는 제 셔츠를 올려 얼굴을 대충 닦았다. 흰 셔츠가 피로 범벅이 되었으나 별로 신경이 쓰이지는 않았다. 셔츠를 물끄러미 내려다보던 매그는 마른침을 삼키고서 입을 열었다. “야.” “씨발, 왜.” 천천히 고개를 돌린 매그는 알렉을 물끄러미 바라보았다. 욕을 들었으니 기분이 나빠야 하는데 기분이 나쁘지 않았다. 솔직히 말하자면 뺨이고 턱이고 욱신거리고 쓰라렸지만, 내일이 되면 부을 것 같았지만 아프다는 것조차 기분이 좋았다. 미칠 것 같았다. 살아있다는 것을 이렇게 실감한 적이 없었다. 이게 증오라고 해도, 괜찮을 것 같았다. 어떤 것으로든 알렉에게 흔적을 남겼다는 것, 그게 행복할 뿐이었다. 

“왜 쳐 웃고 지랄이야? 또라이 새끼.” 

팩 내뱉어진 알렉의 말을 듣고 나서야 매그는 제가 실실거리고 있었다는 사실을 깨달았다. 미소를 그대로 띄운 매그는 살며시 손을 뻗었고, 침대 위에 놓인 알렉의 손끝을 살짝 건드렸다. “네가 날 때려 줬잖아...” 매그의 목소리는 꿈을 꾸듯 몽롱했다. 알렉은 어이없다는 듯 하, 하고는 소리를 내더니 발을 들어 매그의 다리를 찼다.

“내가 죽여 주겠다면 아주 신나겠네. 있잖아 너는, 진짜 제일 쓰레기야. 날 사랑한다면서 그렇게 해? 너 때문에 정신이 이상해질 것 같아. 네 사랑은 이상해.”

“자기소개 잘 들었어, 알렉산더.”

여전히 실실거리며 매그는 짧게 답했다. 씩씩거린 알렉은 발을 들어 매그를 아주 세게 여러 번 찼으나, 섀도우헌터는 쉽게 밀리지 않았다. “저기...” 매그는 조금 고민하다 입을 열었다. 이 말을 하면 이상하게 보일 것 같았다. 하지만 하지 않고는 참을 수가 없었다. “... 욕 해본 거 내가 처음이지?” 제발 그렇다고 해 줘. 간절하게 빈 매그는 몸을 옆으로 굴려 알렉을 바라보았다. 알렉은 천장만 바라보고 있었다. 살짝 미소를 지은 매그는 알렉에게로 조금 더 다가가 붙었다. 눈을 감은 알렉의 얼굴을 멍하니 바라보며 매그는 물었다. “누구 때린 거 내가 처음이지? 나 너한테 첫 번째가 되어보고 싶어...” 저도 모르게 속마음까지 입 밖으로 꺼낸 매그는 얼른 손을 들어 입을 가렸다. 귀와 볼로 피가 몰리는 것이 느껴졌다. 현실감은 전혀 없었다. 구름 위에 떠다니는 듯한 기분이었고, 뺨에서 느껴지는 열기만이 이것이 꿈이 아니라는 사실을 전해주고 있었다. 알렉은 코웃음을 치더니 매그를 힐끗 바라보았고, 싸늘한 목소리로 입을 열었다.

“너한테 욕한 것도 처음 맞고 때린 것도 처음 맞는데, 이제는 너랑 안 놀거야. 저리 가. 너희 집으로 가. 난 네가 미워. 사랑한다고 했으면서 넌 나를 또 그렇게 다뤘잖아!”

“나는,”

매그는 빠르게 입을 열어 뭐든 변명을 해 보려고 했으나 알렉이 말을 이은 것이 빨랐다. “제이스는 어디 있어? 너 제이스한테 사과해. 널 좋아하지만, 네가 날 좋아한다는 이유로 제이스한테 그러면 안 되는 거야!” 알렉은 다다다 말을 쏘아붙이고 나서야 조금 정신을 차렸다. 자신이 한 말에도 모순된 점이 있다는 사실을 발견해서였다. “아...” 알렉의 입은 뒤늦게 조금 벌어져 열렸다. 한 손으로 머리를 괴고 누운 매그는 그런 알렉을 빤히 바라보고 있었다. 에이씨. 얼굴을 와락 구긴 알렉은 짜증을 냈다. “넌... 처음부터 널 만날 때 너무 엉망이어서 그런 건지, 뭘 어떻게 풀어야 할지도 모르겠어. 그냥 기억 포션을 먹고 처음부터 다시 시작하고 싶어. 그런데 그럼 너는 또 그렇게 날 괴롭히겠지? 그렇게 멋대로, 매번 네 마음대로 굴고, 좋아졌다 했더니 이번에도 이렇게... 넌 성질이 너무 불같아, 최소한 적어도,” 매그는 얼른 말을 가로챘다. 더 이상 좋은 소리가 나오지 않을 것 같아서였다.

“다시 안 그럴게. 진짜 반성하고 있어. 그래도 너도 내가 좋아한다고 한 진심을 알았으니까 내가 좋아진 거 아니야...? 잘 할게. 정말로. 진짜 어떤 말로도 사과가 안 되는 거 아는데,”

매그는 저릿저릿하게 느껴지는 고통을 무시하려 애쓰며 알렉의 이마에 제 이마를 붙였다. “정말로 널 너무 사랑해...” 눈을 감은 채로 매그는 신에게 고백이라도 하듯 중얼거렸다. 눈을 감은 것은, 감히 뜰 수가 없어서였다. 두려워서였다. 이 모든 것이 무섭고 공포스럽고, 동시에 심장이 아릴 정도로 좋기도 했다. 보다 확실한 것이 필요했기에 매그는 알렉의 품 안으로 파고들어 알렉의 팔을 제 어깨 위에 올렸다. 여전히 눈은 뜨지 않고 있었다. “나 안아줘...” 매그가 칭얼거렸다. 손을 든 알렉이 절 밀어내는 게 느껴졌으나 매그는 아랑곳하지 않고 알렉의 가슴에 얼굴을 부볐고, 허리를 안은 팔에 힘을 주었다. “가라고 하지 마.” 매그가 응석을 부리듯 말했다. 짥은 한숨을 내뱉은 알렉이 팔을 치우자, 매그는 도리질을 치며 팔을 끌어당겼다. “진짜 안 그럴거야. 뭘 원해? 네가 원하는 건 뭐든 할 수 있어. 그 흡혈귀도...” 매그는 여기에서 말을 멈췄다. 씨발. 어떡하지? 걔 죽었다고 어떻게 말하지? 라파엘은 제 말을 아주 잘 들으니 이미 그 흡혈귀는 가루가 되었을 것이 분명했다. 매그가 말이 없자 얼굴을 찡그린 알렉이 말을 반복했다. “제이스도 용서해 줄거야?” 

“...그래.”

대충 대답을 주워섬긴 매그는 가만가만 알렉을 쓸며 미소지었다. 핑계를 대는 것보다 더 좋은 생각이 났기 때문이었다. 어차피 알렉은 파이어메시지를 보낼 줄도 모르니 그 동안 들킬 염려는 없을 것이다. 매그는 행복한 미소를 지으며 웃었다. 마이아한테 말해서 그 흡혈귀랑 있었던 기억을 살짝만 수정하는 포션을 만들어 달라고 해야겠다. 그럼 괜찮겠지. 기억을 통째로 없애는 것은 조금 위험할 수도 있으니, 살짝만 혼란을 줄 예정이었다. 이럼 우리 다 잘 될거야... 매그는 알렉의 가슴에 기대며 눈을 감았다. 여전히 불안하지 않은 것은 아니었으나, 몇 시간 전보다 기운은 확실히 나아져 있었다.

***

“내가 복수해줄까?”

클레리는 눈을 반짝이며 물었다. 이유는 알 수 없었지만, 이 금발이 마음에 들었다. 이런 감정을 느낀 것은 200년도 더 되었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 이 감정이 제 안에서 여전히 살아 숨쉬고 있다는 것은 기이한 일이었다. “됐어.” 고개를 저은 제이스는 실리퀸을 바라보았다. 붉은 머리카락은 가을 단풍처럼 정열적인 색을 하고 있었다. “난 널 위험에 처하게 만들고 싶지 않아.” 제이스는 실리코트의 공기를 들이마시며 작은 숨을 내뱉었다. “그리고 덕분에 널 만났으니까, 난 그걸로 만족해.” 클레리는 살짝 웃었다. 외모와는 전혀 어울리지 않는 미소였다. 슬픈 듯 찬란하고 아름다운 미소였다. 제이스는 넋을 놓고 그 미소를 바라보았다. 이제 그는 알 수 있었다. 세상 모든 것이 이 여자의 이름을 담고 울리리라는 사실을. 아침 해는 이 곳에서 깨어날 것이고, 저녁 달은 이 곳에서 잠이 들 것이다. 

*** 

“진짜 이거 꼭 봐야 해?”

매그는 불퉁하게 물었다. 마이아에게 포션을 부탁했을 때, 자신은 알렉에게 있었던 안 좋은 기억들을 없애고 싶어했었다. 모든 것을 지우고 아름답게 시작하고 싶은 것은 알렉 뿐만이 아니었다. 저도 그것을 바랬다. 그냥 아주 평범하게, 길을 가다 알렉을 만나서 플러팅을 걸고, 알렉이 수줍어하고, 그렇게 데이트를 하다 섹스를 하게 되었으면 얼마나 좋았을지 매그는 날마다 상상했다. 네가 섀도우헌터였다면... 아니 그냥, 먼데인이었다면... 매그는 주방에 선 알렉의 뒷모습을 바라보며 마음 속으로 생각했다. 그럼 걔랑도 안 싸웠을 테고 몸로비같은 것도 안 했을 테고, 기억 마법도 안 써도 됐을 텐데. 네가 미쳐버리게 될까봐 널 강간하고 돌렸던 기억에 손을 댈 수 없다니 속상해. 매그는 뚫어지게 알렉의 등을 바라보았다. 그나마 날개를 자르지 않았던 일이, 제가 한 것 중에서는 제일 잘 한 일이었다. 그 사이 사과를 다 썰은 알렉은 몸을 돌려 매그를 바라보았다.

“봐. 같이 볼 건데 뭐. 야, 너도 좀 배우는 게 있어야지. 나만 그 동안 고생했잖아.”

“그럼 나만 볼게. 나만 보면 되잖아. 응? 네가 이걸 봐서 좋은 게 뭐 있다고 그러는거야, 너한테는 안 좋은 기억만 남길텐데...”

매그는 말을 흐렸다. 대체 왜 알렉이 이걸 보고 싶어하는지 알 수 없었다. 아니, 이유는 들었지만 이해하기 싫었다. 알렉은 제게 네가 한 짓이 얼마나 나쁜 일인지 알아야 한다고 말했다. 사랑하는 사람을 다른 사람한테 그렇게 하라고 하는 거 너 아주 못된 짓이야! 하는 소리에 매그는 반박하려 했지만, 알렉한테는 먹혀들지 않았다. 난 네가 제이스를 좋아하는 줄 알았다는 핑계 역시 마찬가지로 효과가 없었고, 한 명이지 않았냐는 항의 역시 먹혀들지 않았다. 이전에 제가 다섯 명을 시켜 알렉을 갱뱅시켰던 적이 있기 때문이었다. 물론 그 때는 지금이랑 달랐다고 말하고 싶었지만, 절 바라보는 알렉의 눈은 조금 상처를 받은 것처럼 보였기에 매그는 고개를 끄덕이고 말았던 것이다. “씨발, 클레이브 새끼들은 왜 이런 걸 영상으로 보관해 놓은 거야...” 매그는 사과 접시를 들고 제게 다가오는 알렉을 바라보며 플레이 버튼을 눌렀다. 기분은 아주 처참했다. 특히 제가 알렉에게 저지른 짓이 뭔지를 봐야 한다는 것이 더 그랬다. 사과 접시를 내려둔 알렉은 매그의 옆에 털썩 주저앉았고, 영상은 천천히 재생되기 시작했다. 매그는 마른침을 삼켰다.

“으응, 흐응, 못 해, 이제 싫어,” 

사각사각.

“싫기는. 좋다고 네 보지가 아주 꽉꽉 물어대는데.”

“얘 봐라, 완전 질질 싼다.”

사각사각.

“흐으응, 으아, 싫어,”

이를 악물고 화면을 바라보던 매그는 참지 못하고 소파에서 일어났다. 사과를 씹던 것을 멈추고 알렉은 매그를 올려다보았다. “어디 가?” 매그는 가만히 그를 내려다보다 말했다. “화장실.” 사실 화장실에 가는 것은 맞지만, 그런 용도는 아니었다. 그냥 저 영상을 조금이라도 덜 보고 싶어서였다. 인펜을 맞은 알렉산더가 눈이 풀려서 힉힉대고 아파하는 모습을 보고 싶지는 않았다. 얼굴이 보이지 않는 섀도우헌터들이 그 알렉을 갖고 조롱하는 모습도 그렇고 말이다. 특히 저 역시도 그런 전적이 있었다고 생각하니... 매그는 작게 한숨을 내쉬며 발을 떼려고 했다. “그럼 멈춰 둔다.” 눈을 굴린 매그는 천장을 한 번 올려다보고 소파에 다시 주저앉았다. 알렉은 멍하니 사과만 씹고 있었다. 길게 숨을 내쉰 매그는 리모컨을 들어 화면을 껐고, 알렉을 세게 안았다. “미안해.” 알렉은 계속 사과만 씹고 있을 뿐이었다. 

“진짜 미안...” 

도무지 어떻게 해야 할 지조차 알 수 없어 매그는 더 세게 알렉을 껴안았다. 다운월더를 사랑하다니 주변 섀도우헌터들은 아마 자신을 보고 미쳤다고 할 것이었다. 자진해서 그렇게 한 것 뿐이고, 알렉이 받은 것은 다 이유있는 벌이었는데 왜 그러냐고 할 지도 모른다. 하지만 그럼에도 불구하고 매그는 속이 상하는 것을 어떻게 할 수가 없었다. 매그는 망설이다가 입을 열었다. “나 네가 왜 그랬는지 알 것 같아...” 사과를 씹는 알렉의 움직임이 멎었다. 머뭇거리던 매그는 몸을 떼어 무릎에 얼굴을 묻고서 중얼거렸다. “만약에 내가 너였어도, 너처럼 했을 것 같아... 어쩔 수가 없었을 것 같아... 네가 하는 일을 말리고 싶지가 않고, 네가 하고 싶은 일이 있다면 다 하게 해 주고 싶어...” 매그는 살짝 떨면서 더듬거렸다. 이미 자신은 알렉이 원한다면 인스티튜트 열쇠를 내주고 싶다고 생각한 적이 있었다. 아마 클레이브 기밀 문서를 갖다 달라고 했더라도 갖다 줬을 것이다. 그리고 알렉이 벌을 받지 않게 하기 위해서라면. 

“나도 너처럼 몸로비 했을 것 같아... 그리고 하나도 후회하지 않았을 것 같아, 미친 것 같은데, 그런데 정말로 그래. 모르겠어, 이런 감정을 느끼는 것조차... 조금...” 

위선같기도 하고. 아, 내가 왜 그랬을까. 대체... 매그는 눈물이 제 뺨을 타고 흐르는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. “하아...” 한숨을 몰아쉰 알렉은 매그의 머리 위에 툭 머리를 기댔다. 매그의 심장은 그 즉시 뚝 떨어졌다. 배 아래로 떨어진 심장이 올라오는 데에는 시간이 조금 걸렸다. “나도 미안해...” 알렉이 웅얼거렸다. 매그의 눈물은 놀라서 뚝 멈췄다. “네가 뭐가 미안해? 너는 잘못한 게...” 알렉은 살래살래 고개를 저었다. 빙긋 웃은 알렉이 속삭였다. “원래 좋아하면 다 미안한 거야.” 잠시 호흡을 멈춘 매그는 떨면서 알렉을 와락 껴안았다. 알렉은 제게 안긴 매그의 등을 쓸어내리며 나른한 목소리로 말했다. “네 마음을 일찍 받아주지 못한 게 미안하고, 널 지금까지 마음 고생 시켜서 미안해. 네 마음을 알아차려 주지 못해서 미안하고,” 매그는 얼른 알렉의 말을 뺏어왔다.

“널 아프게 만들어서 미안해. 꼴사납게 질투해서 미안해. 너한테 그런 말 한 거 미안하고, 그런 짓 한 거도 미안하고, 그냥 다 미안해. 사과할 게 너무 많아서 미안해. 하나하나 사과하지 못해서 미안해. 그리고 사랑해...”

매그는 알렉의 무릎 위로 기어올라가 코에 뽀뽀를 남겼다. 그리고 작은 소리로 속삭였다. “그 말에 대해서는 사과할 수 없어서 미안해.” 매그의 고백을 들은 알렉의 마음에는 지진이 일어났다. 아주 거대한 지진이었다. 땅을 흔들리게 하고, 지금까지 뿌리박혀 있던 것들을 파내어 솟구치게 만드는 지진이었다. 알렉은 눈을 감았다. 제이스... 이 말을 하는 것이 제이스였더라면 어땠을지 상상해보려 했으나 그럴 수는 없었다. 제게 이 말을 하고 있는 것은 매그너스였다. 사랑은 한 단어였고, 그것은 M으로 시작하여 S로 끝났다. 사랑은 네 개의 음절을 가지고 있었다. 사랑은 입술의 파열음으로 시작하여, 이 안쪽을 혀로 차면서 끝났다. 알렉은 사랑의 이름을 중얼거렸다. 이토록 간절하고, 제게는 유일한. 유일하고 오로지 단 하나뿐인, 언제나 그 언제까지나 영원할,

“매그너스,”

그 목소리를 듣자마자 매그는 제가 다시 한 번 사랑에 빠졌음을 깨달았다. 이토록 위협적이고, 이토록 섬뜩한 열병은. 혈관을 불태우며, 심장을 찢어발기는 고통은. 그렇다, 알렉이었다. 이것은 알렉이었다. 한 단어, 오직 한 단어를 위해서 자신은 살아 온 것이다. 매그는 알았다, 이 단어가 제 가슴을 난도질하고 절 몸부림치게 만드리라는 것을. 매그는 알았다, 이 단어는 말로 이루어진 것이 아니라 피와 살을 지니고 있다는 것을. 이 단어는 6피트 3인치의 육신을 가지고 있었고, 연약한 피부로 덮이어 있었다. 박동하는 심장을 지니고 있었고, 따뜻한 혈액으로 채워져 있었다. 이 단어는 파멸이었지만 동시에 구원이었고, 절 죄악으로 떨어트리는 동시에, 다만 악에서 사하게 하고 있었다. 그렇다, 이것은 알렉이었다.


	9. Chapter 9

매그너스가 좀 거칠게 해줬으면 좋겠다. 내가 무슨 연약한 새끼고양이도 아니고 진짜. 알렉은 툴툴거리며 뒤척였다. 그런 일이 있었으니 제가 그런 걸 싫어한다고 생각하는 모양이었다. “아니 싫긴 싫어도... 그거랑은 다르지. 애인이랑은 다르지!” 빽 소리를 내뱉은 알렉은 사과를 입 안으로 밀어넣었다. 아... 혼자서 할까. 요즘 매그가 너무 상냥하게만 해 주고 있었기에 만족하지 못하고 있었던 알렉은, 저희들이 처음에 했던 섹스를 떠올리고서 갑작스럽게 흥분했다. “나 진짜 다른 사람이랑 할 때는 아무것도 못 느꼈는데... 너 때문에 변태됐어... 매그너스 개자식. 다 너같은 변태새끼 만난 내 업보다...” 꿍시렁거린 알렉은 바지를 대충 벗어던진 후 엎드렸다. 엉덩이를 높이 치켜든 알렉은 상상을 하며 스스로를 쑤셨다. 알렉의 입에서는 쉼없이 흐느낌이 흘러 나오고 있었다. 

“넣어주면 좋겠지? 응? 이거 물고 가고 싶잖아. 그럼 애원해 봐, 월록.”

매그의 목소리를 흉내내 말하고 나서야 알렉은 진저리치며 제 고개를 소파에 부볐다. 매그너스 너무 섹시한 것 같아. 몽롱한 머리로 알렉은 계속 스팟 근처만을 문질렀다. ‘음란한 암캐 같으니라고. 이런 걸로도 느낀단 말이지?’ 비웃는 듯한 매그의 목소리가 머릿속에서 울리자 알렉은 바르르 떨며 입을 열었다. 알렉의 볼은 붉게 달아올라 있었다. “응, 네, 알렉은... 알렉은 음란한 암캐에요... 박아주셔서 감사합니다, 자지... 자지가 좋아서어,” 알렉은 끙끙거리며 신음했다. 머릿속에서는 계속 매그의 목소리가 들려오고 있었다. ‘자지 맛있어? 얼마나 맛있지? 네 더러운 구멍을 쑤셔주고 있는 걸 감사하게 생각하라고.’

“어? 뭐야, 나 왜 여기...”

눈을 뜬 알렉은 놀랄 수밖에 없었다. 제가 침대에 누워 있었기 때문이었다. 나 왜 여기 있지. 알렉은 순간적으로 몸을 일으키려 했으나 팔 하나가 허리를 누르고 있었기에 그럴 수 없었다. “일어났어?” 들려오는 매그의 목소리는 잠기운이 묻어 있지는 않았다. 알렉은 어두운 방 안에 적응하기 위해서 눈을 여러 번 깜박거리다가 대답했다. 아직 머리가 어지러웠다. “응...” 그런데 나 네가 옮겨 둔 거야? 알렉은 질문을 하려다가 제가 왜 기절했는지를 깨닫고 헉 하고 숨을 들이쉬었다. 분명 자위를 하고 있었는데 그럼... 너 다 본거야? 알렉은 물을 수 없었기에 가만히 누워 자는 척을 했지만, 매그가 피식 웃은 것을 보아하니 제가 부끄러워 하고 있다는 것이 분명했다. 알렉은 조금 서럽기도 하고 짜증이 나기도 해서 빼액 소리쳤다. “다 너 때문이야! 다 네가 너무 상냥하게만 하니까 그렇잖아! 난 조금 거칠게 해도 괜찮은데,” 매그의 낮은 웃음 소리가 뚝 멎자 알렉은 말을 멈췄다. 이씨, 괜히 말했어. 말을 하고 나자 알렉은 잠에서 완전히 깨는 것을 깨닫고 몸을 반대편으로 돌렸다. 이런 말이나 하게 만들고. 알렉이 투덜대는 동안 매그는 목을 살짝 가다듬었다. “거칠게의 기준이 뭔지 모르겠지만,” 매그가 천천히 말했다. 알렉은 숨을 죽이고 그 말을 듣고 있었다.

“난 이제 너한테 거칠게 못 해. 알잖아. 네가 아픈 건 싫다고. 그냥 네가 좋기만 했으면 좋겠어... 그래도 네가 섹스를 싫어하지 않는 건 다행이야. 사실 영원히 너랑 이렇게 못 있으면 어떡하지 하고 걱정했거든.”

알렉은 잠시 침묵했다. 매그는 말을 하는 중간중간 호흡을 골랐고, 알렉은 그가 무슨 말을 하려고 하는 것인지 알 수 있었다. 매그가 또 헛소리를 하기 전에 알렉은 얼른 입을 열었다. “그러지 마. 이상한 생각 하지 마. 난 널 좋아해. 네가 왜 좋은 건지 이해는 안 가는데, 네가 좋아. 처음부터 조금 그렇게 뻣뻣하게 군 것도 어쩌면 마음 속에서 널 의식하고 있어서일지도 모르겠다는 생각을 했어. 그러니까 네가 과거 일로 아파하는 거 보기 싫어. 난 네가 행복하기만 했으면 좋겠어. 네가 나한테 그걸 바라는 것처럼, 내가 너한테 바라는 것도 그것 뿐이야. 더 바라는 것은 없어. 그냥 그거면 돼. 난 그거면 충분해.” 이어지는 알렉의 말을 들으며 매그는 마른침을 삼켰다. 정말 괜찮을까? 매그의 마음에는 불안함이 도사리고 있었다. 난 늙고 약해질 거고, 넌 언제나 지금 이 모습 이대로 영원히 아름다울 텐데, 그 때에도 과연 네가 나한테 그 말을 해 줄까? 작은 한숨을 내쉰 매그는 알렉의 팔을 만지작거렸다. 난 너랑 같이 늙어가고 싶어. 매그는 마음 속으로 중얼거렸다. 이것도 욕심이겠지만. 

“그렇게 자꾸 만지니까 하고 싶잖아. 잠깐만, 너 가만히 누워 있어. 오늘은 내가 해 보고 싶어.”

매그는 제 위로 올라타는 알렉을 가만히 바라보았다. 제 이마와 코와 입술에 키스의 비를 떨어트리고, 목을 깨물고, 가슴을 빠는 알렉의 머리를 쓰다듬으며 매그는 밭은 숨을 내쉬었다. “알렉산더, 진짜 너 너무 기분 좋아...” 절 조이는 알렉의 내벽을 느끼며 매그는 신음하듯 중얼거렸다. 알렉이 킥킥거리며 웃는 소리가 맞닿은 몸을 통해 들려왔다. “너도 너무 기분 좋아, 매그너스. 네가 이렇게 들어오면 더 깊어서 기분 좋다구. 그리고 말이지...” 제 위에 앉아 종알거리는 알렉의 성기를 한 손으로 감싸 천천히 흔들어 주며, 매그는 절 내려다보는 신의 얼굴을 바라보았다. 알렉은 처음에 보았을 때와 마찬가지로 너무나 고결하고도 동시에 한없이 타락한 존재처럼 보였다. 마른침을 삼킨 매그는 한 손을 들어 팔락이는 알렉의 날개를 어루만졌다. 

“넌 너무 아름다워...”

내가 기분이 좋은 건 단순히 네 안이 기분 좋다는 의미가 아니야. 내게 닿아오는 네 모든 것이 너무나 사랑스럽고, 그것과 함께할 수 있다는 사실이 기분 좋은 거야. 넌 존재만으로도 날 미소짓게 만들어. 집에 돌아오면 날 반기며 웃어주는 네가 있다는 것 만으로도 힘든 세상을 살아갈 수 있게 만들어. 알렉산더, 나는 너를 알렉산더하고 있어. 매그는 알렉의 손가락 하나하나에 입맞추며 마음 속으로 중얼거렸다. 사랑한다는 말을 들을 때마다 여전히 심장은 반 박자 멈췄다가 뛰고는 했고, 나도 사랑한다는 말을 들을 때마다 심장이 쪼그라들고는 했다. 제 마음은 여러 번 닳아, 알렉처럼은 행동할 수 없었다. 쉽게 보여주면 쉽게 깨어져버릴까봐 두려웠다. 너무 사랑하고 있기 때문에 사랑하고 있다고 말하기조차도 무서웠다. 하지만 가끔, 말하지 않고는 견딜 수 없는 사실들이 있다. 매그는 조용하게 속삭였다. 

“널 사랑해, 알렉산더. 언젠가 나는 죽고 재와 먼지가 되어 사라지겠지만, 널 여기 남겨두고 가야 한다는 생각만 해도 두려워서 미칠 것 같지만 그래도 나 너를 사랑해. 내 심장이 멈추는 날까지 널 사랑할게.” 

고개를 든 매그는 제게 팔베개를 해주고 잠든 알렉의 코에 키스를 남겼다. 깃털이 스치는 것 같은 가벼운 키스였다. 등에 맞닿은 월록의 심장이 느리게 박동하는 것을 느끼며 매그는 눈을 감았다. 하루 하루가 불안했다. 알렉을 떠나야 하는 날이 계속 다가오는 것 같아서였다. 문득 어떤 생각이 그를 스쳤지만, 매그는 내일 생각하자며 눈을 감아버렸다. 섀도우헌터는 금방 곯아떨어졌다.

***

“제이스!?”

느닷없는 노크에 아마 또 매그너스겠거니 하고 문을 연 알렉은 깜짝 놀랄 수밖에 없었다. 제이스가 서 있기 때문이었다. 보일 듯 말듯한 미소를 짓는 제이스의 뒤로는 작은 체구를 한 실리가 서 있었다. 누구지? 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 알렉은 실리에게서 시선을 옮겨 다시 제이스를 바라보았고, 다시 실리를 바라보았다. 붉은 머리를 한 실리는 피식 웃으며 손을 내밀었다. “네가 알렉이구나. 난 클레리다.” 클레리? 알렉의 입이 살짝 벌어졌다. 아무리 바깥 세상에 관심을 두지 않고 살아왔다고 해도, 이지가 주의를 준 덕에 알렉은 실리퀸의 이름 정도는 알고 있었다. 그렇게는 안 보이는데. 성질이 사납고 물불 안 가린다더니 전혀 안 그렇게 생겼어. 고개를 갸웃거린 알렉은 눈을 깜박였다. 얼굴을 찡그린 클레리가 짜증스럽게 몇 번 손을 흔들고 나서야 아차 싶었던 알렉은 손을 내밀었다. “보고 싶었어. 갑자기 사라져버려서 걱정했어... 몸은 좀 어때? 일단 들어올래? 들어와서 얘기하자.” 손을 빼낸 후 마른침을 삼킨 알렉은 살짝 뒤로 물러나며 말했다. 이제 알렉의 눈은 제이스를 향해 있었다.

“그럼 실례하겠네.”

약간 멍한 표정인 제이스를 힐끔 쳐다본 클레리가 대신 대답했다. 클레리의 얼굴에는 이상한 표정이 떠올라 있었으나, 이미 고개를 돌린 알렉은 그 표정을 볼 수 없었다. “저기... 미안해.” 소파에 앉자마자 알렉은 얼른 입을 열었다. 이지를 통해 파이어메시지를 여러 번 보냈으나 제이스는 한 번도 대답하지 않았다. 제이스가 찻잔을 내려놓자, 알렉은 머뭇거리며 말을 이었다. “내 이기심으로 너한테 행동한 거 말이야... 네가 왜 그런 선택을 했는지 알아보려 하지도 않고, 내 멋대로 너한테 강요하려고 했었던 거. 진작에 사과해야 했었는데 그걸 깨닫고 나니 네가 사라져버려서 말을 못 했어. 혹시 귀찮아할까봐 파이어메시지도 자주 못 보냈고...” 말을 하는 알렉의 가슴은 두근두근 떨리고 있었다. 제이스를 뱀파이어로 만든 것이 제 이기심이었다는 것을 알렉은 이제야 이해할 수 있었다. 매그너스와 쌍방으로 사랑할 수 있고 나서야, 그가 사랑이라는 이름으로 제게 자행했던 폭력을 깨닫고 나서야 알렉은 제가 한 것이 별반 다르지 않았음을 깨닫게 된 것이었다. 무릎이라도 꿇어서 진심을 알릴 수 있으면 좋을 텐데. 알렉은 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. “...미안.” 클레리는 제이스의 어깨에 기댄 채 알렉을 빤히 바라보고 있었다. 제이스 역시 그런 알렉을 물끄러미 바라보다가 입을 열었다.

“괜찮아. 그냥... 나도 미안해. 네가 나한테 그렇게 한다고 해서, 나도 너한테 그렇게 하면 안 됐었는데 그렇게 했잖아. 널 그렇게 막 다루고, 너한테 힘든 일들을 부탁하고...”

제이스는 천천히 말을 골랐다. 알렉이 여전히 좋은 것은 아니었다. 제가 매그너스에게 강간을 당한 책임은 알렉에게도 있었다. 따지고 보면 그 모든 것이 알렉으로부터 시작된 일이었으니. 하지만 그렇게 따지면, 클레리를 만나게 된 것도 알렉의 덕이었다. 그렇지 않았으면 자신은 평생 행복이라는 것은 알지도 못한 채 세상은 추악하고 비틀린 곳이라는 생각만 하다 삶을 맞이하고 말았을 것이다. “그리고, 사실 몇 개는,” 제이스는 말을 꺼내며 제 얼굴이 화끈 달아오르는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 파이어메시지를 읽어본 클레리가 알렉이랑 지금이라도 풀어야한다고 우겨 자신을 데려왔으나, 마음 속에만 묻어둔 말을 하는 것은 쉬운 일이 아니었다. 제이스는 조금 쉬다가 입을 열었다. “일부러 그랬어. 네가 나 빼내오려고 뭐든 할 걸 알고 있었으니까. 그냥 널 상처주고 싶었던 것 같아. 당시에는 네가 너무 미웠거든. 지금은 아니야. 클레리가 있으니까...”

“그랬구나...”

눈을 깐 알렉은 느리게 대답했다. 아마 몇 달 전의 자신이라면 거짓말! 이라고 꽥 소리를 지르고 발을 굴렀을 터였다. 하지만 지금은 이것이 제이스의 진심이라는 것을 알 수 있었다. 알렉은 애써 미소를 지었다. “괜찮아. 너랑 나 한번씩 주고 받았으니까 비긴 걸로 하자. 어차피 내가 널 변이시켜서 그런 거잖아. 난 여동생이랑 있었던 시간보다도 너랑 같이 있었던 시간이 길어... 난 너랑 잘 지내고 싶어. 우리가 그런 관계는 아니라고 해도, 길 가다 마주치면 고개를 돌리고 피하고 싶지는 않아.” 잔 손잡이를 만지작거리며 알렉이 말했다. 클레리가 몸을 곧추세우는 것이 멍한 초점 뒤로 어른거렸다. 띵동. 벨이 울리자마자 알렉은 몸을 일으켰다. “매그너스 왔나보다!” 제이스의 몸이 뻣뻣하게 굳었고, 알렉이 문을 여는 것과 동시에 클레리는 빠르게 현관 쪽으로 달려나갔다. “당신이 왜 여기...” 절 바라보며 놀란 매그너스의 얼굴을 확인한 클레리는 알렉에게로 휙 고개를 돌렸고, 빠르게 말했다. 언뜻 들으면 벌이 윙윙대는 것처럼 들리는 아주 빠른 속도였다. 

“너한테는 미안하게 생각하고 있다, 월록. 하지만 나는 제이스를 사랑해. 제이스가 용서했다고 해도, 나는 이 섀도우헌터를 용서할 수 없어. 넌 반성하고 있는 것 같으니 살려주지. 그리고 걱정하지 말아라, 넌 영생을 사는 존재이니 이것 하나쯤은 없어도 금방 새 사랑을 찾을 수 있을 거야. 네가 제이스를 사랑했던 것처럼 말이지.” 

뇌가 그 말을 전부 알아듣기도 전에, 알렉의 눈은 실리퀸의 손에 들린 번쩍이는 무언가로 향했다. 그 무엇인가가 칼이라는 것을 인식하기도 전에 알렉은 몸을 돌려 매그너스의 앞으로 뛰어들었다. “아,” 알렉이 뱉을 수 있던 것은 짧은 탄성 뿐이었다. 동그랗게 뜨인 클레리의 눈이 위로 휙 끌려가듯 사라졌다. 다음 순간 알렉은 누군가가 클레리를 위에서 잡아당긴 것이 아니라 제가 쓰러지고 있음을 깨달았다. 시선을 내려보니 검은 자루까지 뱃속 깊이 틀어박혀 있었다. 불기둥에 꿰뚫린 듯한 고통과 함께, 알렉은 기억이 영사되기라도 하듯 차르르 머릿속에서 펼쳐지는 것을 느꼈다. 매그가 수정해 두었던 제이스에 대한 기억이었다. “매그너스,” 순식간에 상황을 파악한 알렉은 마지막 힘을 다해 뒤로 몸을 돌렸고, 매그를 껴안았다. “클레리를 죽이려고 하지 않겠다고 약속해.” 알렉은 작은 소리로 속삭였다. 끝이 다가오고 있음을, 알렉은 느낄 수 있었다. 이 검이 대체 무엇인지는 알 수 없었지만, 이것은 평범한 검이 아니었다. 이 검은 제게서 주박을 끊고 있었다. 미미하게 느낄 수 있었던 아버지 루시퍼의 존재와, 쌍둥이인 이지에 대한 연결조차도 느낄 수가 없었다. 알렉은 진정한 죽음이 제게 손짓하고 있음을 느낄 수 있었다. 그랬기에 알렉은 다급하게 속삭였다. 

“클레리 죽이지 않겠다고 약속해 줘... 네가 날 정말로 사랑한다면... 뭐든 하겠다고 했잖아...”

끊어내야 했다. 지금까지 너무 얽히고 설켜서 돌아왔고, 처음부터 다시 시작하고 싶다고 말할 때에도 그 상대가 매그너스가 아니길 바란 적은 없었다. 그러나 지금 자신은 가야만 했다. 하지만, 매그너스가 분노에 차 복수심을 불태우며 살아가게 둘 수는 없었다. 마찬가지로, 제가 지금 느끼고 있는 이 감정을 제이스에게도 느끼게 할 수는 없었다. 이미 제이스에게 저지른 일들이 있었으니까. 이런 고통을, 사랑하는 이를 두고 떠나야만 하는 고통을 안겨줄 수는 없었다. 알렉은 눈을 들어 매그의 얼굴을 바라보았고, 간신히 고개를 기울여 제이스를 바라보았다. 제이스는 가슴이 미어지는 것 같은 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 알렉은 제이스에게 눈짓했다. 자신이 말을 하지 않아도 제이스가 알아들을 것이라는 기묘한 확신이 있었다. 제이스는 말없이 고개를 끄덕였다. “클레리, 너도 쟤 안 죽이겠다고 약속해. 네가 나 때문에 위험해지는 건 싫어..” 제이스가 실리퀸을 어르는 소리를 들으며 안심한 알렉은 제 얼굴을 쓰다듬는 손길에 기댔다. 고통은 느리게 찾아왔다. 그러나 결코 약해지지는 않았다. 말하지 말라는 매그의 말을 무시하고서 알렉은 달뜬 듯 중얼거렸다.

“매그너스... 날 잊어줄 거지? 잊겠다고 약속해. 잊고 살아가겠다고 약속해. 넌 좋은 사람이고, 좋은 삶을 누릴 자격이 있어. 그래야만 해, 그러니까 날 생각하면서 시간을 낭비하지는 마. 그리고 울지 마, 넌 웃을 때 제일 예쁘니까. 매그너스, 널 사랑했어, 그리고 지금도 사랑해. 널 위해 죽을 수 있어서 정말 영광이었어, 나한테 이런 기회를 주다니, 넌 정말로 천사가 분명해...”

제가 하는 말은 웅얼거림으로 들려왔다. 일그러진 얼굴을 한 매그가 느리게 고개를 끄덕이는 것을 본 알렉은 조금 편해진 마음으로 눈을 감았다. 눈물을 닦아주고 싶었지만 손을 들어올릴 힘이 없었다. 그냥 졸렸다. 자고 싶었다. 매그가 뭐라고 소리치는 것이 들려왔고, 제이스의 소리 역시도 들려왔지만 알렉은 눈을 뜨지 않았다. 너무 졸렸기 때문이었다. 이제 다 끝이다. 알렉은 미소짓고 있었다. 두둥실 떠오르는 듯한 기분을 느끼며, 알렉은 마지막으로 환하게 웃었다. 죽는 것은 무서웠지만, 사과를 깎다 손가락을 베이는 것보다 아팠고 이제 다시는 매그너스를 볼 수 없으리라는 생각은 이상했지만, 이 사랑의 이름을 잊을 수는 없을 것이다. 그것이면 족했다. 그것을 알고 끝날 수 있어서 행복했다. 이것은 아름다운 영원이었다. 어쩌면 제게 찾아올 수 있는 가장 아름다운 끝이었는지도 모른다. 제이스는 클레리와 행복할 것이다. 매그너스는 새 사랑을 찾을 것이다. 모든 것이 완벽했다.


	10. Chapter 10

알렉만 생각하면, 가슴이 미어진다. 7년이 지났지만 그 사실은 변하지 않았다. 하루는 모든 것을 잊고 웃고 있다가, 다음 순간에는 괴물로 돌변해 닥치는 대로 모든 것을 깨트린다. 그것이 알렉을 잃고 나서 매그의 삶이었다. 그렇다. 7년의 세월은 요약될 수 있는 것이다. 그토록 짧게. 하지만 알렉의 삶은 요약될 수 없었다. 0은 요약할 수 없는 법이니까. 알렉에게는 삶이 없으니까. 그리고 그 사실이 가슴 아픈 것이다. 그 무엇도 변하지 않는다는 사실이. 변할 수 없다는 사실이.

매그는 천천히 걸었다. 침대에서 일어나 몸단장을 마친 뒤, 간소한 식사를 했다. 프렌치 토스트에 베이컨 두 줄, 오렌지 쥬스 한 잔. 가벼운 아침이었다. ‘ 괜찮아? 요리를ㅡ 잘 못 해서,’ 더듬거리는 알렉의 말이 귓가에 들리는 듯했다. 맛있어. 매그는 빙긋 웃었다. 아주 잘 하는데? 매그는 간신히 토스트를 넘겼다. 알렉이 내쉬는 작은 숨이 들렸다. 안도의 한숨 소리였다.

알렉은 용감했다. 그런 세월을 살아오면서 다른 사람을 위해 자신을 내던질 수 있는 용기는 아무나 가질 수 있는 것이 아니었다. 매그는 치밀어오르는 슬픔을 누르려 애썼다. 하지만 쉽게 눌러지지 않았다. 알렉에 대한 마음을 상자에 넣어 봉인한 지가 어언 7년인데도 불구하고, 상자는 자주 열렸다. 알렉은 자주 튀어나왔다. 제 주위를 서성였다. 언제나 걱정스럽게 맴돌았다. 눈치를 보면서. 입술을 깨문 매그는 침을 삼키고서 눈을 깜박거렸다. 참을 수 없어지는 것들이 있다. 가끔씩 참을 수 없어지는 날들이 온다. 입을 닫은 매그는 코로만 숨을 들이쉬었다가,

다시 내쉬었다.

알렉은 죽었는데 세상은 그대로였다. 그리고 바로 그것이 견딜 수 없는 부분이었다. 자신의 세계는 산산조각났는데 사람들은 멀쩡히 살아가고 있었다. 그 사실을 인식할때마다 매그는 제 가슴을 얇게 저며내는 듯한 고통을 느꼈다. 천천히 포를 뜨이는 것 같은 통증이었다. 쉽게 익숙해지지 않을. 익숙해질 수 없는. 

돌아와, 매그는 입 안으로 중얼거렸다. 알렉의 묘비는 쓸쓸해 보였다. 제이스와 클레리가 이미 다녀간 듯 비석 위에는 독특하게 빛나는 화관이 걸려 있었다. 솔방울과 도토리가 달려 있는, 소박하지만 귀여운 화관이었다. 매그는 피식 웃었다. 클레리를 미워하지 않을 수는 없었다. 없었지만 그것이 알렉이 원하는 것이었고, “네가 원하는 것이 내가 원하는 것이야.” 매그는 가냘픈 숨을 내쉬었다. 하얗고 작은 묘비에는 알렉이 매그에게 선물했던 목걸이가 매달려 있었다. 바람에 난 생채기를 쓰다듬으며 매그는 마른침을 삼켰다. 무언가가 목 한가운데에 꽉 걸려 있었다. 그 덩어리의 이름은 그리움이었다. 거센 바람이 불었다. 목걸이는 흔들리며 묘비에 부딪혔고 잘그랑 하는 소리를 냈다. 매그는 참지 못하고 거세게 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 시야가 흐릿했다. 눈을 빠르게 깜박였으나 결국 손을 들어 눈물을 닦을 수밖에 없었다.

작게 올라온 봉분 속에서 태아처럼 몸을 말고 웅크린 알렉을 상상하자, 매그는 참을 수가 없었다. 눈을 감은 채 모로 누운 알렉은 아주 편안해 보였다. 처음 만났을 때와 사뭇 다른 모양새였지만, 짧은 시간동안은 볼 수 있었던 모습이었다. 입가에는 은은한 미소가 떠올라 있었고, 긴 속눈썹은 깊은 그림자를 드리우고 있었다. 붓을 한 번 휘둘러 그려낸 눈썹 밑으로는 꽃잎을 찍어만든 입술이 있었다. 내게 돌아와. 매그는 다시 마음 속으로 속삭였다. 알렉을 떠나보낸 이후 하루하루를 살아내는 것은 말 그대로 살아내는 것에 가까웠다. 석양이 지는 것을 멍하니 바라보던 매그의 생각은 어깨에 올라온 작은 손에 의해 멎었다.

“아저씨 울어요?”

매그는 움직이지 않았다. 움찔하지조차 않았다. 그냥 움직이지 않고 싶기 때문이었다. 알렉의 묘는 먼데인의 마을에 위치해 있었고, 저는 늘상 이 곳에서 휴식을 찾고는 했으나 가끔씩 이렇게 말을 붙이는 자들이 있었다. 룬을 쓸 걸 그랬나보네. 얼굴을 찡그린 매그는 말을 하지 않았고 어깨를 거칠게 털어 손을 뿌리쳤다. 개미같은 먼데인들을 상대해 줄 시간은 없었다. 오늘은 알렉의 기일이었고, “아저씨,” 제 어깨에 다시 올라온 손에 성질을 내려던 매그는 제 허리춤에 달린 단도에 손을 얹은 채 고개를 돌렸으나, 아이의 키가 작은 것을 보고서 손을 내렸다. 가만히 아이를 바라보다가 무덤으로 고개를 돌린 매그가 무덤덤하게 말했다. “넌 몇 살이지?” 방긋 웃은 아이는 손가락 다섯 개를 쫙 펴 보였으나, 매그가 자신을 쳐다보지 않자 툴툴대며 입을 열었다. “여섯 살이에요.” 매그가 아무 말도 하지 않자 아이는 재잘재잘 종알거리기 시작했다.

“한 달 전에도 아저씨 여기 앉아 있는 거 봤어요. 맨날 아저씨 오려나 해서 여기 와서 기다렸는데 안 오더라구요. 아저씨 예뻐서 다시 보고 싶었거든요. 아저씨는 결혼했어요? 나랑 할래요? 내가 맛있는 거 많이 사 줄게요.”

매그는 마른침을 삼켰다. 심장 소리가 너무 크게 울려 아이의 말소리를 간신히 들을 수 있었다. 아무래도 상관없다는 듯 아이는 말을 이었다. “아저씨는 예쁜데 왜 맨날 울어요? 그것도 여기 와서. 잠든 사람이 못일어날까봐 겁난 거예요? 울면 안 되는데. 산타 할아버지가 선물 안 준단 말이에요.” 눈을 느리게 깜박인 매그는 시선을 계속 봉분 위에 고정하고 있었다. “울지 말라는 소리를 하려는 거니?” 조금 늦게 터져나온 매그의 목소리는 사정없이 떨렸다. “아니요.” 아이는 털썩 쭈그려 앉더니 매그의 옆에 기대어왔다. 익숙치 않은 온기에 매그의 몸은 얼어붙었다. 얼음으로 만든 날카로운 창 끝이 심장을 겨누고 있었다. 아이의 몸은 체온이 낮았다. 한때 알았던 누군가처럼. 그 사실은 매그의 가슴을 미어지게 만들었다. 울지 않으려고 애쓰며 매그는 억지로 침을 삼켰다. 거듭 눈을 깜박였다. 목 안에서는 쇠 냄새가 났다.

아이는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 고사리같은 손을 들어 천천히 어깨를 쓰다듬었을 뿐이다. 매그는 천천히 숨을 들이쉬며 눈을 감았다. 가슴이 크게 부풀어오르는 동안 눈물이 볼을 타고 흘러내렸으나, 여전히 아이는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. “밥 굶지 말아요. 그래야 힘내서 울죠.” 희고 둥근 뺨을 한 아이는 그 말만 하고서 일어섰다. 그리고서는 거세게 매그를 껴안았다. 고수머리가 매그의 귓가를 스쳤다. 아이에게서는 분유 냄새와 함께 익숙하고도 그리운 향기가 풍겼다. 매그의 심장은 전율했고, 잠시 고장났다가 바닥을 모르는 슬픔으로 떨어졌다. 멀어지는 시야 끝으로 아이가 손을 흔들었다. 팔랑팔랑, 나비처럼 팔락이는 그 손바닥을 바라보며, 매그는 7년 만에 처음으로 웃었다. 아주 옅게.

아이의 눈은 흔치 않은 녹갈색이었다.

***

“그래서 얘를 그냥 데리고 왔단 말이지?”

눈을 가늘게 뜬 클레리는 섀도우헌터의 뉴욕지부 수장을 노려보았다. 그 품에 안긴 아이에게 애써 미소를 지어보인 클레리는 고개를 절레절레 흔들었다. 별로 놀랍지도 않았다. 애초에 제이스한테 그런 짓을 저지른 것부터가, 그리고 알렉을 그렇게 다룬 것 부터 봐도 이 섀혐은 모럴이 없었다. 매그는 차가운 눈으로 클레리를 바라보며 말했다. “그래. 뭐 느껴지는 거 없어? 얠 보니 양심의 가책이 느껴진다거나, 뭐 배가 저릿저릿하다거나 그런 거 없냐는 말이야. 네가 죽였는데 뭐라도 느낌이 안 와?” 흥 하고 코웃음을 친 클레리는 눈을 치켜떴다. 알렉을 죽였던 검은 영혼의 검으로, 언실리킹이었던 아버지 발렌타인에게 물려받은 유산 중의 하나였다. 영혼을 파괴하는 검이라니 사용할 일이 없다고 생각하여 보관해 뒀었지만, 그것을 수리하고 쓸 수 있게 만든 것은 단 하나, 지금 이 눈앞의 섀혐을 죽이기 위해서였다. 천국에서 취할 안식을 거두려 했던 것은 제이스를 위해서였다. 그런데 얘는 살아 있고, 걔는 죽고, 영혼의 검은 파괴되어 버렸고. 클레리가 이를 악무는 동안 매그가 낮은 목소리로 말했다.

“내가 네 제이스한테 잘못을 한 건 알아. 하지만 제이스는 계속 알렉을 이용했어. 그리고 난 걔를 단 한 번 강간했을 뿐이지만, 넌 알렉을 죽였어. 그러니까,”

“아니,” 매그의 말을 끊으며 클레리가 소리쳤다. 마음만 같아서는 이 섀도우헌터의 목을 뜯어버리고 싶었다. “같은 거야. 넌 제이스의 영혼을 망가트렸다. 난 그걸 너에게 돌려 주고 싶을 뿐이었어. 알렉이 그 과정에서 그렇게 된 것은 안타깝게 생각하고 있지만, 너도 잘 알 텐데. 부활하는 것은 불가능하다.”

한숨을 내쉰 클레리는 아이를 품 안에 안고 절 노려보는 섀도우헌터에게서 몸을 돌려 의자에 앉았다. 힐끗 아이를 쳐다본 클레리는 살짝 눈썹을 들어올렸다. 어떻게 보면 닮기도 한 것 같네. “흐음.” 소리를 낸 클레리는 투명한 피부와 붉은 뺨, 그리고 녹갈색 눈을 바라보다가 하, 하고 짜증을 내며 일어섰다. 제이스와의 약속만 아니었어도 당장 이 섀혐을 죽여 버리고 싶었지만, 한 짓이 있으니 어쩔 수 없었다. 제이스는 의외로 마음이 약했고, 아직도 알렉의 기일을 챙기는 것으로 보아할 때 제가 이 섀혐을 죽인다면 바로 눈치챌 것이 분명했다. 새 삶을 준 알렉의 마지막 소원은 지켜주고 싶다는 제이스의 청을 클레리는 거절할 수 없었다. 이미 깨어질 수 없는 맹세도 했고 말이다. 클레리는 마지못해 입을 열었다. 말투는 다시 누그러져 있었지만, 비웃는 듯 오만한 목소리였다.

“나한테 와 봐야 소용이 없네. 자네가 보낸 파이어메시지를 보아도 이 아이가 알렉의 환생이라는 것은 네 추측일 뿐, 확실한 것은 없지 않은가. 아마 나보다는 알렉의 여동생을 찾는 것이 더 도움이 될 게야. 자네가 일개 월록에게 애걸복걸하는 모습을 보고 싶네만. 그러니 이사벨 라이트우드한테 가도록.”

***  
***  
***

알렉은 천천히 눈을 깜박였다. 빛이 없어도 사물을 쉽게 분간해 낼 수 있게 된지는 오래 지났지만, 여전히 그 사실이 익숙하지는 않았다. 먼데인으로 산 기간이 짧았다고 해도 그것은 마찬가지였다. “...무슨 생각해?” 옆에서 들리는 익숙한 목소리에도 알렉은 움찔하지 않았고, 천천히 입을 열었다. “너.” 네가 나를 먼데인들 사이에서 데려왔던 생각. 내가 널 겁없이 따라갔던 생각. 널 훔쳐보았던 생각. 네가 요리를 해 주었던 생각. 너한테 몸로비를 했던 생각, 네가 느리게 고개를 끄덕여 주었고 나는 네 무릎에 머리를 올리고 있었고, “나도.” 매그는 천천히 움직여 알렉의 곁으로 붙었다. 뱀파이어의 동작 치고는 지나치게 느린 움직임이었지만 알렉은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 대신 손을 뻗어 매그의 가슴에 자리한 흉터를 어루만졌다. 긴 발톱에 베인 상처는 시간이 아주 오래 지났는데도 불구하고 우둘투둘했고, 어떤 부분은 이상하게 매끈매끈했다. 살이 억지로 붙은 흔적을 계속 문지르던 알렉은 매그의 목을 잡아내려 키스했다. 자신을 구하려다 다친 상처가 매그의 몸에 있다는 것은 그 무엇보다도 알렉을 흥분하게 만들었다. 그레이터 데몬에게 당한 상처는 매그가 뱀파이어가 되어서도 사라지지 않았다.

“세상에,”

신음을 뱉은 매그는 휙 자세를 바꿔 알렉의 위로 올라탔으나, 소리내어 웃은 알렉이 다시 저를 밀치고 위를 점유하려 하자 으르렁거렸다. 입술은 말려 올라갔고, 그 사이로는 하얀 송곳니가 엿보였다. 짜증이 난 알렉 역시 이를 드러내고 하악질을 했으나, 매그가 그보다도 세게 저를 을러대자 눈썹을 찡그리며 매그의 어깨를 밀어냈다. “넌 흡혈귀가 되고 나서 더 성격이 괴팍해진 것 같아. 널 그때 그냥 죽게 내버려 둬야 했었나 봐. 제이스를 부르는 게 아니었는데.” 입술을 피가 나지 않을 정도로 갉작거리며 알렉이 속삭였다. 피식 웃은 매그가 맞받아쳤다. 

“거짓말하지 마, 넌 내가 흡혈귀가 되어서 기뻐하고 있잖아. 그리고, 정확히 말하자면 네가 사라진 7년이 날 그렇게 만든 거지. 네가 크기까지 기다려야 했던 7년도.” 

뜨끔한 알렉은 아닌 척 코웃음을 칠 수밖에 없었다. “13살도 어린 건 마찬가지거든요. 변태 자식, 난 그때 어린애였는데... 기억도 돌아오기 전이었다고!” 매그는 잇자국이 없이 매끈한 알렉의 어깨에 혀를 미끄러트리며 웃었다. 뱀파이어가 되고 나서 아쉬운 것은 단 하나였다: 멍을 만들 수 없다는 것. 흔적들은 너무나도 빨리 사라졌다. 생각을 밀어두며 매그는 입을 열었다. “네 처음을 가질 기회를 놓칠 수는 없잖아. 난 7년 동안이나 과부로 수절하고 살았어. 그러니 네가 양보해야지.” 알렉이 아무런 대답을 하지 않자 매그는 낄낄거리며 이를 박아넣었다. 알렉의 입술 사이로 새어나오는 가느다란 신음성을 음미하던 매그는 입 안으로 밀려들어오는 다채로운 맛의 혈액에 감탄했다. 끈적거리는 피는 초콜릿을 녹인 듯 풍부한 맛이었다. 입 안에 느껴지는 짭짤한 맛, 쇠의 맛과 머리에서 느껴지는 맛은 달랐다. 한 때 알렉을 먹어보고 싶다고 생각한 적이 있었다. 부활한 알렉이 납치를 당했던 때였던가, 그도 아니면 알렉이 죽기 전이었을수도. 눈을 감은 매그는 저 역시도 잇새로 흐느끼며 세게 피를 흡입했다. 알렉의 신음이 더욱 커졌지만 신경쓰지는 않았다. 흡혈이 동반하는 것이 쾌감이라는 것을 매그 역시도 잘 알고 있었다. 흐느낌과 신음과 헐떡임 같은 것들, 산 자의 전유물을 버릇으로 갖고 있는 두 뱀파이어는 킥킥거렸다. 남은 것이라고는 이것 뿐이었다.

“나도 먹고 싶어, 나도...”

제 손목을 잡은 알렉의 미지근한 팔. 마치 즐거운 전희라도 하고 있다는 듯 얇은 피부를 긁으며 붉은 자국을 남기고 있을 알렉의 날카로운 이빨. 매그는 보지 않아도 알 수 있었다. 혈관 안쪽으로 독이 파고드는 것과 함께 매그의 두 눈이 크게 뜨였다. “아,” 매그는 알렉의 무릎에 올라앉은 상태 그대로 등을 휘며 거센 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 멈춰있는 심장에도 불구하고, 쪼그라들지 않는 폐에도 불구하고 뱀파이어는 호흡을 흉내냈다. 산소가 부족하지도 않으면서 그런 듯이 행동했다. 알렉의 목과 어깨에서 이어지는 부분에서 피가 흘러내려 시트를 적시고 있었지만 매그는 신경쓰지 않았고, 헐떡이며 알렉의 등을 긁어내리기 시작했다. 방금 피를 마셨음에도 불구하고 입 안은 바싹바싹 메말라왔다. 몸을 굽힌 매그는 알렉의 귀 아랫쪽 혈관이 비칠 정도로 연약한 피부를 헤집으며 다시금 피를 빨았다. 끓는 열감이 제 전신을 휘감고 있었으나 이것의 시작이 어디서부터인지조차 알 수 없었다. 얼마나 지속되었는지 역시도 알 수 없었지만 마치 영원처럼 느껴지는 시간이었다. 매그는 알렉의 안으로 짓쳐넣으며 물었다. 

“네 사이어가 누구지? 누가 널 만들었어? 네 몸에 흐르는 피의 소유권은 누구한테 있지? 널 살아있게 만드는 것이 누구인지 말해...” 

“매그너스, 내 사이어... 난 네 거야,”

정신을 차렸을 때 매그는 제가 피로 범벅이 된 알렉의 입술을 정신없이 깨물어대고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 알렉의 입술에 피가 맺혔다가 턱을 타고 흘러내렸다. 상처는 급속도로 아물고 있었다. 제 손가락을 세게 깨물어 피를 맺히게 한 매그는 눈을 반쯤 내리깐 채로 알렉의 몸에 제 손을 가져갔고, 매끈한 알렉의 배 위에 손가락을 문질렀다. 뱀파이어의 손끝에서부터 글자가 붉은 색으로 피어났다. MINE. 화려한 필기체로 적힌 글자를 바라보며 매그는 신음했고, 혀를 내밀어 알렉의 몸 위를 장식한 제 피를 핥았다. 알렉 역시도 제 손을 이용해 매그의 몸 위에 똑같은 짓을 하고 있었다. 매그의 상체가 글자로 뒤덮일 때까지 알렉은 연거푸 제 손가락을 깨물어 계속 그 행위를 반복했다. MINE. MINE. MINE. 다시 맞붙어 드러난 매그의 심장 위에 이를 박아넣었을 때, 알렉은 눈을 감았다. 

“제발... 제발제발제발...”

피에 절어 엉망진창이 된 매그는 알렉이 뭘 애원하고 있는지조차 알 수 없었다. 그러나 역시 피로 목욕을 한 듯한 알렉 역시도 자신이 뭘 애걸하고 있는지 모를 것이라고, 매그는 그렇게 생각했다. 뱀파이어와의 섹스는 인간이 하는 섹스와는 달랐다. 알렉을 개처럼 눕히고 뒤로 들어간 매그는 얼굴을 찌푸린 채로 신음했다. 말 그대로 알렉의 손목에, 허벅지에, 발목에, ‘박아넣을’ 수 있다는 사실은 경이롭고도 흥분되는 일이었다. 알렉을 처음 만났을 때 알렉은 제게 새로운 세상을 열어주었다. 그러나 그 세상은 거기에서 끝이 아니었다. 알렉의 손을 잡고 걸을 때마다 새로운 문이 열렸고, 새로운 세상이 펼쳐졌다. 알렉은 세계 그 자체였다. 자신에게 있어서 알렉은 끝이었다. 이 감각은 알렉 그 자체였다. 고통과 쾌감이 절 미치게 만들고 있었고, 그럼에도 불구하고 자신은 이것을 갈망하고 있었다. 제 혈관을 타고 알렉의 피가 느리게 순환하는 것을 느끼며 매그는 이 끝이 영원으로 존재하길 바랬다. 

흰 시트는 누구의 것인지 알 수 없는 피로 흠뻑 젖어 언뜻 보면 진홍색으로 보였다. 공기 중에 무겁게 내려앉은 둔탁한 철과 금속, 그리고 소금기의 냄새는 두 뱀파이어를 더 흥분하게 만들고 있었다. 욕망의 향기였다.


End file.
